Guarded
by Maiika
Summary: Real world A/U. She was moving up in the world, both in her success and on a notorious murderer's hit list. He loved his career; he was one of the best. The aftermath of a trial drew these professionals together, leading both of them to realize what their career-driven lives were lacking. Mature content and language. Complete!
1. Assigned

Chi-Chi stood with a relaxed posture, looking out her expansive window through onyx eyes at the sunlit buildings just outside.

The blinding reflection of the shifting sunlight bounced off a line of rectangular windows, causing her to slightly shift her stance in order to avoid the harsh glare. The ice in the glass of liquor she held clanked musically with her movement as she sighed in disappointment at the sound of a newspaper opening behind her.

The little time of tranquility after escaping the courthouse and her trial's resulting media frenzy occurring at the street level down below was being disrupted.

She didn't bother to turn at the inhale preceding the familiar sound of her friend's voice or the words that followed when Bulma began reading, "the notorious Babi Dee was found guilty on several counts of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, grand larceny…yada yada..." Bulma paused to noisily and impatiently turn the page, "…the guilty verdict can be attributed to the formidable prosecuting skills of Ms. Chi-Chi Mao, daughter of the renowned criminal defense attorney, Ox Mao. If not for her well-built case and eloquent summation to the court, Mr. Dee could very well still be roaming the streets along with his elusive and dangerous organization, who still-"

"Alright! Can you just stop? Just. Stop there." The ebony-haired, professionally-attired woman quietly groaned as she swirled the liquor glass in her hand, her gaze still fixed on the view of the calming, picturesque cityscape outside her high rise window.

"This is bullshit, Chi-Chi!" Bulma remarked irately.

Chi-Chi twirled from the window to sight her irate friend, with her paige boy haircut dyed blue, sitting on Chi-Chi's red tufted velvet sofa. Chi-Chi frowned at the other complacently, the stoic look giving a serene air to her fair-skinned, lightly made-up face.

"They know he's going to come after you now!" Bulma continued, "This makes you a prime target! Why aren't there any cops here for your protection?" The indignant woman stood from the couch, slamming the loudly crumpling newspaper into the cushion of the luxe crimson furnishing before she crossed her arms and stubbornly glared at Chi-Chi, awaiting an answer.

"Because I told them no." Chi-Chi firmly replied before sipping the remaining trace of liquor from her glass while coolly eyeing her concerned friend over the rim.

As she swallowed the liquid with a hiss at the burning sensation, she lightly set the glass down on the small marble table behind her. Her friend gawked at her for a minute, her blue eyes wide in shock.

"What?!" The delayed shriek was expected, but Chi-Chi still winced, as did the short, silent bald man who was standing near the door with a professional, dutiful air until the moment that shriek destroyed his composure.

Chi-Chi exhaled a long, heavy breath. "Bulma, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Chi." Bulma stated curtly, dropping a syllable and her chin as she gave her friend a patronizing stare, "you know I say this because I love you..." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes in annoyance with what she expected Bulma to say next, "but sometimes you can be pathetically naive."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as she took a few steps towards Bulma, meeting her near the sofa to boldly confront the elephant in the room.

"I do not need protection. No one is going to 'off' me." Chi-Chi said sternly while Bulma snorted in disbelief at the same time.

"Like I said. Naive." Bulma replied with an arrogant smirk.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder, towards the hired man beside the elevator door while Chi-Chi groaned at Bulma's likely train of thought and annoying persistence. Chi-Chi should have known her friend wouldn't let this go until she had her way. Chi-Chi was regretting opening her mouth and being honest. She should have just lied and told Bulma that her protection would arrive tomorrow.

"It's a good thing I brought Krillin here." Bulma said as she smiled proudly at the startled expression of the guard, who obviously had no expectation of his name being mentioned. "If you don't want the cops, you should at least hire some protection of your own, like I do." Bulma added with a meaningful nod towards Krillin. "Ugh! But how can I leave now? I can't just leave you alone here!" Bulma fretted, raising a hand to nervously gnaw her red lacquer-coated thumbnail.

Chi-Chi tilted her head in considerate observation of the newly acquired mannerism. Bulma was a smoker for years, but recently quit. Still, Chi-Chi noted the worrisome implication of the action.

Out of habit, Chi-Chi nearly offered Bulma a cigarette, which she kept around more out of courtesy to guests like Bulma than for herself, though she did occasionally indulge. She felt fortunate that she was able to stop herself before she uttered what would have been a dangerously tempting offer.

Chi-Chi's hesitance resulted in her opening and closing her painted red lips like a guppy when she had nothing more to say. She hoped Bulma wouldn't notice her near slip, though Bulma was usually very observant.

Chi-Chi quickly added to the conversation to cover her near slip for good measure. "If you want to stay with me tonight, you're more than welcome." Chi-Chi offered, smirking in amusement at Bulma's visible, predictable reaction, which Chi-Chi read like an open book.

Bulma might have been genuinely concerned for Chi-Chi's safety, but Chi-Chi knew Bulma would never risk her own safety in order to procure protection for Chi-Chi. Bulma, and most people who knew of Babi Dee's organization, must have thought staying with Chi-Chi in the aftermath of that trial would be like walking around with a loaded grenade. Chi-Chi noted with amusement that the bodyguard beside the wall didn't seem too keen on the idea either, judging by the expression on his face.

"I can't impose." Bulma replied with a curt, nervous chuckle, followed by a pretty smile. "But I really can't leave you alone." She firmly added before glancing over her shoulder at Krillin again with a pensive groan. "I know! I'll give you my guy!"

Chi-Chi frowned deeply and raised a disbelieving brow at the suggestion. "You want to leave Krillin here?"

"No!" Bulma replied with a sneer in Krillin's direction and shake of her head.

Chi-Chi frowned apologetically on Bulma's behalf at the guard's wounded expression. She couldn't imagine what gave Bulma such a bad impression of the man. He kept quiet enough and seemed serious about his work, though he was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. In all fairness, though, he _was_ the topic of their discussion.

"Krillin is just a temporary guy that took over for my regular protection while I'm here in the city. He's not nearly as good as _my_ guard." Bulma added with a teasing smirk in Krillin's direction.

As Krillin lowered his head at the comment, Chi-Chi instantly understood that what Bulma claimed had to be at least partially true, because his body language admitted that he agreed to as much.

"Though, I don't really want to give up my guy. He's the best I've ever had." Bulma added with a fond smile and distant gaze.

Chi-Chi smirked teasingly at Bulma. "Oh? Bulma, have you been holding out on me? What is the deal with you and your bodyguard?" Chi-Chi asked with a shark-like, toothy grin.

Bulma gawked in disbelief at Chi-Chi before shaking her head dismissively. "There is nothing going on, Chi-Chi. Though I do admit, I like a good-looking guard, and among the ones I've had, he's pretty impressive."

Chi-Chi lowered her chin and raised her brows at Bulma as if to say 'I told you so'.

"But," Bulma forcefully added as she scowled at Chi-Chi's look, "he is also the best at what he does, and the only one I've ever hired who hasn't tried to sneak a peek at me when I'm dressing, or tried to steal my shit, or made a move on me, or pestered me for financial favors. He is completely trustworthy." Bulma smiled with a curt nod at her satisfaction with her defense to Chi-Chi's accusation, and then crossed her arms sternly.

"So that is why I'm keeping him. But you can't rely on Krillin and," Bulma quickly pressed her index finger to Chi-Chi's lips as Chi-Chi was already opening her mouth to object, "you can't stay here alone. I will not return to Capsule Corporation knowing you are all alone and vulnerable in this penthouse, no matter how tough you are, Ms. Mao!" Bulma yelled stubbornly.

Chi-Chi groaned and rubbed her forehead in defeat. "Bulma-"

"No! Krillin will stay until I send a replacement. And I will have the same company that employs my guy send their best available trained man to you. I'll even pay his salary, and pay to have him flown over here for you if he's not located in this city. I'll even pay for his _food_ if that makes it easier on you. There is no excuse for you to refuse this, Chi-Chi!" Bulma demanded as she hurriedly crossed the expansive, carpeted room, destined for the coat rack beside Krillin, who stepped aside warily at Bulma's hasty approach.

"How about...I like my privacy? How's _that_ for a reason? I don't want to be treated like a guarded criminal, Bulma!" Chi-Chi adamantly objected even as Bulma retrieved her phone from her hanging coat pocket and dialed a number with the press of a few buttons. "Bulma, what are you doing? Don't." Chi-Chi objected as she slumped in defeat and Bulma ignored Chi-Chi's plea.

Bulma placed the phone to her ear with a sly grin. "Yes. This is Bulma Brief. Get my assistant on the line, please." Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Chi-Chi with a reassuring smile as she waited. Then she smiled and turned her gaze away from Chi-Chi to resume speaking into the phone, "My plane should be arriving there at 9 a.m. tomorrow. Have my car ready, inform my driver, and tell Goku to meet me at the airport when I arrive. Also," Bulma added with a triumphant smile and a glance in Chi-Chi's direction, "tell the protection service to send their best available guy to this address. I'll be hiring an additional for my friend, Chi-Chi, who _desperately needs it_ right now." Bulma added with a stern glare at Chi-Chi, who stubbornly glared right back at Bulma.

Chi-Chi couldn't believe Bulma was going through with this. Even more so, Chi-Chi couldn't believe that she was allowing it to happen. Maybe, subconsciously, she did realize the true danger of her situation.

After all, if Majin Buu was also behind bars now with Babi Dee, she could sleep soundly. The brains of the operation hardly felt like a threat on his own, but his right hand man, the muscle…that man was a cold blooded killer, and her putting his boss away must've really threatened the monstrous criminal's standing. If _he_ ever attacked her, she did have some doubts about whether her street smarts and lifetime of martial arts training could really keep her safe.

"Yes," Bulma smiled into her phone, "we'll sort out all of those details tomorrow, then. Thank you, Oolong." Bulma turned off her phone with a smug grin before returning it to her pocket.

"So…I'm staying here for tonight, Miss Brief?" Krillin asked hesitantly.

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise at the sound of his nasally voice. Though they'd spent several hours in the same room, those were the first words he'd uttered in Chi-Chi's presence.

Bulma nodded to Krillin. "Yes, Krillin. You'll protect Chi-Chi for tonight. Then it's back to work as usual, I suppose." Bulma added with an indifferent shrug.

Krillin nodded fervently before straightening his posture in a bold display, his professional suit adjusting as well with his straightened posture. "Yes, Miss Brief. Ms. Mao, I promise you are in good hands." Krillin assured Chi-Chi with a slight bow before he walked off, down the hall of Chi-Chi's penthouse.

Chi-Chi stared in disbelief as she watched the man walk himself around in her home without invitation. "Bulma! What is he doing?" Chi-Chi complained.

Bulma waved a dismissive hand before retrieving her ivory wool coat from the coat rack. "He has to check the place first, Chi-Chi. For all we know, Majin Buu could have planted a bomb in your penthouse while you were in court today." Bulma admitted before gasping in realization and clapping a hand over her mouth. "I mean-"

"Bulma, I'm not worried," Chi-Chi interrupted, crossing her arms angrily and glaring down the hall. Bulma pulled her coat over her arms with an apologetic frown as Chi-Chi gritted her teeth and added, "just annoyed. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid." Chi-Chi winced at the sounds of Krillin searching through her things, likely ruining her home's careful cleanliness and organization in the process.

Bulma clapped Chi-Chi on the back unapologetically. "You'll thank me for this when I come back in three months or so, and you realize you're still alive. It'll be all thanks to me and my generosity." Bulma sang with an arrogant smile as Chi-Chi scowled at her.

Chi-Chi kept her arms tightly crossed to contain her fists, because with that smug grin on Bulma's face and the noisy shuffling of Krillin's search through her domain, Chi-Chi was feeling incredibly tempted to punch her well-meaning friend in the smug face for this imposition.

Krillin returned from his searching with a serious expression. "It looks clear."

"I could have told you that." Chi-Chi grumbled, glaring at the shorter man, who frowned apologetically at her intimidating visage. "So now I'm supposed to just let some stranger into my home tomorrow, whoever this service of yours sends?" Chi-Chi asked Bulma, following her friend as she marched towards the front door with Krillin in tow.

"Yes. They'll let you know who he is first, Chi-Chi." Bulma replied with a flippant roll of her eyes. "It's not like I expect you to allow some suspicious stranger in here at a time like this. For now, Krillin will stay here. You know him." Bulma added with a smile at Krillin, who smiled warily back at Chi-Chi, who was frowning dubiously at Krillin.

"Barely." Chi-Chi grumbled peevishly.

"And tomorrow your new guy will keep you even safer. Don't worry," Bulma added, grasping Chi-Chi's wrist as she forced her friend to meet her close, intense gaze, "I'm sure if you could put Babi Dee away, you can get that Majin Buu guy, too. Then you'll have nothing to worry about anymore. You'll be perfectly safe. Until then, I just want to make sure someone is around to keep you that way. And I'll see you again in a few months." Bulma added with a smile before endearingly wrapping her arms around Chi-Chi in a hug.

Chi-Chi hesitantly hugged back and opened her mouth to reply, something she'd been attempting to do the entire time Bulma was speaking, though Bulma wouldn't give her a word in edgewise as she hurriedly pulled away from the embrace.

"Bye, hon." Bulma smiled. "And congratulations again on winning your big case!"

"B-bye, Bulma." Chi-Chi replied, frowning deeply as Bulma slid through the door, allowing it to close behind her. Chi-Chi continued frowning at the closed door as Krillin stood beside her, looking on expectantly at Chi-Chi, for what, Chi-Chi didn't know.

After a while of being on the receiving end of useless gawking, Chi-Chi lowered her brows angrily towards the door.

"What?"

"Uh!" Krillin replied, startled by Chi-Chi's irritated tone. "I can spend the night on the couch if you feel that it's close enough to be safe!"

Chi-Chi frowned at Krillin, shaking her head slowly in disbelief. "That is _more_ than close enough." She uttered through clenched teeth before heading to her master bedroom and slamming the door closed behind her.

She didn't know how this all had spiraled out of her control, all from winning a successful case she had been working on for months, which should have been a triumphant experience. And now her life was slipping out of her control. She would be babysat by strangers and treated like a pariah by the wary people closest to her until the next criminal on her list was prosecuted.

After pacing in her room for a while in deep thought, the guilty, nagging feeling of being so abrupt with Krillin became too relentless to ignore. Chi-Chi growled with frustration as she swung her door open and stormed into her main living area, to find Krillin watching her television, casually seated on the red sofa where Bulma had been earlier. She stared disbelievingly at the relaxed man, whose gaze averted from his show for only a second to give Chi-Chi a friendly smile.

She was prepared to come out and apologize for her rudeness, to offer him something to eat perhaps. She was expecting to find him standing guard at the door, or observing the street below them through her floor to ceiling, expansive windows, but to find him seated casually on her couch, looking lazy and unprepared when he was being paid to guard her life, Chi-Chi felt infuriated by the sight of it. There would be no apology coming from her now.

"Isn't there something you're supposed to be doing right now?" Chi-Chi questioned as she crossed her arms and assumed a haughty stance.

Krillin glanced from the television again, his big, black eyes immediately widening in alarm at Chi-Chi's angered expression. "Yes, Ms. Mao!"

Krillin shot to his feet, grabbing the remote and clicking off the show before assuming a rigid posture. He resembled a military man in that moment, and Chi-Chi suddenly felt like a drill sergeant as Krillin stood at attention, as if awaiting his orders. A bead of sweat trickled down Krillin's forehead as he continued watching her, fully alert and rigid.

Chi-Chi felt her downturned upper lip twitch into a smile before she laughed aloud. "I'm sorry, Krillin." Chi-Chi apologized, still giggling with a dismissive shake of her head as the man relaxed with a bemused expression on his face, likely having trouble processing her quick change in demeanor.

"Do you want something to eat? A drink, maybe?" Chi-Chi sighed as she walked into her modern, sleekly designed kitchen without awaiting an answer.

She didn't know what came over her when she scolded Krillin. She reminded herself that she didn't even want protection in the first place. What did it matter to her whether the man protecting her did his job well or not?

"Uh…sure. What do you have to eat?" Krillin replied as Chi-Chi opened the refrigerator.

"Well…to be honest…" Chi-Chi admitted as she gazed into the sparse contents of the pristine white box of her refrigerator's interior, "I've been so busy with this case and spending so much time in my office, that I haven't been keeping much food around. I wasn't expecting company." Chi-Chi added tersely as she narrowed her eyes without meeting Krillin's gaze. "Here." She relented as her eyes settled on a bowl of cut fruit. "This will do for now. I have some frozen dinners for later. I'll just have to go shopping tomorrow." She explained as she pulled the bowl from the fridge, swinging the door closed with a smooth movement of her hips before turning around to place the bowl on the granite countertop.

"Thanks." Krillin replied, taking a seat at one of the wrought iron barstools across the countertop from Chi-Chi.

She handed him a fork and a plate, and he helped himself as Chi-Chi grabbed another set, doing the same. They ate quietly for a moment, curiously inspecting one another.

"So…you've worked for Bulma before?" Chi-Chi asked conversationally.

"No. This is the first time I've worked for Bulma Brief. I already knew _of_ her, just never met her before." Krillin explained with a dismissive shrug.

Chi-Chi shrugged to herself as well. Bulma was the heiress to the world renowned billion dollar corporation, Capsule Corp, hence her need for bodyguards. It figured that someone in Krillin's line of work should have known of her, especially when she was already being guarded for the past few years by someone from his company.

"And how do you and Miss Brief know one another?" Krillin questioned curiously, raising his gaze from his food to smile amicably at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled before poking her fork into another piece of fruit. "Bulma and I go way back. We went to school together." Chi-Chi explained indifferently as she lazily waved her loaded fork in the air. She then bit the fruit with a snap of her teeth as Krillin lowered his head and resumed eating. A long silence ensued as the pair finished their snack in silence.

"She means well, by all of this," Chi-Chi finally added quietly as she stood to clear the mess from her kitchen, "but I really can protect myself." Chi-Chi spun around with the fruit bowl in her arms and was startled when a gentle hand landed on one of her arms. She stopped abruptly and shifted her gaze to meet Krillin's serious expression.

"Hey. I don't doubt you, but you really need to let me do my job. And the guy that comes to replace me tomorrow, I'm sure you can manage to get along with him if you can find a different way to look at this. Your friend _did_ do this because she cares, so you don't want to let down the people who care about you by refusing help, right?"

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, rubbing her forehead with a massaging motion of her fingers. She knew Krillin had a point. If anything ever did happen to her, her father, Bulma, and her other close friends would be devastated. She had a responsibility to take what help she could get.

"Maybe you're right. But I don't have to like this." Chi-Chi added stubbornly as she resumed cleaning the kitchen.

The evening finished uneventfully, with more small talk, much in the same way as that afternoon had gone.

Krillin told Chi-Chi a little more about himself, informing her that he had a wife and a young daughter. He explained that his wife used to be a big name in the fashion industry when Krillin was assigned to protect her, which was how they met, but now she stayed home to raise their child.

Chi-Chi couldn't help developing a growing fondness towards Krillin. She was almost sorry he had to be replaced in the morning. Though, after what she'd witnessed through the day, she did see Bulma's point about him not being the best at what he did. Krillin seemed like he could be a great friend, but a great bodyguard, she highly doubted.

* * *

The next morning, Chi-Chi awoke to the startling bell-like ringing of her cell phone. She rubbed her eyes as she stretched towards the nightstand and reached her free hand toward the electronic glow of her ringing phone, which contrasted with the shade-darkened atmosphere of her room.

Holding the phone in front of her face, Chi-Chi recognized the caller's name and groaned it aloud as she placed the phone to her ear.

"Bulma?"

" _Chi-Chi…are you alright?"_

"I _was_ until someone called me at," Chi-Chi craned her neck towards the fluorescent red digital display of her alarm clock to check the time, "nine a.m. on a Saturday."

" _Oh. Well, it's really not that early, Chi-Chi. Anyways, I just got in to West City and you'll never believe what happened."_ Chi-Chi opened her mouth to reply, but Bulma hardly paused before animatedly continuing, _"You have no idea how much you owe me now. I mean, you better really appreciate what I am sacrificing for y-"_ ** _click_** **.**

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi waited a tick and then sighed with exhaustion as she set the phone back on her white lacquer nightstand. Whatever Bulma was dealing with, Chi-Chi decided Bulma could wait until later to share.

Chi-Chi laid her head back on her fluffy, down-filled pillow, yawning in contentment before that disruptive ring sounded again. Her eyes widened at the disruption as she swiped the phone from the nightstand and lifted it above her face in her reclined position, before she tapped the little round, red phone icon on the screen and placed the phone back on the dresser.

She knew Bulma would take the hint. Chi-Chi didn't want to talk right now. She was tired. Chi-Chi rolled to her side, wrapping the plush comforter in her fists and humming serenely at the comfortable, relaxing feeling, until that shrill ring haunted her for a third time.

"Dammit, Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled, slapping at her blankets before irately spinning towards her nightstand. "What is it?" Chi-Chi asked as she placed the phone to her ear.

" _-eeee! Chi-Chi Mao, you Nazi!_ _My friend that I just visited! I'll be on the phone for a few minutes! Go wait in the car!"_ Bulma yelled loudly as Chi-Chi grimaced at the noise and pulled the phone from her ear until Bulma addressed her in a lower and calmer voice.

"Bulma, what is going on over there?"

" _I've been trying to tell you, Chi."_ Bulma huffed, her voice laced with irritation. _"I talked to the protection service last night, and they placed you with a guy who they assure me is the best available at what he does."_

"Well, that sounds promising." Chi-Chi replied. She really didn't like waking up to the reminder of _that_ situation.

" _Yeah. I hope so."_ Bulma grumbled dubiously.

Chi-Chi quirked a brow at the unexpected response. "Bulma?"

Bulma sighed loudly over the phone before groaning at something. " _This professional they found refused to leave West City. He apparently has something against Satan City."_

"So they have to find someone else."

" _No. Actually, Goku knows the guy and owed him a favor, so they worked it out between themselves, without my knowledge, that they would trade positions."_

"Goku?" Chi-Chi questioned as slowly sat up in bed and knitted her brows pensively at the vaguely familiar name.

" _My guy, Chi! MY great, reliable guy is on a plane right now, headed for Satan City for your protection, while I'm stuck with the stubborn asshole who better be as good as they say, because this guy is really pissing me off already and I just met him!"_

"Really?" Chi-Chi questioned dumbly.

" _Really."_ As she tiredly ran her fingers along her scalp and through the length of her hair, Chi-Chi couldn't help snickering in amusement at Bulma's deadpanned tone. It really sounded like Bulma was in for a rough ride with her new protection. _"It's not funny, Chi-Chi."_

"So…you're telling me that I have this excellent guard coming here who you didn't want to share?" Chi-Chi asked with a wide smile as she fell back into her soft mattress. Her loose silky, ebony locks cascaded across the pillow as she stretched languidly on the bed. "I guess this won't be so bad after all." Chi-Chi teased, not that she felt any more comfortable about the whole idea of being protected by someone that would be intruding in her life, but she enjoyed getting a rise out of Bulma. "Then again, if you still want to keep him to yourself, we can forget about this whole terrible idea of yours, Bulma. I can just send him right back to you." Chi-Chi offered with a glimmer of hope.

" _No way."_ Bulma stubbornly replied. _"I'll just have to deal, but like I said, you owe me."_

"It's hardly fair that I should have to owe you for something you're forcing on me, Bulma." Chi-Chi replied into the phone with a petulant frown.

" _This is what friends are for, Cheech."_ Bulma replied cheekily. When she spoke again, her tone had returned to one of irritation, _"When Goku gets there, you let him know how pissed I am about this. He's going to be so sorry when he gets back here. He had no business making that decision without me. This jerk friend of his is going to make my life miserable for the next few months! I can see it now!"_

"I'm sure it's not that bad. You probably have to get to know the guy." Chi-Chi said consolingly. She narrowed her eyes perceptively as she listened to the sound of another, deeper voice in the background through the phone before Bulma growled audibly into the receiver.

" _I have to go. My new guard insists we need to leave the airport now."_ Bulma said with such a cynical tone that Chi-Chi could practically see her friend's eyes rolling. "Bye, Chi."

" _Bye, B-"_ ** _click._** _–ulma."_ Chi-Chi huffed at the abrupt ending to their conversation before tossing her phone on the nightstand again and throwing her blankets aside. She was wide awake after ending that conversation.

Chi-Chi laid awake in bed with no idea what to expect when Goku would arrive that day. She had no idea what to expect over the course of the next few months, even. She only knew her life would be much different than it was before that guilty verdict of Babi Dee's trial put her life in a tailspin, one that would change her life in more ways than she knew.


	2. Stalked

Chi-Chi stepped out of her steamy master bathroom, dressed for the day in casual jeans and a colorful, printed silk blouse while attempting to shake off the doubts and frustrations she was still feeling about her day's predicament.

As the sunlight streaming through her bedroom windows hit her eyes, Chi-Chi was alarmed by a strange shuffling sound in her apartment.

Being on the top floor penthouse, she never would hear noises from neighboring apartments, so she knew whatever she was hearing was coming from inside her apartment. The sound was growing louder and approaching her door.

Chi-Chi gasped in alarm. Maybe Bulma was right after all to be so imminently concerned about her safety. Chi-Chi silently stepped just beside her door, prepared to take her intruder by surprise as she listened carefully for his footsteps.

With swift, hasty movement and a fearsome yell, Chi-Chi threw her door open and swung the knife-edge of her hand into her would-be assailant's throat. As she sighted her opponent, Chi-Chi's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply through her teeth, grimacing at the sight of the choking man falling to his knees.

"Krillin! I'm so sorry! I forgot you were here!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she fell to her knees and apologetically helped the wounded man to his feet.

Krillin winced in pain and steadied himself, rubbing his wounded throat as he eyed Chi-Chi irritably. "I-I'm here, alright." Krillin replied raspily with a few coughs between his words as he clenched one eye shut with pain. "Not for much longer though," he added, warily eyeing Chi-Chi again as he took a careful step back, "thankfully."

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and glared sternly at Krillin. "I have people that want to kill me, Krillin. You can't just stalk around in my apartment." Chi-Chi replied defensively. "Besides, it's your _job_ to be prepared for things like that." Chi-Chi felt her cheeks heating with shame for her earlier mistake as she turned her face away.

"Right." Krillin agreed, albeit resentfully. "Well, I just received a call from the office. Goku Son should be here soon to take over for me. Can't say I'll miss you, Ms. Mao." Krillin added with a meaningful rubbing gesture of his throat.

"Call me Chi-Chi, Krillin. I...really am sorry for attacking you." Chi-Chi looked away in discomfort before turning towards Krillin and adding with a sweet smile, "I'm sure you must be excited to get home to your wife and daughter."

Krillin smiled back genuinely. "Yeah. It's always good to return home after a job." Krillin said with a huff of relief.

Chi-Chi frowned pensively. She never before considered the risk in that line of work, but it truly was a dangerous occupation, maybe even more so than _her_ profession.

"Can I fix you some breakfast?" Chi-Chi offered as she headed down the hall, in the direction of her kitchen.

Krillin cleared his throat tellingly. "I...uh...already polished off the rest of that fruit. There's really nothing left here but coffee, Chi-Chi. I made you some, though!" He hurriedly added appeasingly.

Chi-Chi frowned in disappointment. "That's right. I really need to go shopping this morning."

"You can have Goku take you." Krillin replied hurriedly, grabbing Chi-Chi's arm to still her as she was already on the move towards her coat rack.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Krillin, making Krillin immediately release his grip on her arm with a fearful expression. "I can handle a quick trip alone to the city market, Krillin. I'll be right back. Come with me if you have to, but I'm going now."

With that, Chi-Chi grabbed her coat and pressed the button for her private elevator, leaving the apartment with her head held high as she stepped into the golden, shiny box. Krillin hesitated at the door of the elevator. "Chi-Chi!"

He grumbled miserably to himself as Chi-Chi stood stubbornly inside the elevator, waiting for the doors to close in spite of his call.

"Chi-Chi! You need to wait here for your new guard!" Krillin called again, seemingly feeling tied to her apartment and too polite to forcefully reach out and stop her.

Krillin could protect her empty apartment for all Chi-Chi cared. If this Goku was there waiting when she returned, that would be just fine with her. Chi-Chi pressed the button at the elevator door, descending down to the first floor lobby. At the landing, Chi-Chi hesitated, then emerged from the elevator carefully. For the first time since that trial, she was feeling slightly nervous about her safety. Majin Buu and the rest of Babi Dee's gang couldn't really sneak into her exclusive building, though. Or could they?

Chi-Chi shook off her negative thoughts, holding her head high as she secured the sash of her tailored trenchcoat and exited her building. As the outer glass doors opened, the fresh, crisp fall air hit Chi-Chi, causing her to take a long, pleasant inhale. She was certainly not going to spend her next few months cooped up inside when she enjoyed the outdoor air so much.

Chi-Chi reached the crosswalk, carefully crossing towards the market, which was located only a block from her apartment. She remained vigilantly observant of all the people she passed as well as her general surroundings. She had told Krillin and Bulma that she could take care of herself, and going off on her own complacently would only prove otherwise.

The familiar sight of the bustling market brought a smile to Chi-Chi's face. She would enjoy filling her kitchen with food again, as she usually did, when her hours weren't absorbed in such a widely publicized trial. The cobblestoned, bustling square was lined with crates of vegetables, fruit, nuts and beans. In the distance, further down the alley, Chi-Chi could see the fish mongers, which would be her last stop after shopping for her produce.

Chi-Chi sorted through her choices, chatting politely in brief conversations with other regulars and vendors she had seen there many times before. Once her arms were filled with a large paper bag of her goods, Chi-Chi headed down the alley to the fish mongers, smiling smugly to herself as she realized that she escaped her apartment and her posted protection unscathed. She knew Bulma was overreacting. If Dee's gang wasn't attacking her at such a predictable and exposed location so close to her apartment, she likely had nothing about which to worry.

"Hello," Chi-Chi said with a charming smile as she reached the always-freshly scented cart of the fish monger, discreetly clasping a hand over her nose, "I'll take two pounds of..."

As Chi-Chi continued her order to the elderly fish monger, a man stepped beside her, keeping his head low as he browsed the selection and seemingly waited his turn to place his order. When Chi-Chi wrapped up her order and paid the vendor, she noticed that the waiting man had disappeared. He never placed his order, so his presence and sudden disappearance were suspicious.

Chi-Chi stepped away from the vendor uneasily, curiously eyeing her surroundings and finding nothing but smiling faces and grouchy city-goers carrying on about their business. There was no trace of any man in the market resembling the one she had vaguely noted shopping beside her.

With a dismissive shrug, Chi-Chi hurried out of the market as a gust of wind caused a chill to crawl up her spine. As she neared the crosswalk, passing a quiet alleyway, a hand suddenly snaked around Chi-Chi's waist so quickly that she had no opportunity to react. The way she was grabbed, her arms were pinned around her large bag of goods, giving her no freedom to move and defend herself.

She prepared to scream, knowing there were others nearby the deserted alley, when another strong hand clasped firmly over her mouth and her back was pushed roughly against the cement wall. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the man now standing right in front of her, face to face, whom she recognized from the fish monger's. She glared defiantly at him, and he glared back, though he seemed to have a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

"What are you doing away from your apartment all alone, Chi-Chi Mao?" The man questioned her with a smug smile.

Chi-Chi struggled in his grasp, nearly freeing herself until he wiggled with her, strengthening his solid grip and maintaining his inescapable hold. Chi-Chi prided herself on being great at escaping all types of holds and attacks. This man was very good at what he did for his grasp to be so impossible for her to escape.

"You're feisty, aren't you?" The man chuckled. "I like that." He added with a genuine smile before slowly, gently loosening his hold.

As soon as Chi-Chi found the leeway she needed to fight back, she struck at him, attempting to strike his throat like she had done to Krillin earlier. He clearly anticipated the move, raising his hand in a flash, catching hers in an iron grip before she could make contact with his throat, and never breaking his smile for a second.

"Yeah. A lot stronger than Bulma, that's for sure." He laughed at her angered, glowering visage. "I can see why you'd think you can get away with sneaking off like this, but don't do it again."

Chi-Chi knitted her brows deeply in confusion as the man released her, clearly having no intention to harm her. "Bulma? Wait. Who are you?" Chi-Chi asked as she lowered her brows disbelievingly and stared into the easygoing, black eyed gaze of the man before her.

"Goku Son!" He exclaimed quickly, extending his hand in greeting with a wide, toothy smile as Chi-Chi instinctively pressed herself against the wall behind her to distance herself from his loud, abrupt greeting.

"G-Goku?" Chi-Chi asked warily, raising one brow high in disbelief in learning that Bulma's oh-so-reliable bodyguard was the very man who nearly abducted her a second ago. Then she glared angrily as she processed everything that had just happened. "What the hell do you think you're doing, attacking me like that?!"

He laughed, crossing his arms and lowering his chin to meet Chi-Chi's gaze from his taller perspective. "Krillin warned you not to come out here alone, _didn't_ he?" Goku asked with an annoying, knowing smile.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to reply, but snapped it shut angrily at the sight of his cocky expression as he continued, "If _I_ can catch you out here, so can Majin Buu."

Chi-Chi raised her brows at Goku, slightly impressed by his knowledge of the man that was likely to target her. But then she scowled at him in realization. He just scared the hell out of her and risked being seriously hurt by her just to prove a point.

"You have no right to attack me!" Chi-Chi shouted as she poked a finger into the man's amazingly solid chest, "I don't care who hired you, or how good you are at what you do, Mr. Son. I will send you away this _instant_ unless you promise to never do something like that again!"

Chi-Chi surprised herself as she caused the tough, seemingly impenetrable man to grimace worriedly back at her with wide eyes. "I'm sorry! I won't do it again." He exclaimed with an apologetic shake of his palms in Chi-Chi's face.

Chi-Chi sighed a shaky release. She didn't realize until that moment how disturbed she was by the threatening grasp of an unknown stranger. The helpless, vulnerable feeling was too much. She was a strong woman, who prided herself on being tough physically, mentally, and emotionally. To feel so exposed, so needy of another's protection made her almost sick to her stomach. But Goku's little stunt did make her realize that she wasn't safe on her own, at least not as safe as she'd like to think she was.

"C'mon. I'll take that." Goku offered with an apologetic tone as his hands skimmed beneath hers, his fingers brushing hers lightly as he relieved her of her load and took the groceries off her hands. Chi-Chi inhaled sharply at the surprisingly warm contact before pushing off from the wall with a hesitant nod at Goku's smiling face.

She hadn't really had the chance to process his appearance in the midst of her attack and defense, and consequent anger, but now that she was at ease and he was smiling at her, she realized what Bulma meant when she said he was nice to look at. His dark hair and eyes contrasted beautifully with his pale skin, which she noted was a similar shade to hers, both the hair and the skin. He was tall and muscular; she could tell even through the trenchcoat and trousers he wore, just by the way the fabrics skimmed across his body as he moved.

Chi-Chi tried not to think of that as she forced herself to keep her chin -and her eyes- raised high. She was a respectable figure in this city. She couldn't be caught ogling a man as she crossed the crosswalk outside her building.

"How's your back?" Goku asked, glancing quickly over his shoulder to view Chi-Chi as she trailed behind him.

She breathed an internal sigh of relief at the fact that he hadn't turned a moment ago, while her eyes were lowered. That would have been embarrassing. Goku continued glancing back at her expectantly as they walked, reaching the entrance of Chi-Chi's building when Chi-Chi shook her head hurriedly, remembering he had asked her a question.

Now that he mentioned it, her back was hurting a little from that harsh collision with the stucco building from their earlier encounter. She could have been bruised or even had some abrasions beneath her trench coat to tend to. Chi-Chi frowned as she walked through the automatic doors Goku was holding for her, entering her building. "My back is fine," Chi-Chi lied as she hurriedly paced through the lobby with Goku, "but I bet my coat is a mess and likely torn from being pressed against that grimy building."

"Sorry." Goku replied quietly, his voice tinged with regret.

Chi-Chi stiffened uncomfortably, averting her gaze from Goku as they reached the elevators and he pressed the button on the wall with a slight look of guilt on his face. She couldn't imagine how she was supposed to spend the next few months with that man always in her presence.

Something about him made her...nervous. And Chi-Chi was _never_ nervous, not even around the most intimidating people, not even on the day of her first trial. They stepped inside the elevator once those metallic doors slid open, silently and awkwardly riding up to the penthouse together. The discomfort was new to Chi-Chi, and it made her uneasy. Maybe she would have been better off if Goku stayed in Bulma's service and she had to deal with the asshole Bulma was complaining about. Chi-Chi knew how to handle assholes, no problem. This man...she didn't quite have him figured out. He was certainly unpredictable, she would give him that.

"Where do you want this?" Goku asked as the elevator dinged, opening to expose the open floor plan of Chi-Chi's apartment, where Krillin stood waiting anxiously until he sighted them together.

Chi-Chi eyed the brown bag in Goku's hands before mutely nodding at the kitchen countertop in answer.

"You found her!" Krillin huffed in relief, addressing Goku, who smiled back genuinely at the earlier-met temporary hired protection. Then Krillin turned to Chi-Chi with an appreciative smile, "I take it the market was uneventful, then."

Chi-Chi and Goku both laughed, for different reasons. Chi-Chi's laugh was humorless, while Goku's was loud and genuine. Chi-Chi glared in annoyance at Goku. He really _was_ amused in the market. He probably enjoyed scaring the living daylights out of all the people he was hired to protect.

"Are you heading off now, Krillin?" Goku asked, startling the other man, who was blinking in confusion at the mixed reactions to his earlier question.

"Y-yeah. I guess so. Is there anything else you need, Goku?" Krillin asked with a tilt of his head. "I can be here if you need a night off sometime." He hurriedly offered.

Goku smiled at Krillin appreciatively while Chi-Chi scowled in disapproval of the entire conversation. She was not happy about this conversation regarding her that made her sound like an invalid in need of constant supervision. It wasn't like she was the first person to be targeted by a killer. Just because she was good at what she did and this murderer was next on her list didn't mean her life should have been shanghaied by a couple of overpaid brutes.

"I can survive a night on my own." Chi-Chi responded to Krillin with a harsh glare.

Krillin frowned apologetically before glancing at Goku one last time. "Good luck, then. Be careful." Krillin said to Goku as he took his black peacoat from the coat rack and gave a meaningful nod towards Chi-Chi's intimidating presence to accompany his warning.

Goku smiled with ease as Krillin made his escape through the elevator door. Chi-Chi wondered if Goku was disregarding Krillin's warning or smiling because he had more surprises planned for Chi-Chi like his morning market ambush. She narrowed her eyes peevishly at him with that thought as he removed his trenchcoat, to hang it on the rack where Krillin's had just been. As Chi-Chi went to remove her own coat, Goku traveled into the kitchen and began opening cupboards. Chi-Chi pursed her lips in displeasure as Goku began perusing the contents of cupboards in her kitchen when the elevator doors had barely finished closing from Krillin's exit.

"What are you doing now? Planning to poison me to prove that _it_ can be done, too?" She questioned harshly and facetiously as she crossed her arms tightly and stepped into the kitchen, behind where Goku was kneeling and beginning to inspect the lower cupboards.

He didn't even pause his work at her question, only glanced over his shoulder with a smile as he met her eyes with his dark-eyed, steady gaze and responded. "You really should be more straightforward. Sarcasm doesn't suit you." He commented nonchalantly before returning to his work.

Chi-Chi balked at his brush off, completely affronted by the simple suggestion as Goku practically sprinted out of the kitchen with clear intent, towards the hall at the other end of the penthouse. " _Now_ what are you doing?" Chi-Chi groaned with frustration, hurriedly following Goku.

Her heels clicked loudly for the few steps through the kitchen until they thumped quietly against the plush white carpeting the rest of the way. _His_ footsteps were amazingly soundless, like the man practiced stealth in his free time. Chi-Chi groaned to herself as she reached Goku, only to just miss grasping his shoulder when he turned into the guest bedroom.

She was certain he had no intentions of answering her question if he hadn't done so by now. She was also certain that she'd prefer to trade guards with Bulma. She didn't care what city that other guard preferred. She would get him on the phone and make him agree to come to Satan City so everyone could be at least a little less miserable than what Chi-Chi was foreseeing.

"I'm checking your penthouse." Goku suddenly offered, surprising Chi-Chi as she had all but given up on the possibility of receiving a reply to her earlier question.

She rolled her eyes once she processed what he said and followed him as he moved into her bedroom. "Krillin already did that! I want you to stay out of my room!" Chi-Chi ordered impatiently as Goku paid her no mind and proceeded to kneel on the ground and check beneath her bed. "Out!" Chi-Chi yelled with a vehement point of her finger towards the door and more anger behind her outburst, to which Goku finally stopped searching her room and froze in place with apparent reluctance.

"Did Krillin check in _here_?" Goku asked openly as he frowned with concern.

"Well...I'm not sure..." Chi-Chi responded hesitantly as she knitted her brows together and attempted to recall whether Krillin had searched that room.

"Because I think there's something under your bed." Goku stated as he slowly reached beneath the bed again, meeting Chi-Chi's eyes for permission. As Chi-Chi's hesitance remained clearly written on her face, Goku carefully reached beneath, pulling his hand back with a crumpling sound. "If Krillin checked in here, he would have found this."

Goku produced an item in his hand with a smug smile. Chi-Chi stepped closer, knitting her brows tightly in bewilderment at what he'd found. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment for only a moment as she recognized the headline of the newspaper article regarding her case, which should have never ended up beneath her bed.

"I did _not_ leave that there! Are you mocking my housekeeping skills?!" Chi-Chi blared indignantly as Goku's eyes widened in shock at the unexpected reaction.

"N-no!" He replied quickly, waving the paper frantically before him with a wary grimace. "That's not what I'm saying!"

"Then just what _are_ you saying?" Chi-Chi responded accusingly as she crossed her arms and glared at the man who dared to insult her in her own home.

Goku sighed heavily before unfolding the paper. His eyes skimmed over the article before a perturbed frown crossed his face. His gaze lifted to meet Chi-Chi's, and all the anger dissolved from her within an instant upon seeing the solemn concern on his face.

"Look." He said gravely as he handed her the paper.

Chi-Chi reached for the paper, her fingers trembling when they brushed against his calloused fingers, and then the dry feel of paper. Goku watched her carefully as she looked at it to recognize the exact article that she knew it was, the report Bulma had read earlier about her case. But _that_ was not significant. It was what was scrawled over the article in black marker that had her concerned. "It's a message." Goku stated.

"It's a threat." Chi-Chi corrected as her heart raced and she dropped the paper on the bed with a sharp intake of breath, where the folds of the paper spread wide open to display the neatly written message,

 _"I look forward to congratulating you in person, Ms. Mao._

 _–MB"_


	3. Dined

He was only half-listening to the informative voice emanating from the phone against his ear, while his eyes were fixed on the woman in the next room, who was trembling in her father's massive, supportive arms.

It wasn't that he had any lack of respect for Krillin, but Goku already knew-from what the detectives were telling the Maos in the next room-that any information Krillin could offer over the phone wouldn't be enough to keep Chi-Chi Mao safe. When he called, he'd hoped that Krillin might've noted something suspicious in the time he spent at Chi-Chi's penthouse. But currently, Krillin was rambling on about Chi-Chi's schedule that day and night, down to the minute details, which meant he had nothing. Judging by the facial expressions of the people in the other room, the police had nothing to go on either. But there had to be an answer to his question somewhere.

"Krillin!" Goku forcefully interrupted Krillin's monologue, turning his back to the other room as his outburst seemed to alarm the others, "Majin Buu had to be in here before you arrived. There's no other way to explain him planting that paper under Chi-Chi's bed."

Goku growled with aggravation when Krillin immediately began agreeing with him.

"I need to know how he got in!" Goku demanded fiercely.

He loosened his clenching grip on the phone and rubbed his forehead with a weary sigh. It wasn't Krillin's fault that no one knew how Majin Buu found a way into Chi-Chi Mao's seemingly safe penthouse undetected.

Goku's tone softened before he spoke to Krillin again. "I'm supposed to protect her, Krillin." He took a cautious glance over his shoulder at his own subtle reminder, feeling instantly relieved to see that Chi-Chi was still safe beside her worried father. "How am I supposed to do my job if I don't even know where the assassins are coming from?" Goku ran a hand through his disheveled hair and sighed again, yet stopped short as Chi-Chi's raised voice and indignant stance in the living room took him by surprise.

"This is _my_ home! I am not going to let some criminal mastermind drive me out of it!"

Goku grimaced at the sight of the hesitant, retreating step of the two detectives while Ox Mao released his restraining grip around his daughter's shoulders in defeat. "Krillin. I've. gotta. go." Goku said slowly as he pulled the phone from his ear while watching Chi-Chi move in on the detectives, as if preparing to chase them from her home.

 _"Goku, wait!"_

"Call me if you get anything new!" Goku hurriedly demanded before hanging up his phone and hustling into the living room, placing himself between Chi-Chi and the detectives.

Goku paused to consider the irony of his action, whether he was really protecting the armed cops _from_ the petite, endangered woman whom he was meant to protect. He dismissed the errant thought as he turned to face Chi-Chi with a disarming smile. It was definitely time to diffuse the situation, and the smile already seemed to be doing the trick, as Chi-Chi's angered brows lifted high in surprise.

"Let's get out of here for a little while and let the detectives do their jobs." As the others all frowned back at him in disbelief, Goku blinked in bewilderment before shrugging back at them, "I mean, they've been questioning you and your father for hours," Goku carefully restrained the tone of complaint from his voice that was dying to come out, "and it's already past lunch time."

He couldn't contain the hint of a whine in his voice that accompanied the rumbling of his stomach. Chi-Chi scowled sternly back at him, as if she was going to lecture him for some reason, but then Ox Mao stepped forward with his hand on Chi-Chi's back, distracting her from whatever she was about to say. "Maybe that's a good idea. What was your name again, son?" Ox prompted with a pensive rub of his chin as he narrowed his eyes perceptively at Goku.

"Goku. Goku Son."

"Yeah...Goku. I'm pretty hungry, myself! There's a great diner down the street." Ox responded with a wide smile and rub of his stomach as

As Ox smiled and rubbed his stomach, Chi-Chi huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, then. _You_ two can go if you want. I am not leaving my penthouse with these suspicious characters after what just happened."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes accusingly at the deeply frowning detectives. Goku grimaced worriedly at Chi-Chi's decisive statement. The whole point of his suggestion was to get Chi-Chi away from the place while the detectives searched to turn up any clues about Majin Buu.

"But Ms. Mao," the younger of the two detectives said, stepping forward and daringly meeting Chi-Chi's gaze, "we need to search the penthouse for evidence," he lowered his chin, giving Chi-Chi a pointed look, "which I can already see will be very difficult with you in it."

"What-" Chi-Chi looked at her father in alarm, "what does _that_ mean? Are you planning to tear the place apart?!" She blasted angrily at the detective.

Goku met Mr. Mao's gaze with a desperate, pleading expression, which the ex-lawyer seemed to pick up on as his eyes widened just before he winked at Goku. "No, they won't, honey." Ox said, "because I'll stay here to keep an eye on Detectives Piccolo and Kami while they search. You really should get out with Goku. I'm sure you'll be safe with him."

Ox Mao gave a stern look to the aforementioned bodyguard. Goku smiled easily back at the larger man and didn't bat an eye before heading to the door. "C'mon, Chi-Chi. I'm starved." Goku said with a glance over his shoulder as he reached for the elevator button. "We'll bring something back for you, Ox."

Chi-Chi stormed up behind Goku, clapping her hand harshly against the wall beside the elevator button he was touching. "That's _Mr. Mao_ to you, and how about _Ms._ Mao while you're at it?" Chi-Chi huffed as the elevator dinged and the doors began sliding open.

Goku ignored Chi-Chi's intimidating stance as he stepped into the elevator and turned to smile at her.

"Hasn't anyone ever taught you some professionalism?"Chi-Chi scolded again.

Goku's smile mischievously widened and he reached for the lobby button within the elevator. "Not really. Anyone ever teach you when it's time to stop holding the elevator and get in already?"

Chi-Chi's face flushed at that comment, whether with anger or embarrassment, Goku didn't know. Either way, she hurriedly reached just outside the elevator doors. Goku momentarily worried that she was refusing to leave again, until Chi-Chi quickly returned with both of their coats slung over her arm.

"Were you _really_ about to leave without your coat?" She asked with a teasing smirk as she stepped inside the elevator and handed over Goku's.

Goku couldn't help guiltily laughing at himself as the elevator doors closed and they both wrapped their coats around themselves. "Probably."

"Honestly." Chi-Chi scoffed derisively, though Goku caught a hint of a smile on her face. "And _I'm_ the one depending on _you_?"

"I may not be great at a lot of things, but fighting and protecting is what I'm best at." Goku assured Chi-Chi confidently.

Chi-Chi's stern visage softened at the assured comment. She lowered her gaze to the ground as a silence fell over them in the confinement of the elevator. "So…the diner, huh?" Chi-Chi mused aloud, breaking the silence that lingered after that brief exchange.

The elevator abruptly stopped, and then the doors opened, revealing a busy lobby to the pair. Goku smiled and shook his head at Chi-Chi before proceeding ahead of her into the lobby. "Yeah! That's what your dad said." Goku said as he held his hand over the elevator, waiting for Chi-Chi to step through.

Chi-Chi stepped beside Goku, smiling at Goku's overtly jovial visage.

"He seems like a man that knows good food." Goku added with a toothy grin as he proceeded ahead with a bounce to his step.

Chi-Chi giggled quietly to herself, but not so quietly that Goku didn't hear it. Goku continued his enthusiastic pace, yet glanced suspiciously at Chi-Chi. "What?"

"I've just never…" Chi-Chi smiled to herself, her lips pressed tightly together as she shook her head and stepped through the sliding glass doors to the sidewalk outside the apartment building, "nevermind."

"Nevermind what?" Goku pressed curiously as Chi-Chi led them in the direction of the diner.

Chi-Chi smiled coyly to herself, keeping her eyes downcast as they carried on at their hurried pace. She raised her gaze to skim past the crowd ahead of them, to view the signage ahead. "The diner is right over there." Chi-Chi said with a smile as she pointed ahead.

Goku followed her finger with his gaze, smiling in recognition at the promising sight of a sign reading, " _Kame House Diner"._ "Great! I'm going to eat enough for five people today! I'm _so_ hungry."

"Don't be ridiculous." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes as Goku eagerly increased his pace and Chi-Chi began audibly panting with the effort required to keep up. "No one eats that much," Chi-Chi paused before adding, "except maybe, my dad." Chi-Chi smiled to herself as Goku smiled back at her understandingly. "Of course, a guy his size needs plenty of food to sustain himself."

"Yeah, well." Goku shrugged in agreement. "Me, too."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes again as she sidestepped a passerby and Goku temporarily became separated from her as they neared the diner. He noticed that Chi-Chi looked concerned with the separation, suddenly becoming wary of cars and other people on the street, like Goku had already been all along. Goku tilted his head observantly at her before meeting the oblivious woman by her side and nudging her in the shoulder. Chi-Chi jumped and gasped in alarm as she looked at Goku, standing beside her with an expectant look.

"You coming in? Let's go." Goku said impatiently as he led Chi-Chi towards the entrance to the diner from which they were standing only a few feet.

When he reached the door and turned to look at her again, Chi-Chi tensed as if Goku had somehow annoyed her. He didn't know what he could have done wrong. But maybe that was his imagination, that she was reacting that way. Women had always been an anomaly to him, something he couldn't understand. He wasn't about to understand this woman. Goku had a feeling he might never be able to understand Chi-Chi. That was fine, though. He didn't need to understand her. He only needed to keep her safe-which conveniently included keeping her fed.

"Seat yourselves, I'll be right with you." A long-haired, hurried waitress rattled dismissively as she passed the pair in the doorway with a tray full of food in hand.

Goku smiled at the waitress, though her slim back was already turned to them. He then instinctively grabbed Chi-Chi by the hand to lead her through the crowded diner entryway and towards an empty table he had spotted. Once he sat down, happy to have a seat and be one step closer to filling his cavernous pit of a stomach, he was surprised to see Chi-Chi seated across from him with a stunned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Chi-Chi blurted nervously as she subconsciously rubbed her hands together, then shoved them beneath the table.

Goku raised a brow dubiously at her, noting the way Chi-Chi's cheeks flushed, just as the waitress appeared beside their table.

"Here you go." The waitress said as she handed menus to each of them. "I'll be back to take your order in a few minutes. Coffee?"

Chi-Chi blinked dumbly at the waitress for a moment as Goku looked up to meet the dark eyes of the long-haired blonde. "I hate coffee." Goku wrinkled his nose in disgust before smiling hopefully at the waitress. "Orange juice?"

"Sure, hon." The waitress said with an assessing gaze at Goku and a sly smile spreading across her face. " _Whatever_ you like."

Chi-Chi cleared her throat loudly, prompting the waitress to shift her gaze to her. "I'll have tea, please." Chi-Chi ordered with a scowl and an abrasive tone that made Goku wonder even more than he already was, what was going through that woman's head.

"My name's Launch. Call for me if you need anything." The waitress said with a wink before she proceeded past the rows of filled tables, into the kitchen.

Goku watched through the open doors of the kitchen as Launch passed through, seeking any signs of abnormalities or strange characters, but the kitchen seemed to be running like a normal kitchen from the glimpse he could see. He wished he could see more. Perhaps he'd have to test Chi-Chi's food for her, just to be safe. Goku smiled to himself with that thought, before noting Chi-Chi angrily scowling at him from across the table. "What?" He asked defensively.

"I saw that." Chi-Chi drawled accusingly.

"Saw what?"

"You men are all the same." She replied with a reprehensive shake of her head.

Goku frowned bemusedly back at her, before suspiciously eyeing a new group of people who had just entered the diner and absently responding to Chi-Chi. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, you don't." Chi-Chi agreed, though by her tone, it sounded like she completely disagreed. "It doesn't matter." She finally huffed dismissively, which had Goku much more at ease as he concurrently decided the family that had just entered the diner was non-threatening.

"What are you going to have?" Goku asked excitedly as he perused the tempting selections on the menu. "I think I'll have the number 3, number 7, number 10, number 11, number 12, and I'll order your dad two number 12's. Think he'll like that?" Goku lowered his menu from his face to see Chi-Chi slowly lowering hers and gawking at him disbelievingly. "I mean…" Goku added self-consciously, "I could order your dad two of the number 7's instead?"

"You're really going through with ordering five meals for yourself?" Chi-Chi asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Goku nodded to himself. "Number 5. Your dad is definitely a number 5 guy." He added decidedly as a wide grin crossed his face and Goku happily placed the menu on the table.

"You ready?" Launch asked as she bumped abruptly against their table with her hip and placed their two drinks on the table. She took out her notepad from her pocket, then removed the pen from behind her ear and held it against the pad as if preparing to fire a loaded gun while she looked on expectantly at Goku.

"Yeah!" Goku smiled as he rambled off his order, and Ox Mao's order, before smiling expectantly at Chi-Chi.

"Are you guys," Launch began as she finished writing and knitted her brows with concern, "having a party I don't know about or somethin'?" Her eyes darted quickly between Chi-Chi and Goku, while Chi-Chi shook her head in disbelief and Goku smiled nonchalantly.

"No party. Just lunch." Goku said with a smile. "What about your order, Chi-Chi?" Goku prompted impatiently, surprised to see Chi-Chi smile appreciatively back at him before she began placing her order.

"I'll have the number four, eggs scrambled and whole wheat toast, lightly toasted. Sausage on the side, please." Chi-Chi smiled pleasantly at Launch, causing Goku to smile in relief at her change in attitude towards the waitress from earlier. Maybe Chi-Chi wasn't so difficult to understand. She certainly knew how to choose a good meal.

"Comin' right up." Launch said as she collected the menus from the table with a pleasant smile to both parties.

Goku smiled as he watched Launch leave, again leaning to the side in his seat as he attentively watched for activity in the kitchen.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"Watching her. You're so obvious." Chi-Chi growled angrily as Goku averted his gaze from the busy kitchen to meet Chi-Chi's harsh stare.

"Obvious?" Goku repeated dumbly before a beat of silence passed. "Watching _her_?" He added as he finally processed what Chi-Chi meant and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Yes." Chi-Chi said through clenched teeth before shaking her head dismissively. "You know what? It doesn't matter. Forget I brought it up. Just stop doing that. It's embarrassing." She added as she sipped at her tea and made a point to avert her gaze away from Goku.

Goku scratched his head, stunned by Chi-Chi's accusation.

"There's nothing wrong with looking, young lady." An elderly man interrupted from beside their table. The old man cackled jovially, drawing Goku's attention to the short man hovering over them. "I hired that beautiful young lady just to watch her strutting around here. She's not the best waitress, but she's a mighty nice piece, if you ask me." He cackled again, his cackling ending abruptly as he looked at Chi-Chi.

Goku followed the other man's gaze, alarmed by the fire in Chi-Chi's eyes as she glared at the old man.

"Wh-wh-" the old man stuttered worriedly as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, perspiring under Chi-Chi's loathsome gaze.

"There's a law against what you're doing, old man." Chi-Chi warned ominously. "It's called sexual harassment."

Goku laughed loudly and dismissively as he turned his attention from Chi-Chi to the old man. "Don't worry about Chi-Chi. She's a lawyer. She's just giving you a hard time."

"A…lawyer?" The old man swallowed convulsively as Goku cocked his head curiously at the unexpected reaction.

"Prosecutor." Chi-Chi added bluntly.

"Look! I didn't mean anything by it." The old man laughed nervously. "Launch likes working for me. She really does." The old man extended his hand to Chi-Chi with a warm, inviting smile. Though Chi-Chi frowned at the hand and made no effort to accept it, the old man continued, unwavering. "The name's Roshi. This is my diner." He said, dropping his hand from the unreciprocated handshake to raise both arms wide in the air to symbolically encompass their surroundings.

"Wow! You own this place?" Goku asked, openly impressed by the little, seemingly hapless old man.

"My boy," Roshi bragged proudly, "I _built_ it. See that turtle over there?" He asked as he nodded towards a large, metallic statue of a sea turtle decorating the entrance to the diner. Goku and Chi-Chi both looked and nodded. "That statue was made in 1915, and has been a part of this place since the day we opened."

"This place has been around for _ever_. You really must be old if you _really_ own this place." Chi-Chi responded cynically as she narrowed her eyes at the old man.

Goku was surprised by Chi-Chi's reaction, but looked to Roshi for his response.

"Maybe I'm old," Roshi cleared his throat and raised his chin, "but I've still got it." Roshi added with a sly smile.

As Chi-Chi frowned in disgust, Goku couldn't help smiling at the old man. There was something he liked about him. But even more than his personality, his position was important. The owner could tell him exactly what he needed to know.

"Mr. Roshi," Goku began, noting the way Chi-Chi scrunched her nose in disapproval at his use of the formal title, probably because she was jealous that he hadn't called her Ms. Mao.

"Call me Roshi."

"Roshi, have you hired any new people lately? Or have you noticed anything suspicious around here in the past few days?" Goku set his lips in a hard line as he intently watched the old man for a reaction, who was immediately alarmed and became just as serious upon hearing the question.

"Suspicious? No." Roshi replied as he pensively pulled at his white beard with his fingertips. "But I did hire a new guy this week. He's just a line cook." Roshi shrugged.

Goku immediately sat up straight, knitting his brows with concern. "Can I talk to him?"

"He's…uh…" Roshi said slowly, knitting his brows in concentration, "he's off duty right now. But I can send him out here for a minute if you'd like a word."

Goku nodded adamantly, and Roshi dubiously shrugged in agreement before heading back towards the kitchen while Goku watched him intently.

"What is that about?" Chi-Chi questioned curiously.

Goku's expression immediately softened as he looked at Chi-Chi with a warm smile. "Just doing my job, Chi-Chi. Nothing for you to worry about." Goku replied with a dismissive air as he casually leaned back in his chair.

Chi-Chi watched him suspiciously for a while, before returning to her tea with an easy manner about her as well. At least Goku knew his client wasn't on edge. Nervous clients were always more difficult to protect.

Launch emerged from the kitchen first, followed by another waitress, as they both had their arms filled with trays of food. Goku smiled widely at the sight as the waitresses placed the trays on an adjacent table and offered a plate of food to Goku and Chi-Chi to begin their meal. A neatly wrapped box was already prepared for them to bring home to Ox, so Goku smiled in content before delving into his food. Chi-Chi ate as well, though not as quickly, and Launch was content to leave the second table filled with Goku's other orders as the pair began their meal.

Goku was so involved in his eating, that by the time he began his second plate, he didn't notice the tall man in a dirtied kitchen apron approaching their table. At least, not until he was close enough for Goku to react quickly if he made any sudden moves against them.

"I hear you wanted to speak with me?" The man questioned with a note of irritation in his voice as his arms crossed tightly across his chest and he sat slightly against the edge of the adjacent table in a relaxed, yet domineering manner.

"Yeah." Goku replied, swallowing his food before licking the sticky sauce off his fingers and smiling up at the tall, bald man who was scowling down at him. "Do you know who she is?" Goku asked with a meaningful nod towards Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi stopped eating and startled in alarm at Goku's question, while the man's eyes widened curiously before he looked at Chi-Chi closely. Goku frowned as he carefully watched for the man's reaction, which was a cold stare at the woman, before he just as coldly met Goku's gaze.

"You do, don't you?" Goku posited perceptively without awaiting an answer.

The man scowled at Goku, before shaking his head slowly in denial.

"Why are you here?"

"That's a dumb question." The cook snorted dismissively. "It's a job. A man needs to earn a living."

"That's not what I'm asking you. You _know_ what I mean. What are your intentions?"

"I don't need this shit." The man responded with indignation. "My boss wanted me to speak with you. I spoke with you. Now, I need to get back to work." He stood upright, intent on leaving, until Goku stopped him by firmly grasping his forearm and staring intently into his eyes.

"I'm protecting this woman from any harm that may come her way." Goku stated before releasing the cook's arm and glancing at the nametag on the man's chest. "Just thought you should know that. Tien."

Tien rubbed his bruising arm, staring at Goku with that same cold look, though Goku could see a hint of a smile coming across Tien's face. "Well, good for her then." Tien uttered facetiously before turning away.

As he walked away, Tien glanced over his shoulder at Goku with a small smirk. Goku smiled back challengingly, before resuming his meal. He polished off what remained of his second plate and then reached for his third.

"What the hell?" Chi-Chi asked as Goku placed the new plate on the table before him.

He glanced up from his plate to meet her eyes with a questioning gaze.

"Mind telling me what _that_ was all about?"

"Just doing my job." Goku answered with a teasing smile before the table shook with a harsh collision, rattling the dishes and causing Goku to jump in his seat.

"Enough! Tell me what is going on!" Chi-Chi yelled irately as she removed her fist from the tabletop and crossed her arms sternly.

Goku gawked speechlessly at Chi-Chi. Not much scared Goku, but when Chi-Chi looked at him like that… _she_ was scary. "Listen, Chi-Chi." Goku quietly relented with a defeated sigh as he reluctantly ceased his eating to confess to Chi-Chi. "A guy like Majin Buu's gotta have people working for him. A _lot_ of people. There's no telling where he might plant them to get close to you."

"So you think…he's working for Majin Buu?" Chi-Chi questioned with deep concern and a glance over her shoulder towards the kitchen.

Goku leaned back in his chair, following Chi-Chi's gaze towards the kitchen as he bit his bottom lip pensively. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe not." Goku admitted with a shrug and a forced smile.

The truth was, he knew Tien knew exactly who Chi-Chi was, and his hiring at a nearby diner so close to Babi Dee's trial date was too coincidental to ignore. Yet, Goku had a sense that there was more to Tien than being Majin Buu's hitman. Maybe he was something else entirely. Goku resumed eating his food as he pondered over Tien's involvement with Chi-Chi. She obviously didn't know the man. So he had to be hired by someone. Maybe they'd have to pay a few more trips to this diner in the next few days. It was definitely worth it for the food, if nothing else.

"Ready for the check?" Launch's voice interrupted Goku's thoughts with a sassy attitude as a slip of paper fell onto the table, next to his condensation-soaked orange juice glass.

"I guess so!" Goku agreed with a chuckle as the check was already there and she gave him no say in the matter. "But I'm not done yet." He said as he pushed aside his emptied plate and reached past Launch, for another dish from the other table.

Launch raised a brow in disbelief as she watched Goku working on his new plate of food. She looked at Chi-Chi questioningly, who slowly shook her head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're not full yet." Chi-Chi complained to Goku as she pushed away her own half-emptied plate.

"You're not going to finish yours?" Goku asked in blatant disbelief as Launch reached for the empty plate, along with the stack of Goku's previously finished plates.

"No. Unlike you, I actually have a sense of when I've had enough food. It's amazing you're not bigger than my father, eating like that." Chi-Chi reprimanded Goku with a sneer of disgust.

Goku smiled to himself as he took another big bite of his juicy burger. He could care less what Chi-Chi thought of his appetite. He was in heaven with his food at that moment. Launch pursed her lips disapprovingly as she left the table with the stack of dirty plates balanced in her arms. Goku finished his plate and moved on to his last one, finally feeling content as he was reaching the end of his meal.

"Did Tien come to speak with you?" A familiar, raspy voice crooned from the distance.

Goku glanced up from his plate to smile at Roshi as the old man approached their tableside. "Yes. Thank you, Roshi. You were very helpful." Goku said genuinely before taking another bite of his food, closing his eyes briefly as he savored the delicious taste of his meal. "You make some really good food here!"

"Thank you. Did you enjoy your meal as well, Miss?" Roshi asked to Chi-Chi as he clasped his hands behind his back and eyed the woman in a less objectifying manner than he had earlier.

"Yes. Aside from some unseemly comments from the staff, I enjoyed my meal." Chi-Chi responded with a meaningful look.

Roshi chuckled guiltily. "Good, good. It was nice to meet you folks." Roshi said as he extended his hand to Goku, who immediately grasped the hand firmly and shook it.

"Goku." Goku said as he released Roshi's hand, and then waved his hand indicatively towards Chi-Chi. "And that's Chi-Chi."

"Hope to see you two in here again soon, Goku and Chi-Chi. You make a nice couple." Roshi said as he dismissed himself with a curt nod.

Goku shrugged off Roshi's assumption as he focused on finishing his meal, but couldn't help noticing Chi-Chi grunt in discontent.

"Couple. Why do people always make assumptions like that?" Chi-Chi muttered crossly. "If _I_ see two people eating together, I don't immediately assume that they're a couple, or father and daughter, or siblings. I ask them first."

"What's the big deal?" Goku asked indifferently as he took the last bite of his food and pushed the plate aside.

"The big deal is that we are not a couple!" Chi-Chi fired back angrily.

"So?" Goku asked as he picked up the check, looking at the amount as he reached for his wallet.

He glanced up from the check to see Chi-Chi rolling her eyes at him. Goku smiled to himself as he pulled the money from his wallet and placed it on the table. "C'mon. We'd better bring this food to your dad before he starves over there." Goku said as he stood from the table and reached for their bag of take-home food.

"I hope those detectives are gone by now." Chi-Chi grumbled as she stood from her chair and secured her trenchcoat sash around her waist. She met Goku's eyes with a wary frown. "I don't like that Detective Piccolo. He gives me the creeps."

Goku laughed as he stepped between tables carefully with the load of food in his hands. "He's just doing his job, Chi-Chi. That's how detectives are." Goku explained as he reached the door to the diner, stepping aside as another patron was already opening it from the outside.

"I guess that's how bodyguards are, too." Chi-Chi mumbled petulantly as Goku smiled in appreciation at the entering patron, a younger man, who was holding the door for the pair.

Goku glanced over his shoulder questioningly at Chi-Chi as a cool gust of wind hit them and they both stepped outside the diner. "Huh? What'd you say?" Goku asked as he struggled to remember what they were talking about after that distracting brief exchange with the stranger.

"Nothing." Chi-Chi answered quickly.

Goku frowned to himself. She seemed to be answering him that way a lot. This was going to be a long assignment if things kept up this way. As they walked silently down the street together, Goku wondered why he had to be stuck with another difficult woman for a client. First there was Bulma, who he was finally beginning to understand after all the time he'd worked for her, but who was difficult as hell to live with, especially in the beginning. Then he gets stuck with Chi-Chi Mao. Vegeta certainly called in a good favor, having Goku take this job in his place. Goku decided that if he didn't return to Bulma's security after this job, he'd have to request a job protecting a man or a child next time. Anyone but another enigmatic woman like Chi-Chi Mao.


	4. Determined

"...he's a great guy, isn't he?" Ox mentioned fondly, smiling at Goku as he unwrapped his stack of takeout boxes from the diner. "Roshi always makes sure I leave that diner happy. I've been going there for years." Ox frowned with a sudden change in mood before meeting Goku's eyes again. "I'm not sure if he'd hire a line cook who could be an _assassin_ , though. He might not look it, but Roshi's an astute man."

"You may be right. Something seemed...different about Tien. I can't put my finger on it." Goku responded musingly as a grateful Ox Mao heartily began eating his food from the diner in question.

"I can't believe this!" Chi-Chi blurted in complaint as she passed through the hall of her penthouse, peering into a bedroom.

Goku winced at the outburst, along with Ox, who had his mouth open in preparation to reply to Goku's comment before the outburst. Both men turned to warily eye the fuming woman, whose hands were balled tightly into fists.

"If those detectives were still here when I got back," she threatened as she shook a fist angrily in front of her face, "I'd be giving them a piece of my mind!"

"I think that's why they left in such a hurry." Ox muttered quietly into his sandwich, just loud enough for Goku beside him to hear.

Goku chuckled as Chi-Chi stiffened and glared accusingly at her father.

"And you!" She pointed rigidly at her suddenly wide-eyed father, "you promised you'd watch them for me!"

Ox gulped the rest of his first sandwich down while shaking his head apologetically at his daughter. "What did they do, Chi-Chi?" Ox asked with honest concern, while already reaching for his second takeout box. "I thought they behaved themselves rather well. Detective Piccolo searched through those rooms very quietly while Detective Kami searched out here. I was watching him with my own eyes." Ox explained with an apologetic, upturned palm before he grasped his second massive sandwich from the takeout box.

"I can tell you weren't watching Detective Piccolo in _here_. He might've been quiet, but he sure as hell wasn't careful with my things." Chi-Chi clenched her fists and stared into her bedroom before stomping her foot with a furious growl. "Rrrrgggg!"

"Uh...Chi-Chi..." Goku meekly began, wincing and then shutting his mouth tight when Chi-Chi spun around to glare furiously at him. He gulped. Goku wondered how she could be so scary. He was not going to push her at that moment. He could wait until after she calmed down.

"What?!" Chi-Chi blasted irately as she became impatient with Goku's lack of response.

Goku grimaced and nervously looked to Ox, but the bigger, older man was enjoying his food and seemed oblivious to Chi-Chi's anger. Either that, or he was just as scared as Goku and wisely staying out of the line of fire. Goku tried for a warm smile. Surely smiling at Chi-Chi would make what he was about to say go over more smoothly. That usually worked for Goku.

"Does it look like Detective Piccolo might've found something?" He asked, making sure to maintain a confident smile and tone as he spoke.

Chi-Chi glared for a moment longer, until she furrowed her brows with concern. Then she glanced to the side, inspecting her disarrayed room again. "I doubt it." She finally admitted begrudgingly after a long pause.

Goku huffed with disappointment. He wouldn't let Majin Buu get the better of him. He had to know how they did it.

"I'm afraid I can't stay around here much longer, Chi-Chi." Ox said sadly as he pushed aside the grease-stained Styrofoam boxes that had contained his quickly gobbled diner meals. The man stood to his feet, looking indecisive about whether to make any move to leave.

Goku smiled at Ox encouragingly and placed an assuring hand on the tailored suit jacket adorning the man's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ox. I won't be letting your daughter out of my sight. I promise I'll keep her safe. We'll get to the bottom of this break-in," Goku frowned with determination, "and we'll take care of Babi Dee's gang before anything happens to Chi-Chi."

Ox stared intently into Goku's eyes as he spoke, before looking worriedly at his stoically frowning daughter, who was slowly approaching them. Then he gave a small smile to Goku before Goku smiled back. "Thank you, Goku. I'll trust you. Don't let anything happen to Chi-Chi." Ox said as Chi-Chi stepped beside him and he immediately wrapped his arms tightly around his daughter. "Goodbye, Chi-Chi." He said with a smile before he pulled away from the embrace to meet his daughter's gaze. "You listen to Goku. I want you to stay safe."

With that, Ox turned to retrieve his coat and reach for the penthouse elevator button, unaware of the deep scowl his daughter wore upon hearing his well-meaning demands. Goku looked at Chi-Chi's expression with concern as the elevator doors opened for Ox. "You o-?" Goku began addressing Chi-Chi before he was interrupted by Ox's hearty bellow.

"Bye! Thanks for the food!"

"Bye, Ox!" Goku called back jovially as he turned to face the closing elevator doors while Chi-Chi began moving in his peripheral vision. "Chi-Chi?" He questioned, turning his head quickly to face her as soon as the doors were closed. Goku followed the line of Chi-Chi's movement to find her bustling around near the coat rack.

"Come on!" Chi-Chi demanded as Goku's eyes widened in surprise at her sudden determination. Chi-Chi shrugged her coat on and repeatedly, forcefully pressed the button to the still-closing elevator. "You were right about what you said. We need to get Majin Buu, and we need to get him fast." Chi-Chi demanded as the elevator doors opened again for Chi-Chi and Goku still stood dumbfounded in the living room. "I need to go to my office so I can work on his prosecution."

Upon seeing Chi-Chi step into the elevator without him, Goku hurriedly scrambled for the coat rack. "Hold on, Chi-Chi!" Goku called as the woman was already pushing the button within the elevator to descend.

It was a good thing Goku could move fast. If he hadn't sprinted into the elevator with his coat as fast as he did, Chi-Chi would have been entering the lobby with no protection. The elevator doors closed just as he dove in, nearly snagging his coat, but Goku just made it in and huffed with relief. He looked at Chi-Chi to see her indifferent about his near catastrophe, still as determined as before.

"It won't _just_ be Majin Buu." Chi-Chi continued as her brows lowered into an angry glare. "I'll take down the entire organization!" She pounded a fist into her open palm so suddenly that Goku stepped back in alarm. "I won't rest until they're finished. Think they'll push _me_ around?" She huffed indignantly as she placed her hands on her shapely hips.

Goku couldn't help staring at those hips for a moment as he stood aside Chi-Chi, slightly behind her. Goku shook his head quickly, before looking intently at the elevator doors. He had to stay alert for any danger when those doors opened. He didn't know what had him feeling distracted. But he couldn't help smiling to himself as Chi-Chi's determined speech quickly replayed in his head while the elevator doors opened.

"Can I safely step out of the elevator?" Chi-Chi asked facetiously after Goku's long delay, while he stared in a daze towards the open lobby revealed before them.

"Y-yeah!" Goku uttered in reply as he stepped forward, on high alert once he stepped foot in the lobby.

Goku narrowed his eyes as he led Chi-Chi towards the main exit of the apartments. He keenly observed the patrons and staff as they passed. Everyone was suspect after Chi-Chi's break in. Most employees seemed indifferent to him, but the stout old lady behind the desk eyed Goku back, frowning deeply at him as he passed. He noted the name tags of her and all the other staff members he sighted before leaving the building. Whatever information could be used to find Majin Buu's people, Goku would use it.

Once on the streets, the walk to Chi-Chi's office wasn't very far, and passed in comfortable silence between the pair. When they arrived at the towering building that housed Chi-Chi's office, Goku looked up in awe. The place was massive. "You work here?"

"Of course I do." Chi-Chi answered tersely as she stepped past Goku, determined to enter the front door of her building.

Her heels clicked loudly against the two steps leading to the threshold, until the thump on the third step alerted Goku quickly to dive behind her when Chi-Chi lost her footing to the crumbling edge of the stone step beneath her. He enveloped his arms around Chi-Chi as she stumbled backward, nearly falling onto the concrete sidewalk behind them.

"You okay?"

"Y-yes." Chi-Chi answered uneasily as she placed a hand against Goku's chest, only to firmly push herself away from him.

He smiled, relieved that nothing more serious had happened, and intrigued by the rosy coloring that highlighted Chi-Chi's cheeks before she turned away to pull open the heavy, solid oak front door.

Goku followed her inside, navigating through the long, quiet and subtly lit hall that housed some first floor, seemingly vacant offices. Chi-Chi stopped as the hall opened up to a wider room surrounded by elevators.

Chi-Chi pushed a button and turned to Goku with her hands primly folded together in front of her. "My office is on the sixth floor."

Goku nodded before looking away to closely inspect their surroundings in the cold and sterile elevator lobby. No one else seemed to be in the building. It was a Saturday, after all. And from what Goku could see, the first floor seemed secure. The ding of the arriving elevator alerted him and Chi-Chi to the metallic, parting elevator doors.

Goku stepped forward before Chi-Chi could, wanting to take a look in there before she entered the elevator. Once it was secure, he waved her in, and they proceeded up to her office floor. It was all standard procedure, something Goku did all the time and clients usually accepted without question- _usually_ appreciated. But Chi-Chi...she seemed irritated by the precaution. Goku shrugged dismissively as the elevator opened to reveal another hall, similar to the one on the first floor. Chi-Chi could be annoyed all she wanted.

Goku wouldn't let that detract from him doing his job well. "Which way?" Goku asked as he stuck his head outside the elevator, looking both ways down the long corridor.

"This way." Chi-Chi said as she turned left and headed down the hall at a brisk pace.

Goku quickly caught up, wrapping a hand around Chi-Chi's forearm and gently pushing her back as he stepped forward. " _I'll_ lead the way." He said with a smirk as he noted the disgruntled frown that crossed Chi-Chi's face. With a smug tilt of his head, he added, "can't have you heading into danger now, can we?"

Chi-Chi glared at Goku as she reluctantly allowed him to take the lead. Goku could feel his smile stretching from ear to ear as he walked with Chi-Chi behind him. He was familiar with difficult women as clients, but something about Chi-Chi was…different. She was amusing.

"Stop." Chi-Chi ordered suddenly, causing Goku to suddenly halt his steps, just outside a large, ornately carved oak office door with a gold-plated plaque adorning its front.

The words, _'Chi-Chi Mao, Satan City Prosecutor'_ were printed across it in bold letters. Chi-Chi remained cautiously a few steps back as Goku pulled on the locked door handle. He smiled with relief as he realized Chi-Chi was finally taking her security seriously. She reached into her trenchcoat pocket, pulling out something with a metallic jingle before she quickly tossed it to Goku. "Here."

"Thanks." Goku said as he easily swiped the flying keys from the air.

"The brass key."

On Chi-Chi's key ring full of silver keys, Goku found the only brass key before looking at Chi-Chi with trepidation and preparing himself for what he might find behind the door. He inserted the key into the lock and twisted the knob in one swift, silent motion, something which took years of practice in his line of work for most, but he had mastered very quickly.

Goku silently darted into the suite, prepared for anything after what had been found in Chi-Chi's penthouse. The dark office looked like nothing but blackness and a few shadows initially, but as Goku stealthily made his way around a nearby chair, moving deeper into the place, and his eyes began to adjust to the darkness, he could make out the outlines of office furnishings.

Chi-Chi's office looked like the typical office setup in the dark. Two nice chairs were seated before a massive desk, behind which a more luxurious chair resided for Chi-Chi. The walls behind her desk were lined floor to ceiling with bookshelves housing hundreds of tomes. A console table against the side wall was lit by the sliver of light coming through the open doorway, and held a couple of small, fine glasses and a bottle of Scotch.

Goku chuckled to himself when he noted the drink. That wasn't what he'd pictured Chi-Chi liking to drink. With that thought, he glanced at her bemused expression while she lingered just outside the doorway. She probably kept the scotch to look professional and important to her clients. He'd have to find out some time what Chi-Chi really liked, because he decided that certainly wasn't it. Goku ran his hand across the smooth wood of Chi-Chi's desk as he passed it and made his way around to the front, where he most expected to find danger. His hand skimmed the side of the desk and beneath it as he came around to the front, carefully feeling for any anomalies in the shape of the furnishing.

Goku turned and ran both hands over the top of Chi-Chi's massive leather chair, then down its sides and across its plush seat. He finally felt around beneath the chair's framing, and when it seemed safe, pushed the heavy, dense piece of furnishing aside to get a closer look at the desk. There were many drawers, all of which could be a trigger. With a deep breath, he began pulling out the drawers, one by one, until he reached the end and all were clean. He stood upright and placed his hands on his hips, making a final inspection of the dark expanse of the office. Then he met Chi-Chi's expectant gaze with a settled, stoic smile.

"Can I come in now?" Chi-Chi responded impatiently as she returned the gaze with relief and reached for the light switch without awaiting an answer.

"No! Not the lights!" Goku yelled loudly as the room flooded with light and Chi-Chi quickly crouched into a protective position with her hands over her head.

A beat of silence passed. When Chi-Chi stood upright with her face paled, realizing nothing had happened, Goku exploded with laughter.

"You asshole!" Chi-Chi yelled irately as Goku continued laughing, though his laughter began subsiding after he heard the intensity of Chi-Chi's voice. The hurried footsteps approaching Goku caused him to turn just in time to sight Chi-Chi running up to him. "You _asshole_!" Chi-Chi repeated. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

She drew her arm up and repeatedly whacked at Goku's shoulder between panting breaths. Goku grimaced in pain as he protectively reached for the battered shoulder, pulling it from Chi-Chi's reach. She really packed a punch. "Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Chi-Chi huffed proudly before pushing Goku aside and reaching for the top of her chair. "Now move. I have work to do."

Goku stepped aside the desk, watching Chi-Chi closely as she seated herself in the large chair. Goku stood, peering over Chi-Chi's shoulder as she fastidiously set to work at her desk. He was mesmerized by the way she sought the neatly filed papers as if she knew exactly where everything was. Her concentration was amazing. He could have probably yelled right in her ear, and it wouldn't have disturbed her from her work.

"Better yet," Chi-Chi's voice suddenly rang through his ears, though her paper shuffling and reading never stopped, "you'd better go wait by the door. I can't work with you hovering over my shoulder."

Goku raised his brows in surprise. He hadn't expected that. But even as he stood there, he could practically feel anger radiating off of Chi-Chi over the fact that he hadn't moved yet. With an affirmative nod, Goku headed for the office door. He stationed himself there, positioning in preparation for any unexpected guests. Goku peered down the length of the vacant hall. He almost _hoped_ someone would come to attack Chi-Chi at the moment, because he could use the excitement. Standing and waiting while Chi-Chi worked on Majin Buu's case could get boring quickly.

The slam of a heavy book hitting the desk drew Goku's attention back into the room where Chi-Chi was working. She was furrowing her brows in concentration over the law book she had just opened, flipping through the pages in a concentrated search for something. She looked so determined to nail that guy. Goku already admired that about her. He could relate to the feeling of wanting to take down an enemy, though his way about it was much more literal.

The minutes ticked by, turning into hours as Goku became increasingly bored. The sound of a ticking clock, the creaking caused by Chi-Chi's occasional shifts in her chair, and the shuffling of papers were the only stimulation Goku enjoyed as he expectantly stared into the deserted hallway for the length of the afternoon. Goku couldn't help bouncing on his heels impatiently as he glanced over his shoulder at Chi-Chi after his long wait. She couldn't be at it much longer, he hoped.

Goku twisted his lip in displeasure as he turned towards the boring hall again. Finally, with an irritated groan, he spun around to retreat into the room, beside Chi-Chi's desk. The legal rhetoric printed on the pages of the book she was reading may as well have been in Hebrew for all Goku could understand about it. But the papers spread across her desk were more readable.

A faxed list Chi-Chi had of possible Dee gang associates and each of their affiliates caught Goku's interest. It became especially interesting as Goku skimmed across a certain familiar name. Chi-Chi groaned loudly before Goku could finish his thought, stretching her arms over her head and leaning backwards, nearly hitting Goku as she was still unaware of his close proximity behind her.

"I think I'm ready for a break." Chi-Chi called towards the doorway before looking up and realizing that Goku had left his post.

"Sounds good." Goku replied in relief, startling Chi-Chi once she heard the close sound of his upbeat voice. "Does that mean we can get out of here now?"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi huffed with a frown as she massaged a hand over her eyes, and then opened them to wearily eye the mess scattered across her desk. "I suppose that's enough for today." She added in a defeated tone before slamming her book closed with one hand.

"Great. The coast is clear to leave." Goku explained impatiently. " _Has_ been all afternoon."

"That's good." Chi-Chi responded absently as she stood and made her way towards the door.

She had been working hard, Goku realized as he noted the decreased pep in her tone and step compared to earlier. "I can't wait to get home," Chi-Chi hummed, "to shower and get into something comfortable."

Goku stepped into the hall with Chi-Chi beside him, and Chi-Chi turned with key in hand to lock her office door. "Yeah. I could go for changing into something more comfortable myself." Goku heartily agreed.

He subconsciously pulled at the collar of his button up shirt below his confining coat, both of which always felt too snug and too stiff, regardless of how professional the attire appeared. Goku and Chi-Chi headed down the hall quickly, and Goku wasted no time pressing the elevator button once they reached the elevators.

"I'm going to have a nice, warm bath. Maybe with some scented oils." Chi-Chi commented, closing her eyes dreamily as she did so.

"I could go for a hot bath." Goku agreed.

Chi-Chi smirked and narrowed her eyes competitively at Goku as they stepped into the arriving elevator. "A soft, luxurious nightgown."

"Fuzzy slippers." Goku countered.

"A warm fire. I haven't put that on in a while."

"Mm." Goku hummed in agreement as the elevator dinged to announce their arrival at the ground level. "Some hot soup."

"Mm-hm." It was Chi-Chi's turn to hum in agreement as they stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the corridor, towards the exit of the building. "That sounds really good."

"With some fresh baked bread."

"Smothered with seasoned butter." Chi-Chi added giddily as they stepped outside.

Goku's eyes widened with excitement at the suggestion. Now Chi-Chi was speaking his language. "With potatoes and roasted pork!" Goku exclaimed with a wide smile as they made their way to the sidewalk outside Chi-Chi's building, heading back to her apartment through crowds of busy passerbys.

"Hey." Chi-Chi grunted in bemusement. "How did this become about food?" She narrowed her eyes accusingly at Goku without breaking her steady walking pace. "We were talking about comfort."

Goku couldn't help smiling guiltily at Chi-Chi's astute observation. He had a knack for turning conversations towards food. Or fighting. Either one, he could talk about all day, whereas most other topics quickly bored him. "I'm hungry?" Goku cheekily suggested as his excuse, though his tone clearly suggested that Chi-Chi wasn't going to buy that, and he knew it.

Chi-Chi shook her head and rolled her eyes at him as she walked, but Goku noted a small smile easing across her face as she lowered her eyes towards the ground. "Oof!" Chi-Chi grunted with an abrupt step backwards as she collided with someone headed the opposite direction.

Goku was immediately on guard. He should have foreseen that coming and prevented the collision. He stepped toward the offending person, pushing him aside by the chest with a firm hand as Chi-Chi regained her bearings. "Watch out." Goku warned sternly as he calmly eyed the face of the scarred, dark-haired figure.

Goku was suspiciously searching for any signs of malevolence, but instead, noted a confused gaze, followed by a light of recognition from the man as he scrutinized Chi-Chi's startled appearance. Goku looked to Chi-Chi, surprised to see her visage of discombobulation shift into a smiling face as well.

"Chi-Chi?!" The strange man exclaimed with a wide smile as he stepped closer to Chi-Chi for an embrace.

Goku stepped to block his way. Even if Chi-Chi knew the man, there was a risk to contact outside of Chi-Chi's usual close circle of people. The man halted his step and furrowed his brows disbelievingly at Goku's interference.

"Yamcha!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, stepping forward and brushing shoulders with Goku as she reached for the apparently friendly person and embraced him.

Goku gaped at the sight of the strange man wrapping his arms around Chi-Chi as she did around him, until she finally released the tight embrace. There was something Goku didn't like about this. It gave him a bad feeling. Uneasily, he began eyeing their surroundings on the street side, feeling as if something ominous was lurking.

"You live here in Satan City?" Chi-Chi questioned with an animated, conversational tone as she tucked her hands tightly in her coat pockets.

"Yeah! Oh man, it's good to see you again!" Yamcha exclaimed with one side of his lip turning up into an exuberant smile as he shivered from a cold breeze and crossed his arms.

Goku took a step back from the chatting pair as he tried to focus his attention on their surroundings.

"You, too!"

"I've seen your name in the paper! Man, you're a big shot lawyer now, huh?"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi replied modestly.

Goku didn't know why, but he couldn't help turning to look at her as she spoke, catching that reddish hue that perfectly highlighted her cheeks in that modest moment, before she cleared her throat and fixed her gaze intently on Yamcha. "And what do you do, Yamcha?"

"I run a garage here in the city. You know cars have always been my first love."

"Yeah, I remember." Chi-Chi said with a nostalgic smile.

"You still talk to Bulma?" Yamcha asked as Goku stepped away from the conversation, noting a suspicious character lurking across the street.

Goku narrowed his eyes, intent on action as soon as he saw any signs of the person making a move against Chi-Chi. To his surprise, though, the person wandered away, apparently disinterested in Chi-Chi. Goku furrowed his brows with confusion. His instincts were always spot-on in these matters. Yet, he was unable to find any signs of danger. Goku returned to Chi-Chi's side, glaring cautiously at Yamcha. Something wasn't right about him.

"...for the number. I'll have to give Bulma a call sometime. We had some good times back in the day, me and her." Yamcha finished saying before shifting his locked gaze from Chi-Chi to frown at Goku's hard stare. "And who...is this?" Yamcha asked with a raised brow as his eyes darted between Goku and Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi grimaced at the question, casting a wary gaze on Goku. "This...is Goku." Chi-Chi said with an indicative raise of her hand. "Goku, Yamcha." She introduced as she hesitantly met Goku's eyes.

Goku frowned pensively at her odd behavior. He wondered why she had trouble introducing him.

"Goku." Yamcha said with a nod in greeting.

Goku begrudgingly nodded back. He could see that Yamcha was pleasant enough and passed the test with Chi-Chi, yet there was something about him that Goku didn't trust. Another gust of wind blew through the street, causing trench coats to fly up and Yamcha's long, loose black hair to ruffle against his face.

"It's freezing out here." Chi-Chi complained with a tremble in her voice as she shivered.

"Yeah." Yamcha agreed. "We'd better get indoors. We need to catch up soon." Yamcha added with a hopeful smile as Chi-Chi readily nodded in agreement.

"Sure."

"If you're not too busy, maybe you want to meet for a cup of coffee later?"

Chi-Chi looked very surprised by Yamcha's invitation before she shrugged with a coy smile. "O-okay."

"Great." Yamcha smiled triumphantly before his eyes flickered warily to Goku's discerning frown. Then he smiled at Chi-Chi again. "Eight o'clock alright?"

"Okay." Chi-Chi said as she unhappily frowned at the way Goku was looking at Yamcha. "Let's meet at the Kame House Diner. You know the place?"

Yamcha nodded before stepping forward to wrap Chi-Chi in another embrace, notably breathing her in as he held on longer than the first hug. "See you then." Yamcha said as he pulled away with a fond smile, before narrowing his eyes cautiously at Goku.

"Bye, Yamcha!" Chi-Chi called as she removed one hand from her pocket to wave her hand high in the air, as Yamcha carried on in the direction he was headed before their collision.

Nothing was outwardly suspicious about Yamcha, but Goku knew to trust his instincts.

"What is your problem?" Chi-Chi scolded harshly as soon as Yamcha was out of earshot.

Goku frowned back at Chi-Chi, his brows lowered in a serious look. "I don't think going out for coffee is a good idea tonight." He advised.

The truth was, if there was no immediate threat during that encounter, Goku decided it had to be something about the later encounter that was setting off his warning signs. Goku had a feeling something bad would happen to Chi-Chi at the diner.

"I am not putting my entire life on hold because of Majin Buu." Chi-Chi replied angrily. "Professionally, socially, or otherwise, I plan to carry on like usual."

"Then I guess you'll be keeping me busy." Goku relented with a wry smirk as both of them silently decided that it was time to go by leading off with a few steps in the direction of the penthouse.

"I guess I will." Chi-Chi replied in a huff as she sped ahead of Goku. Then she stopped suddenly and spun around to scowl at Goku. "Wait. You are _not_ coming with me."

Goku smiled widely at Chi-Chi. "Yes, I am."

"This is a-" Chi-Chi gaped at Goku as she abruptly stopped speaking.

He crossed his arms and raised his brows in amusement.

"It's a..."

"What? Date?" Goku guessed teasingly.

Chi-Chi flushed with embarrassment. "No!"

"I don't have to sit at the table with you. I'll sit at a different table." Goku explained dismissively as he resumed walking and passed Chi-Chi, who reluctantly followed. "But if you go, _I_ go." He added firmly.

Chi-Chi lowered her chin and glared sideways at Goku through thick, black lashes as they walked.

But Goku wasn't giving in this time. "I told your dad that I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I meant it."

Chi-Chi frowned deeply with chagrin. "You shouldn't have been so rude to Yamcha if you planned to come along." Chi-Chi scolded as she narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"I didn't plan to come along." Goku explained openly as Chi-Chi's glare softened slightly. "I planned," Goku continued as he focused his line of sight straight ahead, "to keep you inside your penthouse so you'll be safe."

Chi-Chi frowned in disbelief. "You mean my penthouse that was broken into? _That_ safe place?"

Goku grimaced in realization. "Well..."

"Hm." Chi-Chi huffed as their walk ended at the front sliding doors of her building.

She crossed her arms as she entered her building with Goku in tow. She stopped when she reached the elevator, while Goku became distracted by the appearance of the old woman at the front desk. He had almost forgotten about wanting to question her after seeing her name at Chi-Chi's office.

As the elevator arrived and began opening for them, Goku took a step towards the apartment front desk. "Wait here, Chi-Chi. I need to speak to someone."

"Oh?" Chi-Chi responded with a tone of annoyance as she reached a hand to hold the elevator door open. "First you're so protective that you don't think I can handle a cup of coffee with an old friend from high school, and now you're willing to leave me here, standing alone, so you can talk to someone?" She questioned with incredulity.

"It's important, though, Chi-Chi." Goku explained with a careful glance in the direction of his suspect.

"Yeah, right." Chi-Chi responded disbelievingly as she reluctantly released the elevator and crossed her arms tightly, before falling harshly against the wall beside it to lean in a casual stance. "I bet you just don't want me going out for coffee because you're jealous." She added smugly, causing Goku to turn in surprise, to see her raising her nose in the air.

"Jealous?"

"I don't see anyone asking _you_ out for coffee." Goku contorted his brows in confusion before a realization hit him. He smiled confidently back at Chi-Chi, never once breaking his surveillance of the old woman as he did so.

"Actually, there was that waitress at Kame House. She left me her number on the check." Goku chuckled as Chi-Chi gawked disbelievingly at him.

"That-she-" Chi-Chi stuttered with an angry glare, "we looked like a couple! Who _does_ that?"

Goku laughed briefly before seriously refocusing his attention on the old woman at the desk. "I thought you didn't want to look like a couple." Goku reminded Chi-Chi absently as the stout old woman finally noticed him watching her, and did not look happy about it.

"I never said I _did_!" Chi-Chi exclaimed defensively as the old woman scowled at Goku and eased off her stool behind the desk.

She was making her move to get away before he could talk to her, but he wasn't about to let that happen. Goku had a feeling that getting Chi-Chi to let him go quickly would prove difficult, though.

He exhaled harshly before explaining the situation to Chi-Chi in a rushed whisper. "You know that ledger on your desk? The one with Babi Dee's associates?" He glanced at Chi-Chi to see her startle in surprise at the question, before she nodded in understanding.

"I skimmed over that one."

"One of them works here." Goku explained with a meaningful look in the old woman's direction. "I think I just found out how Majin Buu got into your apartment." Goku took a hurried step towards the fleeing old woman before Chi-Chi suddenly grasped his arm.

"Baba? The manager?" Chi-Chi asked as she followed Goku's line of sight. " _That_ old crone?" She added in disbelief.

"Yeah. I think she let him in. Not Majin Buu. His presence here would be too obvious. But one of his associates. Definitely." With that, Goku shook free of Chi-Chi's grasp and darted after the old woman, who was already passing through a doorway after the lead she was given by the delay of Goku and Chi-Chi's conversation.

"Get to the penthouse, Chi-Chi! I'll be right back!" Goku called before escaping Chi-Chi's earshot. He would get back to Chi-Chi and make sure she stayed safe after he returned. He only hoped she would be smart enough to listen and return to the penthouse until then. Maybe he should've called Krillin for backup before they returned to the penthouse.

But Goku couldn't let this go now. He had to catch Baba before she decided to disappear completely. Once the Baba issue was addressed, at least Goku would know that Chi-Chi would be safe in her own home, with him there to protect her. He could only hope there would be no more surprises when he returned. If he was really lucky, that warm bath and hot soup they talked about would be waiting for him at the penthouse.


	5. Abandoned

She paced anxiously, busying about in the kitchen with the phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

The woman on the other end of the conversation was oblivious to Chi-Chi's distractedness as the rambling, or more honestly, bitching coming from the phone continued in her ear. But the sound of Bulma's irate voice was surprisingly more than welcome. Chi-Chi couldn't seem to stop worrying, and the minor distraction was what she needed at the moment. Every shadow, every flicker of light that traveled across her penthouse made her jump out of her skin.

As Chi-Chi grabbed the large bowl from her countertop, which was filled with the elaborate salad she had busied herself with making during her phone conversation, she realized she was failing to respond to Bulma's question. Maybe Bulma would repeat whatever she'd just asked. "Huh?"

 _"Chi-Chi!"_ Bulma growled in annoyance. Chi-Chi scrunched her nose in annoyance at the scolding tone before crossing her kitchen to deliver the bowl into her refrigerator. _"Have you heard_ anything _I've just said in the past ten minutes?"_

"Sure." Chi-Chi responded quickly before frowning at her own blatant lie. She knew Bulma certainly wouldn't be fooled.

 _"What's got you so distracted over there that you would let me carry on complaining about this arrogant, infuriating-actually really hot-_ asshole _,"_ Bulma stressed the insulting title as if refocusing herself after her complimentary slip, _"without stopping me?"_

"N-nothing. It's nothing." Chi-Chi stuttered clumsily with a shrug as she closed her refrigerator and realized she'd just been caught.

She really wanted to keep distracted. Bulma was ruining things. A pregnant pause told Chi-Chi as much while she winced at the palpable tension and shifted the phone from her shoulder to her waiting hand.

 _"What is it?"_ Bulma finally questioned bluntly.

Chi-Chi pressed her lips together tightly as she ransacked her upper cupboards with her free hand, searching for more ingredients for a new dish. She needed more distraction from her fear of being attacked...of Goku having been attacked, which was likely, given that he was taking several hours to return.

Chi-Chi slammed the cupboard shut loudly with that thought while frustrated by her food selection in the cupboards. Goku should have returned already, unless something happened to him. She couldn't think about _that_ possibility, though, which meant that Goku was just being a jerk by keeping her in suspense like this.

 _"Chi-Chi..."_ Bulma pressed impatiently and knowingly, obviously having heard the percussive display of frustration through the phone.

"Where the hell is he?!" Chi-Chi yelled furiously, before regretfully slapping her hand over her mouth.

 _"Who?"_ Bulma pressed.

Chi-Chi stubbornly glared towards her dimly lamp-lit living room. She already knew that Bulma knew exactly who.

 _"Goku left you alone?!"_

"He sure as hell did!" Chi-Chi admitted angrily before storming into the living room with the phone gripped tightly in her hand.

 _"That unreliable moron!"_ Bulma cursed so loudly that Chi-Chi had to pull the phone from her ear.

As Bulma carried on with more choice words and threats for her ex-bodyguard and friend, which were strikingly similar to the complaints she made previously in the conversation about her new bodyguard, Chi-Chi bit her lip subconsciously and stared at the closed, unmoving elevator doors. Something was keeping Goku too long. She didn't like thinking about it. She only hoped that when those doors did open, Goku would be the one behind them.

"Alright, Bulma! Enough!" Chi-Chi interrupted her friend in a sudden outburst, effectively ending her tirade. "Can we please talk about something else?"

Bulma made a questioning sound at Chi-Chi's unexpected request. Chi-Chi couldn't help casting a furtive, paranoid glance towards her wide spanning windows with darkness and city lights reflecting on their glass surface.

"Talking about being alone here," Chi-Chi sighed, "is only making me more nervous."

 _"Well..."_ Bulma drawled before stuttering at a loss, _"what else is there to talk about?"_ She asked with a somewhat abrasive attitude for which Chi-Chi was in no mood.

Chi-Chi scowled at Bulma's tone before her eyes widened with sudden remembrance. Then she smiled slyly. "You'll never guess who I ran into today. Literally."

 _"Who?"_

"An old flame of yours. Yamcha." Chi-Chi plopped back casually into her couch as she settled into the new topic of conversation, one much more relaxing than previously.

 _"Yamcha? Really?...did he ask about me?"_

"He did, actually. I gave him your number."

 _"Oh."_

Bulma sounded taken aback by that, which was surprising to Chi-Chi, seeing that she had just sounded like she wanted confirmation that he was thinking of her.

Chi-Chi shrugged dismissively before glancing at her nails and continuing, "I'm meeting him for coffee tonight, actually." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes towards the still-not-opening elevator doors. "I have to leave just before eight."

 _"Chi,"_ Bulma uttered in alarm, _"it's 7:45."_

Chi-Chi frowned deeply. "I know."

 _"You can't go out there alone with all those mobsters looking to whack you!"_

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Bulma." Chi-Chi muttered cynically.

 _"I mean it! Goku needs to get back there so he can walk you out safely and you can get there for that coffee. It's been a while. You could use a little 'coffee'."_ Bulma giggled.

Chi-Chi gaped in surprise at Bulma's blatant encouragement. "Bulma, it's just coffee."

Bulma blew a raspberry in disbelief. _"Coffee is never just coffee."_

"You...wouldn't feel uncomfortable with me going out with...?" Chi-Chi trailed off uneasily. "I mean, given your history?" She clarified cautiously.

 _"Chich,"_ Bulma uttered, almost facetiously, _"Yamcha was my high school sweetheart. I really loved him. At that time."_ She added meaningfully as Chi-Chi paused to carefully consider Bulma's words. _"I am so over him now, though. You can take him."_ Bulma paused before adding, _"as a matter of fact, you_ should _take him."_

"Bulma." Chi-Chi responded disbelievingly.

 _"That means now. You'd better go. It's almost time for your date."_

"Bulma, I-"

 _"Forget about Goku. Just go."_

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows incredulously, speechless to react to Bulma's crazy suggestion, going out there alone at night, after all that's been happening.

As if reading Chi-Chi's mind, Bulma playfully added, _"there's not much worth taking a risk like that, but a booty call definitely qualifies."_

"Bulma!"

Bulma laughed. _"Now, go! Just be careful!"_

Bulma's encouragement was sweet with a note of worry finally coming to her voice just at the end of the conversation. Chi-Chi slowly pulled the phone from her ear and looked at it dubiously. She had reservations about going out there alone, when it was already likely that Goku had run into some trouble. But she had promised herself that she wouldn't let this threat scare her, and it wouldn't change her life. Normally, she'd just go out for the coffee. So, she decided she should go.

"Alright, Bulma."

 _"Bye. Fill me in on all the details later."_ Bulma responded giddily as Chi-Chi hung up the phone.

Chi-Chi walked to the elevator, pressing the button purposefully as she reached for her nearby coat. Goku would have to deal with the shock of finding the apartment empty when he returned. He deserved to suffer a little after what he'd just put her through for the past few hours. With that thought, Chi-Chi happily stepped into the elevator as soon as the doors opened.

When the doors closed and she began to descend, it wasn't just the threat of assassination that put a knot in her stomach, but the upcoming meeting. Or date. Bulma was right in one regard. Chi-Chi hadn't dated in a while with how busy she'd been with her career. And she most certainly was not going to just pick up random men for companionship. That added up to a lot of lonely nights, something which probably horrified Bulma.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself in amusement with that thought. This guy she was seeing had been her best friend's boyfriend for years, but with Bulma pushing for the date, Chi-Chi couldn't help getting excited about the idea, in spite of how uneasy she still felt to pursue a potential relationship with her friend's ex.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the elevator at the ground floor. She couldn't help warily eyeing the reception desk. But there were only unfamiliar faces there, young men she hardly recognized. No sign of Baba. Chi-Chi sighed with relief as she pushed a stray hair from her face and proceeded to exit the building. She still had no idea where Goku was, but at least she no longer would have some witchy little apartment manager giving her away to her enemies.

Chi-Chi scowled angrily with that thought as her heels met the pavement outside. If Majin Buu found a connection with an employee at her residence, she worried just how many more hidden enemies she could be facing. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at herself as she skirted around a few people crossing her path. She had to relax. This constant worrying was going to start aging her if she didn't make herself relax. No one was coming for her to the diner, she reminded herself as the Kame House narrowed into her view. No one, but Yamcha of course.

Chi-Chi pulled the diner door open with a smile once she reached it. She was putting on the charming smile she needed to meet Yamcha's likely expectations. When her eyes panned over the tables to find him, already sitting and waving at her with a smile of warm recognition, Chi-Chi's forced smile became genuine. She gladly approached the empty seat across the table from Yamcha. He stood to approach and greet her.

"Hi, Yamcha." Chi-Chi sighed as she removed her coat and purse and threw them over the back of the empty chair. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all." Yamcha smiled as he enveloped Chi-Chi in a tight hug.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes as he released his grip and the calming sensation of a warm hug was removed.

"Have a seat." Yamcha suggested as he invitingly pulled out Chi-Chi's chair for her.

Chi-Chi beamed as she took the seat and Yamcha returned to his.

"I hope you don't mind," Yamcha began with a hopeful smile as his eyes met Chi-Chi's from across the table, "but I took the liberty of ordering you that coffee."

"Oh." Chi-Chi raised her brows in surprise before shrugging off the unexpected gesture.

She had actually hoped to order herself a tea instead, but didn't have it in her to complain to Yamcha over such a trivial matter. "So...what have you been up to since high school, Yamcha?"

To Chi-Chi's surprise, Yamcha laughed. "That's a pretty broad question, isn't it?" Yamcha chuckled amicably as he caressed the napkin on the table between his fingers. "I mean, we're talking ten years."

Chi-Chi smiled coyly as her eyes lowered to the napkin and Yamcha's calloused, slowly-moving fingers. A lot had certainly happened to Chi-Chi since high school. She couldn't begin to imagine how to catch up. But the way Yamcha was speaking to her, looking at her, was flattering. No one she had bothered to have a conversation with had looked at her that way in a while. And it felt nice.

"I guess you're right." Chi-Chi agreed.

With a sly smile, Chi-Chi forced herself to lift her gaze and look into Yamcha's dark eyes again. The lawyer in her was suddenly coming out, and she felt like taking the upper hand in the conversation. "Why don't you just explain your situation _right now_ , then?"

Yamcha blinked in surprise at the question. He blinked more rapidly a few times before smiling confidently back at Chi-Chi. "Well," Yamcha began with a sly grin of his own as he stretched forward and gently glided his fingers over Chi-Chi's, "I have my garage, a decent place of my own," he shrugged, "but you could say I'm-"

Yamcha suddenly stopped speaking as his eyes widened in alarm. His hand subconsciously pulled away from Chi-Chi's as his unfinished sentence lingered with heavy anticipation for Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi didn't have the patience to wait for him to come back from whatever stunned him. "Yes? You're what, Yamcha?"

"I'm...I'm, uh..." Yamcha trailed off with his mouth gaping as his line of sight notably shifted again past Chi-Chi, to something behind her. "Uh...Chi-Chi..."

Yamcha slowly raised a finger to point behind Chi-Chi, causing her to turn and look over her shoulder, furrowing her brows in concern at their disruption.

"I thought we were meeting alone for coffee." Yamcha said in blatant disappointment as Chi-Chi scowled with displeasure, her eyes lighting on the cause of Yamcha's distraction.

Behind her, Goku was sitting alone, at a distant table as he earlier promised, smiling at her and raising his coffee mug in greeting. Though, she already realized he wasn't really drinking coffee. He probably had hot chocolate in there, she assumed, seeing what a child he was acting like, grinning in amusement at Chi-Chi's predicament.

Now this was embarrassing, knowing he was watching them. She couldn't help turning back to Yamcha with the anger clearly written on her face that was caused by the disturbance. Goku had a lot of explaining to do, and he certainly had some nerve, just showing up and acting like everything was okay after all the suspenseful waiting to which he'd subjected her.

"Did you know he was coming?" Yamcha asked as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at Chi-Chi, then shifted towards Goku with a challenging look. "I thought there was nothing going on between you two."

Chi-Chi opened her eyes wide in alarm. "There's not! He's-"

Chi-Chi stopped abruptly, hesitant to admit Goku's purpose for stalking her in a seemingly possessive manner, but without the admission, the date was certainly over. Chi-Chi sighed in defeat. "He's my bodyguard."

After that regretful admission, Chi-Chi eyed Yamcha carefully to gauge his reaction. He seemed very surprised, until his brows furrowed in concentration and Chi-Chi could see him putting the pieces together.

"Chi-Chi," Yamcha began with concern as he reached his hand for hers again, "this is about that trial from the paper, isn't it?" Chi-Chi nodded as Yamcha grasped her hand tightly. "You're not in danger, are you?"

"Don't worry," another voice casually interrupted before Chi-Chi had the chance to respond, "I've got it taken care of."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi scolded as she spun around in indignation to glare at the man standing over her, biting into an apple. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping your distance?"

"I could tell you were talking about me," Goku said as a cocky grin crossed his face, "so I figured it was safe to come over."

Brazenly, Goku pulled up a chair from a nearby table, joining them by sitting on the chair in reverse and resting his elbows on the rounded metal chair back. Chi-Chi groaned in annoyance as Yamcha became visibly uneasy. But then Chi-Chi noticed Goku's eyes warily dart towards the kitchen. For a second, he looked at her, his concerned expression meeting hers before he forced a smile and played it off as nothing. But Chi-Chi knew better. Something had him on edge that he wasn't telling her.

"So Goku," Yamcha began to make forced conversation as Goku smiled amicably at the other man, "being a bodyguard, you must know how to fight."

"Yeah." Goku responded bluntly with a shrug before watchfully eyeing the kitchen area again.

"Me, too." Yamcha responded boastfully before narrowing his eyes at Goku. "I practice some martial arts in my free time. Maybe we can get together and spar sometime."

At that offer, Goku smiled exuberantly back at the other man, surprising both Yamcha and Chi-Chi with his sudden change in attitude. "Yeah! I was going to do that with Krillin soon, but you could join us too, if you're interested."

Goku smiled hopefully at Yamcha as Yamcha's cocky grin melted into a disappointed scowl.

Then he looked to Chi-Chi. "There's another one?"

"Well," Chi-Chi began with a defeated sigh, knowing by Yamcha's tone that any chance of a pleasant outcome to the end of this date was long-gone thanks to Goku, "another bodyguard, yes. But technically, he's not mine." She added crossly as she narrowed her eyes at Goku and crossed her arms.

"Sure he is, Chi-Chi." Goku said disinterestedly as he looked away from their table, observing their surroundings and oblivious to Chi-Chi's anger that his speaking and intruding was causing, "when I'm not around, anyways."

Chi-Chi's anger grew exponentially with Goku's last statement. "Speaking of you not being around," Chi-Chi growled in a low voice, "where have you been?"

"Oh!" Goku chuckled guiltily as Chi-Chi continued to glower and await an explanation. Then Goku's gaze shifted towards the kitchen again, and he shot to his feet. "Excuse me for a minute!"

He darted away from their table without awaiting an excuse. Chi-Chi grasped the back of her chair tightly as she turned to watch Goku disappear through the front exit of the diner. He was so lucky Yamcha was with them. If she wasn't trying to avoid scaring the other man away, Goku would have had an earful just now.

"He's…different, huh?" Yamcha muttered disbelievingly as he followed Chi-Chi's gaze and his comment forced Chi-Chi to turn and face him again.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi huffed as she crossed her arms tightly again.

"I'm just glad you're not…" Yamcha shrugged with a small smile, "I mean…you and him-I'm relieved to hear it's only professional." Chi-Chi could swear Yamcha's cheeks reddened slightly as he spoke, causing her to cock her head at him curiously.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm really hoping to get to know you better, Chi-Chi." Yamcha smiled as Chi-Chi felt herself blushing under his gaze. "I wouldn't want to compete with a guy like that."

Chi-Chi frowned in surprise at the admission. She subconsciously glanced towards the doorway where Goku had disappeared. She had never considered Goku in that way. She was surprised to hear that Yamcha was so threatened by him. With her cheek exposed by the turning of her head, Yamcha took Chi-Chi by surprise, leaning forward and planting a soft kiss on her skin. Chi-Chi gasped in surprise at the contact, before looking at Yamcha to see a confident smile on his face.

"I should get going." Yamcha explained as Goku made his way back through the door of the diner. "Coffee was great, though." He added as he reached for his wallet, tossing a few dollars on the table. "Call me."

With a smooth pat of Chi-Chi's shoulder as he passed, Yamcha made his way towards the door with a stiff nod at Goku as the two men passed one another. As Yamcha disappeared and Goku closed in on her, Chi-Chi shook off the conflicting emotions she was feeling. Yamcha's behavior made her happy, flattered, excited, even. Yet, she felt a strangely stronger feeling at the approach of Goku, even as he infuriated her at the very instant.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi. I had to keep a close eye on Tien." Goku explained seriously as he turned to scowl at the cook walking into the diner, towards the kitchen. "I know there's something up with that guy."

"Well," Chi-Chi began dubiously and slightly petulantly, "he _can't_ be an assassin that's after me."

Goku turned to look at Chi-Chi in surprise at her confident deduction.

"I've eaten here twice now. And he's the _cook_." She said pointedly.

Goku stared at her as if she hadn't just stated something that could easily be put together.

"He could have easily laced my tea with something or poisoned my food." She explained, causing Goku to open his mouth and nod finally in understanding. Chi-Chi shook her head at him in disbelief and annoyance as she reached for her coat and wrapped it over her shoulders. "Let's just go."

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back to the penthouse sooner, Chi-Chi." Goku apologized genuinely as they exited the diner at a hurried pace.

Chi-Chi was in no mood for loitering slowly with him by her side, and she wanted to return to her warm, heated apartment. Goku was forced to catch up, but he didn't seem to be having any trouble with the pace anyways.

"Care to explain?" Chi-Chi questioned tersely as they walked.

"Yeah." Goku smiled as his tone suddenly lightened, causing Chi-Chi to look at him curiously. "When I finally caught up to Baba, she was very cooperative. She had a lot to say."

Goku smiled proudly as Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes suspiciously and returned her gaze to focus on the dark sidewalk in front of her. Goku was making it sound too easy. "Cooperative?"

"She didn't have much of a choice." Goku said smugly. "I caught her and I have Detective Piccolo's number on speed dial. Either she was going to confess to me, or to him." Goku smiled at Chi-Chi with a triumphant grin. "She immediately decided to avoid the legal route."

"So what'd she say?"

Chi-Chi was still skeptical and she was still feeling annoyed by Goku's long disappearance, which now clearly had nothing to do with Goku being in danger as she had needlessly feared.

"She confessed to allowing an associate of Majin Buu's through your security. Then she told me," Goku added with a wide grin, "where and when she was going to be meeting that associate again later tonight."

As proud and confident as Goku seemed of this information, Chi-Chi was immediately distrustful.

She shook her head with a wary frown. "That sounds too easy, Goku."

She looked down pensively as they continued walking, approaching her building. "How do you know it's not just a setup or something?"

"Baba wouldn't lie to me." Goku responded resolutely as Chi-Chi balked disbelievingly at his sudden confidence in a woman he hardly knew, aside from her sketchy, criminal action. "I believe her."

"Goku."

"I already called Krillin. He's going to meet you at the penthouse to keep an eye on you." Goku explained decisively. "And I called Detective Piccolo to let him know about this guy. He's going to meet me at the rendezvous point, so we can hopefully catch this guy in action. Piccolo wants to arrest him. Says he's been after this guy for a long time."

Goku smirked confidently as Chi-Chi gnawed at her lip, the plan making her nervous and distrustful. "Goku, you can't just trust what this woman says."

"It'll be fine, Chi-Chi." Goku said dismissively as they finally entered through the sliding glass doors, into the warmth of the apartment lobby.

There, seated behind the reception desk, was the wrinkled old woman, winking at Goku promisingly as they passed. Chi-Chi glared at the little woman, glad to get a fearsome, grimacing reaction out of her after all the trouble she'd caused by letting a criminal into her home.

"You should be doing something to punish her." Chi-Chi said angrily. " _She's_ part of the problem."

Goku pushed the elevator button, smiling and appearing to be on friendly terms with the traitor. "Not anymore."

As they stepped into the opening elevator together, Chi-Chi frowned deeply and shook her head again. Her lips remained tightly sealed after that, though. There was obviously no getting through to Goku. He had already decided he was going after someone that night, but as long as Chi-Chi was protected and safe, there was nothing about which she should worry herself.

"Wait." Goku stopped Chi-Chi, extending a rigid forearm in front of her chest as she took a step towards the soon-to-be-parting elevator doors.

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows at Goku, who smiled back at her knowingly. "Krillin should be there already. We don't want to surprise him."

Goku slightly chuckled as the elevator doors opened fully, revealing Krillin with a gun in hand, poised to shoot. Goku smiled and coolly raised his hands in mock surrender as he and Chi-Chi entered the penthouse, while Krillin blew a breath of relief and shakily lowered his gun.

"You scared me." Krillin admitted as he holstered his gun and smiled at Goku.

"You two should be fine here tonight, Krillin." Goku smiled as he added, "tonight the action should be where _I'm_ headed."

"Well, that's a relief." Krillin responded with a sigh as he headed for Chi-Chi's red sofa, making himself comfortable as he had when he first arrived there. "Some TV tonight, Chi-Chi?"

He made the offer in a friendly manner as he grabbed the remote from the coffee table and offered it towards Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi shook her head in refusal. There had been too many hours of work, too many emotions at play through the day to even consider TV. She was just exhausted. She needed to stop thinking, and stop worrying. Going to sleep was the best solution. Goku was crazy for wanting to go back out there.

"I'm heading to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Chi-Chi said with a wave towards Goku and Krillin both.

Goku was already looking ready to leave the penthouse, not even taking a moment to settle as Chi-Chi waltzed into her room and gladly closed her bedroom door.

It felt so nice to shrug off her boots and clothing, to change into warm, silky pajamas as she had been hoping to do earlier. She went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and washed her face. Then she settled into the embracing comfort of her warm, downy blankets as the muffled voices of Krillin's chosen television show, and his ensuing laughter, carried through her door. Her mattress felt like heaven; she yawned and closed her eyes, knowing she would fall right to sleep.

Yet, after a few patient minutes, she found herself still awake, and her mind becoming more active. She was suddenly worried that someone would come through her window or Krillin would come rushing through her door to warn her of an intruder. But the biggest worry that crossed her mind didn't even involve her.

Chi-Chi was worried about Goku. About what would happen at that meeting. It was somewhat a relief to know that Detective Piccolo was involved. At least Goku wasn't going alone. But she couldn't help feeling that Goku was in danger. That worry was the one that carried her through the beginning of a sleepless night.


	6. Attacked

She was dreaming. It was nothing particularly memorable, she assumed, given that as soon as consciousness greeted her, the memories of her dream completely vanished. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open, as if she were roused from sleep by a loud noise or startling sensation. When the haze of her vision focused in the darkness to make out movement just inches above her face, Chi-Chi realized she _had_ been jostled from her sleep.

Instinctively, her hand shot up with force, making hard contact with the sandpaper-like texture of a man's stubble-covered cheek.

Chi-Chi gasped just before a large hand clasped around her throat painfully.

She squeezed her fingers into the most fleshy, vulnerable areas of the man's face, attempting to cry out in alarm as her windpipe was crushed and the weight of the man's torso pressed down on her heavily, compressing her chest and making breathing absolutely impossible. Chi-Chi thrashed frantically, thumping loudly against the framing of her bed as she kicked the mattress beneath the grunting man who was attempting to take her hands never left his face, while the man struggled with her and hissed in pain as her fingers gouged into his eyes.

He used a single hand to fight off her clawing fingers while his other hand never left her throat, not even for a second.

Chi-Chi's lungs began to burn for oxygen and her efforts of defense weakened as her body was deprived of air. She knew her attacker was in pain and struggling, but she would not be able to outlast him in the struggle, not as long as his steadfast grasp remained around her neck.

Just as Chi-Chi began to see spots flickering across her vision, a loud bang came from the doorway, indicating another intruder entering her room.

The attacker's grip finally loosened just enough for Chi-Chi to take a desperate gasp for air. She wheezed briefly before the man's hand found her throat again, gripping tighter, but only momentarily, before his entire weight was lifted off of her, to her relief. As loud, chaotic noises of a struggle ensued in her bedroom, Chi-Chi choked and coughed, desperately sucking in what little air she could, which she felt would never be enough.

When she was finally able to catch her breath enough to sit up and take in the scene before her, Chi-Chi's eyes widened in alarm. With a rush of adrenaline, she backed against the headboard as she witnessed Krillin wrestling with her large, formidable attacker.

The larger man only looked vaguely familiar to her. Chi-Chi wasn't surprised that she didn't recognize him, though. She was expecting Majin Buu to send someone to do the deed _for_ him rather than coming himself.

The two men growled with exertion as they wrestled one another to the ground, colliding against her walls and knocking down furniture along the way as Chi-Chi was frozen in fear. She clutched her blankets possessively until she caught sight of the intruder coming at Krillin with a wide swing of his fist that looked to do a lot of damage, which Krillin seemed unprepared to defend.

Without thinking, Chi-Chi found herself grasping her alarm clock and hurling it through the air towards her attacker, effectively stopping him from hurting Krillin as the dense metal clock bashed against his skull and halted him in mid-swing.

The man turned towards Chi-Chi with a bloodied bald head and furious glare before Krillin jumped on him, pulling him to the ground. The wrestling resumed as Krillin yelled for Chi-Chi to run. The man seemed unstoppable, still carrying on and seemingly overpowering Krillin, even after that critical damage to the head.

Chi-Chi wanted to run as Krillin said, but couldn't leave the seemingly doomed bodyguard behind. She couldn't make herself move to help, either. She could only scream as the man pushed Krillin aside and lunged towards her again while Krillin recoiled in pain from his hard collision with the corner of a piece of furniture.

Just before the man reached her, a booming gunshot rang out, nearly deafening Chi-Chi.

The entire room was frozen in time for a beat as another figure hovered in the doorway, holding his gun poised in preparation for another shot. Finally the tense moment of stillness was ended when Chi-Chi's attacker let out a violent cough, spewing a shower of blood onto Chi-Chi's comforter, nearly showering _her_ in the process.

Chi-Chi recoiled against her headboard as the man's large torso fell over her bed. She grimaced at the disgusting sight, her eyes lowering to spy the bloody site of the gunshot wound in her attacker's back.

The man lurched forward with a desperate gasp before sagging off of her bed, towards the ground with a wide-eyed, fearful expression of realization. Chi-Chi looked towards the doorway as Krillin rose to his feet, to stand near the doorway, beside their savior.

In the doorway, still holding his aimed gun, was Detective Piccolo, who was visibly tense as he watched the critically wounded assassin as if he expected him to get up again. Krillin carefully approached the hitman with a limp on his injured leg, kicking the downed man cautiously before he warily reached down with a pained groan to check the motionless figure for a pulse.

When Piccolo finally holstered his gun, Chi-Chi exhaled heavily in relief, to realize she'd been holding her breath.

The sound of running footsteps echoed down the hall before Piccolo turned to peer over his shoulder towards the sound of a new intruder's approach. Chi-Chi sagged forward in a weary heap as Piccolo stepped aside her doorway, allowing an alarmed looking Goku to enter into the room.

Goku looked in with wide eyes, angered and hyper-vigilant as he looked around quickly, taking in the entire scene before his concerned gaze fell on Chi-Chi.

At the instant their eyes met, Chi-Chi suddenly felt her emotions spiral out of control. She let out a desperate wail before sobbing, making the men in the room uneasy as they looked at one another. She was too shaken to worry about their reaction, about the fact that she was scantily clad in silky pajamas, about how her reaction might have been perceived.

She needed release.

There was a dead man lying in a puddle of blood on her floor.

Her neck was throbbing and aching from the attack, her heart was still racing, and the pressure of the intruder's weight settling on her chest, keeping her immobilized, lingered like a phantom limb, even as she sat upright. Everyone but Piccolo looked as horror-stricken as Chi-Chi, each with their own reasons, over what happened.

Piccolo stepped out of the room with diligent professionalism, reaching for his phone as Goku approached Krillin and exchanged a few mumbled words. They nodded to one another before Krillin quietly headed to loiter in the doorway, carefully watching Chi-Chi as she continued to sob.

Goku stared with a serious glare down at the back of the dead man lain on the ground when Krillin finally spoke softly to Chi-Chi, his words nearly inaudible over her own staggered cries. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry I didn't stop him."

Krillin's whole-hearted apology only made Chi-Chi cry harder as the short, visibly bruised and battered man paused uneasily, looking like he had more to say. Chi-Chi didn't need Krillin to apologize. She saw everything he did, how he risked his life trying to save hers. Even if his job was to intercept a man like that before he made it into Chi-Chi's bedroom, she realized Krillin was only human. He was being much too hard on himself. Chi-Chi glanced up through watery vision to meet Krillin's despondent gaze.

"You're going to be okay." Krillin said, "He's-" he made a pointed nod of his head towards the body Goku was kneeling down to carefully inspect, "he's dead."

Chi-Chi lowered her gaze to her lap as Krillin's painstakingly slow footsteps traveled out of the room and down the hall, following Piccolo. She already knew the man was dead, but hearing someone say it made her feel the weight of that reality. Everything was so much more real. It had all happened so fast that she hadn't had a moment to process any of it. It was like the entire chain of events was catching up to her all at once as she sat there on her bed, her tears continuing to fall, the ache in her neck becoming greater as the adrenaline began to wear off.

A hesitant touch against her shoulder caused Chi-Chi to gasp in alarm and look up to her right to see Goku standing over her, speechless and solemn. The look in his eyes spoke volumes. If he had behaved differently, she would hate him.

Hate him for deserting her that night, for being so stupid to fall into whatever trap had clearly happened, for ignoring her warning, for returning too late. If it weren't for Piccolo and Krillin, Chi-Chi knew she would be dead. But as she stared into the deep black irises of Goku's disturbed gaze, she could see that he was possibly in more pain than _she_ was over the incident. As hard as that was to believe, she had never seen anyone look so sorry, so remorseful, so scared. She should be angry with him, she decided, but at that moment, she needed someone to console her.

"Chi-Chi, this is all my fault…" Goku began before Chi-Chi felt that gentle hand on her shoulder give her a light squeeze.

She immediately latched onto it, rising hastily to her knees to pull Goku onto the bed for a tight hug. Though surprised by the aggressive hug, Goku immediately responded as he sat on the bed and Chi-Chi cried into his shoulder. Goku wrapped his arms tightly around her, his wide chest and strong arms enveloping her in the feeling of safety she needed.

He rocked her soothingly with hushed, apologetic whispers. His words were meaningless at the moment, but his voice was soothing. The vibration of his chest as he spoke nearly lulled Chi-Chi back to sleep in his warm, enveloping arms as her sobs gradually subsided. She didn't know how long they sat there like that, but she had a feeling that Goku would have been willing to stay there all night if she didn't let go.

When she felt she had no more tears to cry, Chi-Chi took a hesitant glance towards the body on the ground, pulling away from Goku to bravely view the face of her attacker.

The pink-hued skin of the large man was apparent now that there was light illuminating the room, though Chi-Chi hadn't even realized the moment when someone had turned the lights on. The man's black-goatee-covered, squared jaw laid slacked against the crimson-soaked carpeting as his ghostly, bruised eyes stared absently into space. It was likely that the eerie look was due to the mask of death which had consumed the man, but something made Chi-Chi suspect that if she had seen that man in the light when she was attacked, he would've looked just as frightening as he did in death.

A cold shiver ran down her spine, forcing her to turn away from the haunting face of her deceased assassin. She didn't want to remember that face, and she certainly didn't want it haunting her in her dreams.

Fortunately, Detective Piccolo and Krillin returned to the room, recounting the night's events and distracting Chi-Chi from being plagued by the image in her mind. "…was getting late." Piccolo continued before casting a quick glance at Chi-Chi and Goku, "That's when Mr. Son decided to call his contact." Piccolo focused on Goku's scowl before redirecting his attention to Krillin again, "only, there was no answer."

"We knew something was wrong." Goku interjected resignedly while still maintaining soothing physical contact with Chi-Chi.

"We decided it was time to get out of there," Piccolo said as his brows lowered into a glare, "but just as we were turning around, two figures emerged from around the corner." He sighed briefly before looking to Goku again. "They were after Son."

Goku frowned deeply as he finally released his grip on Chi-Chi. He lowered his gaze to meet hers, though Chi-Chi was still in shock, not completely absorbing the conversation. "I wanted to get right back to the penthouse once we realized we'd been set up, but the two of them got in the way." His brows furrowed apologetically. "You were right, Chi-Chi. I shouldn't have left you."

Chi-Chi felt saddened by Goku's sole acceptance of the blame. Though she couldn't defend his decisions, she hated seeing him like that. "You left Krillin with me." She countered in a hushed, raspy voice.

She hardly recognized her own voice, which was likely changed by her attack, or by her hoarse crying. With a sad smile at Goku, Chi-Chi noted Krillin visibly shifting uneasily in her peripheral vision. "It isn't like you left me alone." She shrugged as she whispered the futile consolation.

"I told your dad that I wouldn't let you out of my sight." Goku argued defiantly.

Piccolo stepped forward impatiently, seemingly needing to return the focus of the conversation to the facts. "Kami just identified the man we left in the alley at our rendezvous location."

"I thought you said there were _two_ men." Krillin interrupted with a perturbed contortion of his brows.

"One of them got away." Goku said.

"I'm guessing the other perp ran after he saw what Son did to his accomplice." Piccolo presumed with a smug smile.

Goku's attitude visibly lightened at that comment as he slyly smiled back at Piccolo.

"That won't save him for long." Piccolo said, "We can determine who _he_ is."

"You're guessing?" Krillin interjected as he narrowed his eyes at the detective. "You mean you left Goku there alone with those two thugs?"

As he used that indignant tone with Piccolo, the detective glowered back at him.

Before Piccolo had a chance to utter his angered response, Goku came to his defense. "I told him to, Krillin." Goku smiled appreciatively at Piccolo. "I was already in the fight, and one of us had to get to Chi-Chi right away."

Chi-Chi met Goku's gaze with a solemn understanding. He apparently risked his life as well, attempting to save Chi-Chi that night.

"I'm just glad that Piccolo made it in time." Goku added with a sober frown.

As if a silent communication was made between all parties in the room, everyone stopped speaking and looked down at the body on the ground, frowning at the physical reminder of the close call that night.

"His name's Dabura," Piccolo explained with a nod towards the dead assassin, "a highly trained, top associate of Majin Buu's."

Chi-Chi frowned in alarm down at the dead man upon learning his name. That was a name she immediately recognized, one she had come across in her files on Dee's gang often. Piccolo gestured for Goku to come forward, while warily eyeing Chi-Chi. As Goku pulled away from Chi-Chi and Piccolo began to secretively mumble something to him while heading towards Krillin, who was listening in, Chi-Chi glared angrily. She was just attacked in her own home. _She_ was the one being targeted. If anyone had a right to know what Piccolo knew, it was her. He had some nerve trying to keep her in the dark. All thoughts of Chi-Chi's fears and anxiety were forgotten while she made her point.

"Hey!" She yelled furiously enough to effectively cease the others' conversation. "I will _not_ be sheltered from the truth over here." She crossed her arms intimidatingly, "If Majin Buu is going to end up behind bars, I need to know every detail to build my case against him."

The men frowned reluctantly at one another before looking at Chi-Chi in understanding. They had no room to argue with that, and she knew it. No one else was going to prosecute Majin Buu. No one but her.

"So _tell_ me," Chi-Chi continued smugly as the men visibly cow-towed to her demands, "what you know about this Dabura and the attackers in the alley."

Piccolo frowned deeply at Chi-Chi's order before reluctantly answering her with an irritated roll of his eyes. "If Buu sent Dabura, that means you're higher on his list of priorities than we originally thought." Piccolo lowered his chin to meet Chi-Chi's comprehending gaze with an intense stare. "This moves your protection up on the department's priorities as well."

"No!" Chi-Chi responded, a little too hastily.

It might have seemed unreasonable to have a problem with that, except it meant the cops were likely going to force their methods of protection on her, which she had been firmly against since the beginning. Bulma had provided her with a way around that, though, and she was suddenly thankful for the presence of her bodyguard.

"I have a bodyguard already." Chi-Chi argued.

She smirked slyly at Piccolo as he opened his mouth to retort, before she spoke quickly to beat him to the punch, already knowing exactly what he would say. "This might not follow procedures, but you know that putting me into any kind of protective custody will result in Buu's trail going cold, Detective Piccolo."

Piccolo continued frowning at Chi-Chi as he slowly nodded in reluctant agreement.

"You might never catch your criminal. Yet," Chi-Chi added with a triumphant smile, even as fear encroached upon her with the setting reality of what she was doing, "if I stay put, you know he'll come after me again. You'll know exactly how to find him."

"Chi-Chi!" Goku exclaimed in shock.

Krillin stepped forward with an incredulous glare. "You're going to use yourself as bait?! After tonight? Are you crazy?"

Chi-Chi spun to face Krillin with a warning glower. " _Don't_ call me crazy."

"Yes, Ms. Mao." Krillin uttered apologetically as he took a hesitant step back.

"You might be crazy, but you're also very clever." Piccolo relented with a wry smile before sighing heavily in defeat. "I can allow you to stay here in Son's custody for now. _If_ he can handle it."

Piccolo intentionally added a challenging taunt to his tone as his eyes shifted to Goku. Goku responded by glaring back at Piccolo in bold acceptance of the challenge. A firm nod from Goku confirmed his agreement with the arrangement. It seemed the only one who remained against it was Krillin, who stood with his hands on his hips, shaking his head in disbelief.

"As for Son's informant," Piccolo continued, narrowing his eyes at Goku, "Kami has taken her into custody for further questioning, as well as the thug from the alley. He's in the process of booking that man, a hired hand named Spopovitch." Piccolo smirked triumphantly to himself and crossed his arms. "The other perp, we'll catch soon enough. Kami believes him to be Spopvitch's roommate, Yamu, who, like Spopovitch, has a long criminal record of these types of jobs for hire." Piccolo took a step back as he carefully watched everyone's reactions while they absorbed all that information.

Goku looked very deep in thought, more serious and determined than Chi-Chi had ever seen him as he stared distantly towards the other end of the room. Krillin was still shaking his head in disbelief as he muttered dubiously to himself. Chi-Chi felt accomplished, proud of her determined plan to stop Majin Buu before he could do anyone else any harm.

She had decided that no one should be subjected to what she just went through, though deep down, she was scared as hell. Things would not be easy from here on out, but she was prepared to be strong. Despite what had happened, she knew she could count on Goku now. She just _had_ to believe in him.

"In the meantime," Piccolo brusquely stated, disrupting Chi-Chi's train of thought, "maybe it would be a good idea to stay sequestered for a while." Piccolo narrowed his eyes meaningfully at Chi-Chi before turning his stern stare towards Goku. "And _you_."

Goku's brows lifted high in surprise at the firm address.

"Don't let the city prosecutor out of your sight."

Goku decidedly gave the detective a curt nod as he smiled in agreement.

Chi-Chi sighed heavily upon realizing that all was decided, though the plan certainly wasn't in the best interest of her safety. "How am I supposed to work on this case without leaving my apartment?" Chi-Chi questioned brashly as her arms remained crossed and she glared dubiously at the bossy detective.

"Make a list." Piccolo retorted with an indifferent shrug. "We'll have someone send over the materials you need from your office so you can work from home from now on."

Chi-Chi growled in annoyance but pursed her lips as she reluctantly nodded in agreement. "Fine."

"Chi-Chi." Goku breathed her name with a tone of concern.

Chi-Chi turned her scowl to Goku, her hard visage instantly softening upon seeing his face. Piccolo's phone vibrated loudly before Goku could continue, distracting Goku from whatever he was about to say. Goku stared at Piccolo curiously as the detective placed his phone to his ear and listened.

"Don't start without me." Piccolo commanded into his phone before pocketing the device with a resolute look at all the others. "That was Kami. I'm heading out."

He hurriedly grabbed the framing around Chi-Chi's bedroom door, seemingly ready to leave. Piccolo's gaze lowered to the corpse on the ground as he hesitated in the doorway. "A team should arrive shortly to…" Piccolo shrugged coolly, "clean up."

With that, the detective released his grip on the door frame and turned the corner, leaving the three people behind to wallow in the wake of the night's events.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Krillin asked considerately as he shifted his weight uncomfortably, glancing between the bloody sight on the ground and the two people he knew would be left behind with the mess.

Goku immediately smiled back at Krillin. His smile was convincingly calm and confident, so much so, that Chi-Chi could have almost been convinced that nothing bad had just happened if she hadn't experienced it for herself.

But she _had_ experienced what happened, and she could not put on the same façade for Krillin that Goku had created. Unlike Goku, she met Krillin's gaze with a serious look of concern, of unease.

Krillin looked back at her with understanding, nodding solemnly with a sympathetic frown. As sympathetic as he may have been, though, they all knew there was nothing he could do for her.

"We'll be fine, Krillin." Goku said assuredly as Chi-Chi nodded in agreement.

Krillin's presence was unnecessary at this point, and his leaving would be for the better. He had wounds that needed mending, and a family waiting for his safe return. Chi-Chi couldn't justify holding Krillin there when at least one of them deserved to be relieved from the nerve-wracking situation. Goku seemed more than ready to handle their situation, and Chi-Chi knew she could tolerate it. She could put up with a lot, and if that had to include anxiously awaiting another assassination attempt while working fastidiously on the prosecution of the very person who was after her, then she could bear that as well.

Soon enough, a forensic team would arrive to clean up and take the body, Krillin would return to his home and his family, and Chi-Chi would be left scared, trapped, and alone…with the exception of Goku.

She didn't know how the two of them would get along over the days, weeks, or months this ordeal could possibly take, but Chi-Chi did realize, to her chagrin, that she'd be getting to know Goku a lot better over the course of their isolation.

She only hoped, once all seriousness of the assassination attempt faded and things returned to normalcy, he would learn to be a lot less bothersome than he had been over the short time she'd known him so far. She had a feeling that being confined with a man like Goku could have her _wishing_ for another assassination attempt or the trial date, whichever came first.


	7. Sequestered

The first week was tense. Every moment, every waking hour, he expected the worst to happen. It was apparent that she did, too. But nothing did. Literally _nothing_ happened.

The second week, he remained vigilant, yet he felt the need to find other ways to make the time pass faster. With Chi-Chi shoving her nose in her books and files day after day, working fastidiously on Majin Buu's prosecution, Goku had to find his own ways to entertain himself.

He meditated, which was the simplest way to pass the time, requiring no outside stimulation. But he couldn't do that for long. He felt nervous that something would happen in the apartment and he would be too immersed in a meditative state to protect Chi-Chi.

He practiced katas, though he would have rather been training with Krillin and that Yamcha guy as he had originally planned. Calling them to cancel, and subsequently explaining his and Chi-Chi's sequestered status to Yamcha was something he hated having to do.

He didn't like to read, or watch TV, and whenever he tried to address Chi-Chi, she just shooed him away like he was a nuisance. Chi-Chi's apartment wasn't exactly filled with his kind of entertainment. When all of that failed, Goku tried calling Vegeta to see how the job in West City was going with Bulma, but the guy was quick to cut him off and hang up. No surprise there. Krillin was always available to call, but then, he got a little _too_ chatty for Goku's liking. And Goku was still too scared to call Bulma, after what Chi-Chi told him about her anger with him when he first arrived in Satan City, and then hearing about Bulma's livid reaction to Chi-Chi's close call in the penthouse in his absence.

The unlatching sound of an opening door drew Goku from his bored musings. He lifted his chin, looking towards the hall from his lazily seated position on Chi-Chi's red sofa to see the deeply pensive woman emerging from the cave her home office had become, clearly destined for the kitchen.

Goku smiled at her, though she was oblivious to his eyes on her. "Hey, Chi-Chi."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi startled at the unexpected address as she was finally pulled out of her deep thoughts. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Scare you?" Goku repeated dubiously as he adjusted with a turn on the sofa to allow his gaze to follow Chi-Chi into the kitchen as she passed.

He smiled fondly at the sight of her reaching into her cupboards as if running on autopilot. Chi-Chi always seemed to know exactly what she wanted, no matter what it was that she was doing. It was one of the many things he had come to notice about her during their uneventful, lengthy time spent together. Like the way she kept her long black hair up tightly all the time, only letting it hang loose in the evenings before bed. Or the way she methodically performed her morning routine every day in the kitchen-by grinding fresh coffee, setting the machine, cooking their breakfast, and sitting on the same barstool to eat in silence as she drank her coffee and gazed out the window at the reflection of the sunrise on the expanse of glass windows. Or her pleasantly surprising mutual interest in animal wildlife shows, in which the pair partook a few evenings when Chi-Chi needed a reprieve from her hard work.

"Did I really scare you?" Goku skeptically questioned again when he realized Chi-Chi wasn't going to answer his first question.

Chi-Chi turned around in wide-eyed surprise at the question, as if she'd been called out for something she'd done wrong. "I'm..." she trailed off as she bit her lip in thought, another one of those interesting tendencies of hers Goku had picked up on, "I'm really absorbed in this case, Goku."

As if that actually answered his question.

Goku scratched his head and knitted his brows as he expectantly waited for more, until he dismissed that expectation with a shrug. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah." Chi-Chi responded flatly with a frown and drop of her chin as she met Goku's gaze. "Stay out of the way." A slight edge of irritation laced Chi-Chi's voice.

Then it dawned on Goku. That was a tendency he was seeing more and more lately. Like maybe he was getting on her nerves, somehow. "Out of the way?"

Goku found amusement in questioning Chi-Chi in mock disappointment, while Chi-Chi's shoulders tensed at the question and she stopped in mid-stride from walking any further through her kitchen.

"If I'm doing my job, Chi-Chi," Goku said, "I really need to do the opposite of that."

Chi-Chi turned to frown at Goku, while he lifted his chin indicatively towards the room in the hall from which Chi-Chi had just emerged. "As a matter of fact, I really shouldn't let you spend any more time alone in there with the door closed. Someone could always come in through a window."

Chi-Chi's mouth hung open in incredulous shock. Goku couldn't help smiling to himself. Her reactions were always unpredictable, but entertaining.

He nodded decisively to himself. "Yeah. Can I carry any of that for you?"

Goku stood from the couch to approach Chi-Chi and reach for the handful of snacks she had retrieved from her kitchen cupboards.

"Into my _office_?"

"Yeah."

"No!" Chi-Chi exclaimed with a glare as she tugged her belongings out of Goku's reach. "Do you know how hard it is for me to get my work done with you just being in this penthouse?"

While Chi-Chi paused, Goku smiled smugly at the subtle indication, until her glare became more heated. "And now you want to be in the same _room_ with me while I work?"

Goku was taken aback by Chi-Chi's adamant refusal. He knew to expect the unexpected with her, but something about what she just said didn't make sense to him. He blinked back at her before finding the right words for his response. "You make it sound like _me_ being in there is more of a problem than _someone_ being in there."

Goku curiously studied Chi-Chi for her reaction. To his surprise, Chi-Chi's cheeks flushed as she uncomfortably looked away.

"Why?" He pressed.

The audible crunching sound of the chip bag being crushed beneath Chi-Chi's fingers vibrated through the room. "Because you're infuriating, that's why!"

Chi-Chi exclamation usually would have set off alarms for Goku that this was bad and he was in trouble. Yet, it didn't really feel like Chi-Chi meant that. Goku felt his lip turn up slightly in a self-satisfied smile as he realized, for some reason unknown to him, he was right about that. "Huh."

"Rrgg!" Chi-Chi growled with an irate glare at Goku before dismissively shaking her head and resuming a march to her office. "If you need me, I'll be in my office. _Alone_."

Chi-Chi's declaration was in a tone that _this_ time, Goku recognized as truly being one of warning, before the loud slamming of a door caused him to jump in surprise. He had planned to follow her, but when she took that tone, he knew not to mess with the woman. He did have to keep living with her.

* * *

 _Finally._ His phone rang, and he was no longer actively searching for something to do. Ever since Chi-Chi had shut him out hours ago, he was losing his mind with boredom. But now, as he happily placed the phone to his ear, Goku smiled with relief. "Hey, Detective!"

 _"Goku Son?"_

Goku blinked in surprise at the voice which was different from Piccolo's, yet slightly familiar. Goku hummed dubiously before replying. "...Detective?"

 _"This is Detective Kami. I wanted to inform you that the other man who attacked you and Detective Piccolo was apprehended. Both men are being charged with assault."_

"Oh. Thanks for letting me know, Detective Kami."

 _"Though, we're using those charges to turn them."_ The detective paused with a regretful, almost apologetic air. _"We're willing to cut them a deal, if they'll give us something we can use on Majin Buu."_

"Good." Goku quickly agreed.

He wondered what the detective had to be apologetic about. He didn't care if those guys were punished for attacking him or not. If anything, the experience made for an exciting challenge. Now, if it had been Dabura, the man who attacked Chi-Chi, _that_ leniency he couldn't forgive. "I hope they give you something useful."

 _"Yes."_ The detective drawled with a hesitant pause. _"I have another issue to discuss...with the city prosecutor."_

"Sure." Goku headed towards Chi-Chi's office after his nonchalant reply. He hesitated for only a moment before knocking on the closed door. He knew Chi-Chi would want to hear what the detective had to say if this was about Majin Buu's case. After the door opened slightly, just enough for his client to poke her head out, Goku smiled at Chi-Chi.

"Yes?" Chi-Chi asked tersely.

"Detective Kami."

Goku gave a telling offering of the phone in his hand, causing Chi-Chi's gaze to immediately soften.

She frowned in surprise and accepted the phone. "O-oh."Staring at the phone in her palm, Chi-Chi made a face of puzzlement before meeting Goku's gaze again with a slight smile. "Thanks."

Before receding into the room again, Chi-Chi gave Goku an appreciative nod. He continued smiling as the door shut, though he doubted Chi-Chi was paying him much attention as the door quickly closed. Stepping back from the door, Goku was unsure what to do with himself while he waited. He could hear Chi-Chi's muffled conversation through the door. When he recognized an edge of concern to her tone, he felt slightly guilty for eavesdropping.

Not _that_ guilty, though. She was on his phone, after all. And he couldn't hear what she was saying. Still, he was nervously anticipated her coming through that door with bad news. Goku lowered his head and frowned down at the ground. Maybe moving away from the door would be a good idea.

Before he had the chance to move, though, the door suddenly opened. Alarmed by Chi-Chi's sudden appearance, and therefore having been caught hovering outside her door, Goku took a step back and yelped in anticipation of her reaction.

He couldn't look up to meet her gaze, for fear of how angry she was likely to look. Instead, he grimaced towards the ground, until he realized nothing was happening. Goku hesitantly raised his eyes, peering through his lashes and bangs to peek at Chi-Chi before he would have to openly face her.

When he saw the stunned, speechless expression on her face, Goku gasped with worry and instinctively took a step forward.

"It's..." Chi-Chi said absently as she slowly processed Goku's concern, "it's..."

"Chi-Chi, was it bad news?" Goku asked as he extended a hand to soothingly grasp Chi-Chi's shoulder.

At the instant of the touch, Chi-Chi's distant gaze shifted to meet Goku's eyes. Her expression instantly hardened. "I've had it with Majin Buu!" Chi-Chi suddenly yelled with pent-up fury that had Goku warily stumbling backwards. "Prosecuting Babi Dee was either the smartest thing I've ever done...or the stupidest."

Chi-Chi's voice gradually quieted, until she had nearly whispered her last word. She wrapped her arms around herself and pulled away from Goku's soothing touch with a shiver of anxiety.

Goku felt awful. Here Chi-Chi was, endangered, suffering and tortured by this whole process, and all he could think about over the past two weeks was his boredom. To top it all off, his greatest source of amusement in the penthouse had been irritating Chi-Chi and seeing her reactions. He was only adding to her problems. It was no wonder she was so angry sometimes.

He realized that showing genuine concern for her would help. But he also realized that whatever this latest call was regarding, she wasn't ready to talk about yet. What Chi-Chi needed was a distraction, a chance to relax after all the stress she'd been under as of late. Goku would ask about Detective Kami's call again later. For tonight, he wanted to let Chi-Chi forget all about it.

Putting on an amiable smile, Goku asked, "Why don't you shut down for the day?"

Chi-Chi blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Close up the office, get into something comfortable, and I'll make dinner." Goku offered with a friendly smile, though he hoped Chi-Chi didn't question his cooking skills.

"Do you even know how to cook?"

Goku took a deep breath and smiled in relief. "Yeah."

She didn't ask if he could cook _well_. Chi-Chi stared back calculatedly for a minute, as if reading Goku's mind and suspecting his inability to produce a good meal. But Goku didn't back down.

He continued smiling warmly at her. "How about that Sea bass we had delivered yesterday?"

Chi-Chi guardedly smiled back at Goku. Goku felt relief wash over him at seeing that smile, though he could tell Chi-Chi was still a long ways from being at ease.

Without moving, Chi-Chi answered."Alright. I'll get showered and dressed then."

When she remained firmly in place, Goku raised his brows at her expectantly.

"Don't burn the kitchen down." Chi-Chi said before spinning on her heels to head to the master bedroom.

Goku chuckled to himself as he watched Chi-Chi walk away. For her to still sound so intimidating, she must've been feeling somewhat better. But now it was time to cook. Goku turned to the kitchen with a pensive frown, rubbing his chin considerately. This wasn't going to be easy. All he could do was try his best.

* * *

As Goku took his final bite and grimaced at the overly-salty taste, Chi-Chi's rasping cough answered Goku's curiosity about how she liked the food. Chi-Chi scrunched her face and quickly reached for her water, chugging it down hastily. Goku followed suit, agreeing that some water was a very good idea.

"Th-thank you for dinner, Goku." Chi-Chi managed to force out as she rubbed her chest and winced from the discomfort the meal was likely causing her.

"No problem!" Goku beamed back at her, before taking her empty plate with his to discard in the sink.

His face sunk once he turned around. Dinner hadn't done the trick. He needed something else to relax Chi-Chi's mind. As Goku dropped the dishes into the sink, he noted the wine bottle on the counter, which gave him a great idea. "Hey," he asked, "do you have any more of that scotch here?"

"What?"

"The expensive scotch that was in your office." Goku turned to leisurely lean against the counter with a mischievous smile. "Have any more of that here?"

"Oh, _that_?" Chi-Chi asked with a deep frown. "No, I only keep that for important meetings."

Chi-Chi's explanation was dismissive as she failed to notice the way Goku's smile triumphantly widened at her admission.

"If you want a drink, feel free to grab something from the bar." Chi-Chi added.

She waved her hand indicatively towards the mirrored bar lined with glasses and bottles along the wall at the far side of her living room. Goku hurried over there, feeling concerned about the distant, solemn gaze beginning to cross Chi-Chi's face. He had to intervene before she headed into a downward spiral.

At the bar there was vodka, rum, gin, a few dessert liqueurs and soda. Goku didn't know which to choose. He really wasn't a consumer of alcohol. But he knew the substance could do the perfect trick for relaxing someone. He'd seen Bulma turn into a much different person every time she'd imbibed. But he was really curious about which drink would tempt Chi-Chi. He studied the glasses with a cock of his head, noting the near emptiness of one of them with interest. Goku smiled to himself as he decidedly reached for that drink and a glass.

"Would you pour me one of those?"

Goku froze at the unexpected question from across the room, before smiling triumphantly to himself as he lifted the bottle to pour it into his glass. "Sure."

He reached for a second glass and poured the remainder of its contents. Goku placed the emptied, curvy bottle of vodka back on the bartop before returning to Chi-Chi at the kitchen counter with the two glasses in each of his hands.

As he met her gaze with a warm smile, Goku placed one glass into Chi-Chi's waiting hand. "Here's to forgetting about your troubles."

Goku raised his glass to Chi-Chi's, feeling the slight vibration of their glasses hitting as the bell-like clink resounded through the penthouse. Chi-Chi gave an appreciative nod before raising her glass to her lips to gulp it down quickly. Not being one to be outdone, Goku quickly followed suit before thumping his glass against the granite countertop with a loud hiss of appreciation for the burning liquor's taste.

"I could go for another one of those." Chi-Chi said as she moved to stand from her barstool.

Goku pressed a hand lightly down on her shoulder. "Sorry, Chi-Chi. That was the last of it."

"Humph," Chi-Chi huffed as she raised her nose and brushed Goku aside before rising to her feet, "the last of _that_ bottle, maybe."

With a mischievous smile, Chi-Chi headed towards the bar. Chi-Chi opened a lower door of the bar, ducking down to search for something. Goku sucked a breath through his teeth as a chill ran up his spine at seeing the way Chi-Chi's exposed rear end swayed while she searched, with the smooth fabric of her skirt sliding delicately over her curves. He cleared his throat dismissively once Chi-Chi stood to smile at him with her prize in hand-a brand new, sealed bottle of the same brand of vodka. Goku wondered what he was thinking. He would never look at a client like that before.

Uneasily, Goku scratched the back of his neck as his eyes met Chi-Chi's. "Oh. You have more."

Trying not to sound disappointed, Goku realized he'd utterly failed in that capacity. He could hear the disappointment in his voice, even though a harmless drink to loosen her up had felt like a good idea.

It seemed Chi-Chi had something more serious in mind, as she opened the bottle and proceeded to pour two more glasses to the rim. "Yes. A drink to ease my stress was a good idea, Goku." Chi-Chi said with a guileless shrug as she grabbed the glasses and headed back his way to offer one. "So a few more could only make me that much more relaxed."

She confidently lifted her glass to her lips as Goku hesitated. She frowned at Goku's hesitation in disappointment. "Have another with me."

As Goku opened his mouth to protest with a slight shake of his head, Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. "Come on, it's just vodka."

Goku shut his mouth tightly before smiling in defeat as he raised his glass. A second drink couldn't hurt. He would drink with her if it helped to keep Chi-Chi this calm, as she was more relaxed than he had seen her in the past two weeks. But this was the last one. He was still on duty. He was _always_ on the job, especially at a time like this, regardless of how quiet it seemed.

Goku smiled amicably as he lifted his glass. "Sure, Chi-Chi."

"Cheers." Chi-Chi said humorlessly as she sharply clinked her glass against his.

Goku flinched at the unexpected sensation of a splash of liquor wetting his hand while the sharp sound of the clink echoed through his ears. He raised his brows at the sight of Chi-Chi downing her glass in one smooth gulp before he did the same with his. He let his hand linger by his side with the empty glass in it as he carefully observed Chi-Chi.

"Feeling better yet?" Goku asked in amusement as Chi-Chi grinned wryly.

Without a second of hesitation, she poured more into her glass and even into the glass Goku held. "I'm _forgetting_ tonight." Chi-Chi explained honestly as she put the bottle down and pressed the refilled liquor glass in Goku's hand towards his mouth.

Goku took a step back as he frowned and raised his other hand in refusal. "No, Chi-Chi. I-"

"Drink with me." Chi-Chi calmly demanded as she stepped forward and forcefully shoved the glass to Goku's mouth again.

Goku stubbornly resisted the force of her push as he lowered the glass by his waist. Then he lowered his chin and sighed with chagrin. "Chi-Chi, I need to stay on alert in case anythi-"

"Drink with me!" Chi-Chi yelled as her face reddened with anger.

Goku knew exactly where that was coming from. He was about to say, "in case anything else happens", and she knew it. He shouldn't have mentioned anything that would remind her of _that_ event. The pain on her face was clearly written. As Chi-Chi glared firmly at him, Goku reluctantly lifted his glass. He looked into it with a frown as Chi-Chi tossed her head back, finishing hers. He really shouldn't have the drink. This was a bad idea.

"Drink." Chi-Chi ordered again in a pleased, quiet voice as she reached a hand to the bottom of his glass, pushing it lightly but insistently towards his lips.

Goku shook his head in disbelief as he looked up to meet Chi-Chi's stunning gaze. He wondered why he found her so difficult to refuse. But he knew fighting her any further was futile. With a final, guttural utterance of defeat, Goku drank from the glass pressed against his lips. The drink went down smoother the third time around. And the smile that lit Chi-Chi's face after seeing him appease her brought a smile to Goku's own face.

"That wasn't so bad, now _was_ it?" Chi-Chi asked playfully as she began pouring into the empty glasses again.

Goku was staring at her as she awaited a response. Chi-Chi was clearly loosening up and relaxing, which was exactly what he wanted. He didn't want to see her frightened anymore. At least his plan was working. He liked seeing Chi-Chi like that.

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows at Goku's enduring eye contact and lengthy delay of a response. "What?"

Self consciously, Chi-Chi glanced down at herself for any signs of abnormalities.

Goku chuckled, but quickly stopped as she turned a firm glare on him. "Nothing! Here."

With an appeasing smile, Goku hurriedly reached for his next drink. Anything to abate Chi-Chi's anger. It seemed to do the trick as she huffed dismissively and handed him the glass, before smoothly placing hers to her lips.

"You're strange, Goku." Chi-Chi said after she placed her glass back on the table.

Goku stared blankly back at her. Sure, he was strange sometimes, and he knew it, but he was very surprised to be hearing it in a strangely pleasant tone from Chi-Chi. She seemed to be waiting for a response.

After a long delay, Goku finally replied with a nonchalant shrug. "Yeah."

Chi-Chi laughed. It wasn't just a little giggle or a restrained laugh like he had heard from her before. She began laughing hysterically. Goku scratched his head in bemusement. He wondered what was so funny. Then, as Chi-Chi continued laughing, she slapped his shoulder. Hard.

He knew it was meant to be friendly, but that girl had an arm on her. Goku grimaced as he pulled back his arm and warily watched Chi-Chi for any more sudden moves. She continued laughing as she grabbed her glass and the vodka bottle to head towards her more comfortable sofa. As she leisurely settled into the plush seat, Chi-Chi met Goku's gaze with an open, relaxed smile like he had never seen on her before. Goku smiled back. That woman's smile was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

Goku suddenly realized they needed something to absorb the alcohol, or they'd really be in for trouble. He turned towards the kitchen cabinets, surprised to find himself dizzy and nearly losing his balance as he made his way over there. Chi-Chi laughed as she witnessed his lousy equilibrium.

"That stuff is strong!" Goku announced in amazement as he realized he was already drunk.

His speech was slurring, and so was Chi-Chi's as she proudly responded with a sly grin, "Hundred proof! I only keep the best stuff around here."

"Well," Goku said uneasily as he opened a cabinet, realizing they were already in too far for the food to be of much help, "I think we should eat a little something..." Goku glanced over his shoulder at Chi-Chi, "to keep us on our toes."

"No. Come here." Chi-Chi said calmly.

Something about her tone was unfamiliar, though. Goku raised a brow as he turned to face Chi-Chi, to see her falling back into her luxurious velvet sofa with a seductive gaze fixed on him. Goku's mouth gaped at the sight. He was done with the cabinets. Obediently, he nodded and shut the cabinet door, then approached the living room, standing stiffly at a safe distance by the coffee table.

Chi-Chi grinned in amusement at his hesitance. "Come _here_."

Goku sat on the sofa at Chi-Chi's insistence, near her dainty feet as she pulled them back and made room for him, sitting more upright as she did so. She leaned towards the table beside the sofa, turning to present Goku with yet another full glass of vodka. Goku shook his head in adamant refusal.

"One more." Chi-Chi encouraged.

"No, thanks."

"Take it!" Chi-Chi yelled, startling Goku into taking the drink with a fearful grimace.

He quickly swallowed and looked at Chi-Chi for approval as the liquor burned his throat. She smiled and took a small sip from hers before placing her nearly full glass back on the table. Goku frowned petulantly at her unfair action. He slouched into the couch cushion as Chi-Chi smiled at him strangely. He didn't know what was going through her head, but he knew that _he_ was feeling very at ease now.

"Goku," Chi-Chi smiled coyly, "you _are_ strange. But there's something I like about you."

Goku raised a dubious brow at Chi-Chi. With the way she was always getting angry at him, he really was surprised to hear that confession. But then, maybe it was just the alcohol talking.

"You're tall and handsome. You're tough and brave," Chi-Chi continued as she scooted closer to him on the sofa with a soft creak of the furniture.

As she moved in surprisingly close, her lips grazing Goku's ear lightly and causing Goku to lean back against the arm of the sofa and shiver in response, she whispered, "But you have this boyish innocence that I really find...attractive."

Goku felt his heart race as Chi-Chi pulled back just enough to lock her gaze on his, before her soft, smooth lips planted gently against his. Goku's eyes widened in surprise as Chi-Chi's silky lips rubbed against his lips, the pleasant sensation making him sigh into the kiss before Chi-Chi finally pulled away with a smooth smile.

It was like a warmth spread through him at the brief contact. He had never felt that way before from a simple kiss, and he knew it wasn't just the alcohol making him feel that way. But she was his client and she was drunk. He was supposed to be protecting her right now. Goku leaned away hesitantly, unable to move far with the arm of the sofa already against him. "Chi-Chi..."

"Mm...what?" Chi-Chi slurred as she pulled back slightly with her eyes blissfully closed.

Goku felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her like that. He couldn't remember what he had to say. And then, Chi-Chi's hand came reaching for his inner thigh, slowly skimming up towards his groin. He froze as her warm hand finally caressed his hardening length through the fabric of his pants.

At the pleasurable sensation that was clouding his mind even more than the liquor, Goku's eyes rolled back in his head. "Ch-Chi-Chi," Goku stuttered sharply through clenched teeth, "I…we can't-"

As Goku shook his head slowly, Chi-Chi's pouted lips gently shut him up with another soft kiss, ending his futile objections in more ways than one. Chi-Chi's lips brushing delicately against his caused a tingling sensation to run through his body.

"Yes, we can." Chi-Chi crooned softly, "We can both be adults about this. This doesn't have to mean anything after tonight."

Before Chi-Chi could say another word, Goku needily seized Chi-Chi in his arms. He kissed her as he wrapped his arms possessively around her waist, throwing aside all his resistance to her advances. It wasn't because he was given permission to do it freely, without consequence. To the contrary, he didn't believe a word Chi-Chi just said. Chi-Chi was not the type of woman to have casual sex with someone she had been spending so much time with and remain unattached. He knew her well enough by now. And in his case, being an adult about anything wasn't his strong suit. But she had pushed too many of his buttons, breaking his wall of resolve brick by brick. He couldn't deny the gorgeous, seductive woman within his grasp any longer. Goku could easily throw caution to the wind at any time, and this situation was no different. They could worry about consequences in the morning.

For now, he could feel those curves beneath his fingers and taste her delicate mouth. He craved to hear her soft whimpers and moans as they explored one another, and to sink himself so deep into Chi-Chi that there would be no chance of forgetting in the morning, when the alcohol would wear off and the night's events were destined to be hazy at best. Because he didn't want to be an adult about this, and he didn't want this to mean nothing after tonight. He hoped Chi-Chi wouldn't either.


	8. Detoxed

The throbbing pain of a massive headache woke her from her comatose slumber. She scrunched her eyes tightly shut in an attempt to escape the mounting pain that only seemed to be growing as she became more alert with each waking minute. With an anguished moan, Chi-Chi slowly sat up. She rubbed her head with one hand while absently noting with the other, as it attempted to support her weight against the sofa, the warm, soft feel of skin below her fingers. As her body moved, Chi-Chi's stomach wrenched, reminding her of the vile substance that she had shoved down her throat the previous night.

Chi-Chi fought down the rising bile in her throat as she grimaced in distaste and finally opened her eyes to see the sunlight streaming into her living room from the wide span of windows she was facing. She immediately shielded her eyes with her palm and closed her eyes tightly shut with a hiss, as the brightness from the sunlight brought on a new wave of pain that was too intense to tolerate.

Knowing her way around her home, even with her eyes closed, Chi-Chi leaned to the side, sliding herself off the couch to let her bare feet hit the plush carpet on the ground. She turned away from the windows and opened her eyes again, this time having the chance to adjust before any more pain would come to her. She sighed in relief when she was able to see again, and feel somewhat like she was regaining control over her body, until she glanced back down at the sofa. The sofa which should have been unoccupied, now that she was off of it. But it wasn't.

Suddenly, a rush of memories came flooding back to Chi-Chi, making her cheeks heat in both lust and embarrassment as she recalled her behavior, _his_ behavior, and the gratuitous drinking and the _sex_. She suppressed a squeal as her body tensed nervously at the memory, and she clapped a hand preemptively over her mouth.

Looking down at the man on the sofa, she could only shake her head as her eyes widened. "Goku…" she whispered aloud, sounding muffled behind her clasped hand as she took a wary step back from the sofa.

He was snoring soundly, which made her wonder how she hadn't realized he was there sooner. The throw blanket draped across his body concealed most of him, while the fair skin of his naked chest and sprawled limbs were left exposed against the deep crimson of her lush velvet sofa.

Chi-Chi took another wary step back, planning to retreat to her bedroom, when she bumped into the leg of an accent table. She froze rigidly as the table noisily rattled and Goku flinched in his sleep. When his snoring ceased and he began shifting and murmuring, Chi-Chi gritted her teeth in anticipation. She didn't know what she could possibly say to him if he woke right now. She was still piecing together what exactly had happened the previous night. And she had no idea how he felt about any of this.

Chi-Chi bit her lip nervously as Goku finished turning towards the side of the sofa from which she had escaped, his arm flopping over the edge as it fell over with him. But when he snuggled back into the cushion with a loud sigh, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief. His steady, shallow breathing resumed as Chi-Chi made a point to walk towards her bedroom with her eyes on where she was headed this time.

Once inside her bedroom, Chi-Chi immediately went to work concealing her nudity. She rebuked herself for laying on her sofa with no clothing on. For doing _everything_ she had done last night on that sofa that wasn't appropriate for the rich, velvet, expensive material. For letting Goku do everything he did on it…though he did it _very_ well, from what she remembered.

Chi-Chi blew a harsh gust of air from her lips as she looked in the mirror. She had to stop herself from thinking that way. That was what got her into trouble in the first place. That and the alcohol, which took away all her inhibitions. This was all Goku's fault!

Chi-Chi nodded firmly to herself with that decision as she reached for the brush from her vanity and roughly began combing her tousled hair, which was yet another reminder of her unwise decision the previous night. But it _was_ his fault. If he hadn't deserted her on the night Dabura attacked, she would have never been left alone in this penthouse with him for so long. And then she would have had a date with Yamcha, and then if she was looking for sex…at least it would have been with a man she was dating instead of a man she was paying.

"Oh, God." Chi-Chi breathed as she suddenly stopped brushing, her hands falling and her shoulders sagging in a deflated posture. "What if he thinks this makes him a…did I just _pay_ for…?" Chi-Chi frowned deeply in horror before shaking her head stubbornly in denial. "Nu-uh!" She angrily retorted to herself as she lifted the brush to her head and began tightly gathering her long black locks into a tight bun.

She was paying Goku to _guard_ her. No, actually Bulma was paying for his service. So that was all. That was it.

Chi-Chi smiled triumphantly in the mirror for a minute as she admired her handiwork, her appearance for the most part back to normal, despite a lack of makeup, and some notable puffiness below her eyes. But then she frowned, and not just because she noted how puffy her eyes looked. She worried what would happen when Goku would wake up. That was going to be an awkward conversation she was not looking forward to having. He would undoubtedly ask her how she felt about what they did, or at least verify that her words were true when she said their activity would be meaningless. Chi-Chi took a deep breath and released it before meeting her own gaze in the mirror.

"It meant nothing, Goku. We'll continue our professional relationship, just like I said." She practiced into the mirror, though she swore she could see the lies so blatantly in her own reflection, that there was no way he would be fooled by her words.

She wished he would ask if she felt something for him, because he had feelings for her. Or at least admit that he wanted to kiss her again, like she was feeling so badly at this moment that she wanted to kiss him again. "Shhhhhit." She muttered as her gaze shifted from the mirror to the floor.

She hadn't realized it, not until this moment, but the entire time Goku had been driving her crazy, ever since she met him really, she had been blindly developing feelings for the big idiot. And now that they had moved their relationship up to a much more serious level physically, but not emotionally, she was at a complete loss for how to act around him. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the spot she had been staring towards on the ground. A towel was crumpled on the ground there, which reminded Chi-Chi of her own clothing which had likely been littered across her penthouse during her romp on the couch with Goku.

"Oh, shit!" Chi-Chi exclaimed to herself as she bolted from her bedroom to collect everything.

She didn't know why she should be so shy about it _now_. He saw it all already. But then, this was now. They weren't drunk anymore, which made this all very different. And what if someone else was to walk in? She would be mortified. Chi-Chi picked up her bra, the first article of clothing she found, before her head snapped up to look at Goku with a shocking thought.

She warily approached the sofa, bending to pick up her skirt beside it along the way. Her chest tightened as she nervously leaned over Goku and lightly grabbed the throw blanket covering him. She pulled it slowly towards herself as she carefully avoided waking the deeply sleeping man. Chi-Chi held her breath as Goku shifted slightly in his sleep, and then the throw blanket finally pulled away enough to reveal what Goku was or was not wearing beneath that blanket.

Chi-Chi released the blanket and heaved a sigh of relief when she recognized a pair of white boxers covering him, which she honestly hadn't expected to see. She moved on to retrieve her blouse and panties, which were more difficult to find, but after a few minutes of searching, she spotted the panties strewn across the lampshade beside the couch. Chi-Chi flushed again as she recalled the moment her panties had ended up there, unable to resist the urge to look at Goku as she did so. He was so handsome, even when he slept. He just looked so much more innocent when he was sleeping. _So_ much more innocent.

"Hmmmm…" Goku suddenly moaned, making Chi-Chi's eyes widen as she froze in terror, standing in his line of sight with her collected clothing in her hands.

She could see him going through similar motions to what she had gone through when she woke, rubbing his head and looking like he was in agony. She understood that pain. In spite of her clarity of mind now, her head was _still_ throbbing.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku slurred her name questioningly, though his eyes never opened.

Chi-Chi yelped in surprise at the address, squirming in place as she debated what to do with the attire she didn't want him seeing her holding when he woke. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at herself as she hurriedly dashed across the room to shove her clothes into the concealment of a decorative trunk.

She couldn't believe she was actually worried about how she would look to Goku when he opened his eyes. She was no teenage girl with a little crush. She was a grown woman who had just seduced this incredibly attractive man, and she would not let him make a fool of her today. If he didn't want to think of this any more seriously than she did, then so be it. She wouldn't either. Chi-Chi huffed as she straightened herself and walked back towards the sofa, to see Goku already sitting upright with his head lowered in his hands.

Goku groaned in discomfort as Chi-Chi slowly approached him, feeling suddenly concerned about him as he looked maybe even worse than she felt when she woke.

"Goku?"

"Chi-Chi!" Goku's head snapped up at Chi-Chi's tentative address, his bloodshot gaze meeting Chi-Chi's as his matted disarray of hair fell around his eyes. In spite of his hungover appearance, Goku's gaze was intent and serious. "I'm so sorry…about last night."

"…What?" That certainly wasn't the greeting she had expected.

"I should have known better. We should have never been drinking." Goku said firmly as he ran his hands through his hair, stopping at the base of his neck as he looked pleadingly to Chi-Chi again.

Chi-Chi speechlessly blinked back at him.

He _regretted_ what they did. Chi-Chi felt her chest tighten at that realization, but she steeled her gaze, refusing to show how upsetting that was. She instead glared back at Goku with determination. "I can drink in my own home whenever I please, Goku." She snapped as she crossed her arms intimidatingly.

Goku smiled slightly back at her, before his face fell back into a frown. "I know, but _I_ can't." Goku explained. Chi-Chi gaped in realization as Goku went on, "it's my job to always stay alert and aware in order to keep you safe, Chi-Chi." Goku frowned deeply as his gaze lowered to the ground. "I was far from it last night."

He looked up to meet Chi-Chi's attentive gaze with that same intensity he had before. "If someone had broken into the penthouse last night…" Goku shook his head and bit his lip with frustration, "the last thing I remember is having that first shot of vodka with you, and then you offering me another one."

Goku met Chi-Chi's shocked gaze with a forceful glare. "If I was _that_ drunk last night, then you were vulnerable. You could have easily been killed." Goku's eyes glimmered with deep-rooted concern, the kind of concern Chi-Chi wouldn't have expected to see unless Goku really did care for her. "I'm so sorry. It'll never happen again."

Chi-Chi swallowed nervously as she absorbed Goku's words, before knitting her brows at him astutely. "What exactly…will never happen again?"

As she needed clarity from him without revealing anything, Chi-Chi carefully chose her words. Because from what he was saying, it sounded like Goku forgot what happened between them. And by the way he blinked cluelessly back at her now, she was pretty damn certain that he had no idea.

"The drinking." Goku explained bluntly as he continued looking at Chi-Chi in puzzlement.

As Chi-Chi tried to mask her emotions, Goku's brows furrowed as he leaned in closer, bracing his elbows over his knees. "Did I do something _else_ wrong last night?"

"No!" Chi-Chi blasted back at him loudly, causing Goku to jump back into the couch cushion in response to her hasty, forceful answer. "No, you didn't. It's fine, Goku." Chi-Chi slowly rubbed her hands up and down her crossed arms, uneasily turning away from him. "You don't need to apologize for last night."

"Yes, I do." Goku responded stubbornly.

Chi-Chi looked back at him, once again surprised by his intensity. He really felt like he'd put her life at risk last night. And aside from everything else, she couldn't let him go on feeling that way. With how incredible she felt last night, if someone would have come to kill her, she wouldn't have even cared.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Yes." Chi-Chi forced a small smile, though once Goku appreciatively smiled in return, she felt her smile widen. "No harm done, Goku."

Resignedly, Chi-Chi averted her gaze. Goku heaved an audible sigh of relief as he stood from the couch. Chi-Chi couldn't help staring at him as the throw blanket slid off his body to reveal his muscular, lean form standing before her in nothing but boxers. Light, flimsy boxers.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she felt blood rush to her face, suddenly feeling ashamed for knowing exactly what he looked like beneath those boxers, now that she knew he didn't remember anything.

Goku looked down at himself with a shrug. "What?"

When the throw blanket slid off the sofa, Goku turned to pick up. As he adjusted the throw blanket in a more presentable position than the crumpled way it had fallen, Chi-Chi speechlessly watched him. His muscles flexed beautifully with every perceptible movement of his body. She could remember just how strong, yet gentle those hands felt around her.

"Did you hear me?" Goku asked.

His question snapped Chi-Chi out of her reverie as she forced herself to focus on his face. "What?"

"What did Detective Kami have to say yesterday?" Goku repeated patiently.

Chi-Chi blinked before knitting her brows in consternation at the unexpected question. But then that phone conversation came back to her, causing a wave of anger to wash over her all over again, just like the first time she heard the news from Kami. "Oh, _that_." Chi-Chi responded before clenching her teeth in anger. "He just wanted to let me know that my father's penthouse was broken into and ransacked yesterday."

"Oh, no." Goku responded with concern. "Is Ox okay?"

"He's fine. He wasn't home during the break-in." Chi-Chi's lip quivered unintentionally at the thought of her father having actually been there when the break-in happened.

She was trying to be strong, but the thoughts of how deeply Babi Dee's case, and now Majin Buu's, were infiltrating and endangering Chi-Chi's life, and now the lives of people around her, Chi-Chi couldn't help showing signs of distress. Seeing her sensitive reaction, Goku immediately stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Chi-Chi in a comforting gesture. She tensed as she felt his bare chest against her cheek, the reminder of their intimacy too difficult for her to deal with so soon.

When she flinched at the contact, Goku let go and looked at her in confusion. Seeing the look on his face, Chi-Chi instantly leaned back into Goku's embrace, shielding herself from his questioning gaze by burying her face in his chest. She was painfully aware of a tension forming between them, but unable to bring herself to clue Goku in on what happened, especially now with the topic of her father's scare coming into the conversation.

With determination, Chi-Chi cleared her throat and pulled away from the comforting embrace as she placed her hands haughtily on her hips. "The detectives already looked his place over. And you'll never guess who they linked to the break-in." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at Goku as she waited expectantly for his knowing response.

"Who?"

Chi-Chi heaved a heavy sigh of annoyance at Goku. "Who else would be important enough for me to mention lately?!" Chi-Chi blasted, causing Goku to grimace warily back at her. "I even told you his name yesterday after I got off the phone."

Chi-Chi grumbled peevishly as she tightly crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

Goku's eyes finally widened with understanding before he chuckled guiltily. "Oh! Majin Buu. I guess I forgot about that."

"You've been doing that a lot lately." Chi-Chi muttered under her breath.

Goku raised a brow questioningly at her statement, but dismissed it with a dubious frown. "So…why are you so upset?"

Goku's open curiosity was obviously restrained as he was being careful not to anger Chi-Chi. That stupid question _would_ have angered her, but Goku was fortunate that he had offered her that comforting embrace moments ago, and was still standing there in nothing but his boxers, which was once again very distracting now that Chi-Chi had felt his arms around her again.

" _Because_ , Goku. He's not only after me now. He's branching out!" Chi-Chi exclaimed in outright frustration as she violently threw her palms open before her in a gesture of desperation. "He's trying to get to me through the people I love. There are officers surveilling my father everywhere he goes now, but we can't keep everyone I care about guarded all the time!" Chi-Chi cried in frustration.

Goku had been silently and attentively listening to Chi-Chi before he opened his mouth to speak. "What do you think Majin Buu wanted at your father's place?"

"My father, of course." Chi-Chi quickly responded with an irritated frown.

Goku rubbed his chin and shook his head in disagreement. "No, I don't think so."

Chi-Chi lowered her chin at him in blatant disbelief.

"If he wasn't home, why would they bother ransacking his place? They had to be looking for something." Goku stated confidently.

Chi-Chi gasped in realization. Sometimes Goku wasn't as dense as he seemed. "Son of a bitch. You're right." Chi-Chi muttered as her mind started working wildly to piece together what Majin Buu could have possibly wanted from her father's penthouse. "We've got to tell the detectives about this."

"Yeah. I'll call Piccolo." Goku took a serious, professional tone as he hastily paced to the kitchen counter to retrieve his cell phone.

As soon as he lifted it, it rang. Goku's brows lifted high in surprise before he looked at Chi-Chi almost pleadingly.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Chi-Chi asked as the phone rang again. She couldn't help noting the fearful expression that crossed Goku's face as he looked at it again. "Who is it?" She asked curiously as Goku grimaced and panic began to define his expression as it rang a third time.

Chi-Chi scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she suspected who was calling. "Goku, I know you've been avoiding Bulma's calls all week."

Goku gaped speechlessly back at her as Chi-Chi smiled smugly at realizing she was right. She couldn't help being a little mean, to pay him back for all the annoying things he'd been doing over the past couple of weeks.

"So does she." Chi-Chi said with a warning glower.

Goku gasped and went rigid with fear.

Chi-Chi pointedly nodded towards the phone again, which rang with what was probably its final ring. "You'd better answer her this time, or she might just decide to come here and bitch at you in person."

Goku fervently shook his head in disagreement as Chi-Chi took a few steps backwards to retrieve her own cell phone, which was on the side table she had rattled earlier.

Chi-Chi smiled at Goku. "While you talk to Bulma, I'll call Detective Piccolo."

Chi-Chi couldn't help waiting to make her own call, as she intently observed Goku nervously answering Bulma's call. As he winced and pulled the phone away from his ear, exposing the sound of yelling that Chi-Chi could make out from all the way at the other end of the room, Chi-Chi chuckled to herself. It served him right for avoiding Bulma's calls for so long. Goku's apologies began flowing as Chi-Chi turned to look at her phone.

The time on the phone revealed that it was almost eleven o'clock in the morning already. It had certainly been an interesting start to their day. And judging by what Chi-Chi was overhearing from Goku's conversation with Bulma, it sounded like company would be coming sooner than originally expected. The idea of having a friend to confide in was very pleasing to Chi-Chi, yet she realized Bulma was just as likely to chastise her for everything that had happened lately. At least the added presence of another bodyguard sounded promisingly safe.

The greatest reassurance to Chi-Chi was this new suspicion that there was something at her father's penthouse that Majin Buu wanted. She had been fastidiously working on the warrants for Majin Buu's arrest, as well as those of some of his associates, to no avail. She was missing one vital piece of evidence. Chi-Chi had a feeling that was exactly what Majin Buu was searching for when he had her father's place ransacked.

As she made the call to Detective Kami (because _he_ was the detective Chi-Chi preferred to deal with), Chi-Chi internally rejoiced. Victory was in sight, and she was going to take down that organization and get her life back once and for all. Of course, right now, her ideas of what she wanted to do with her life were completely paradoxical. What she would do about Goku, about her career from here on out, she really didn't know. But she couldn't think that far ahead yet.

First, she had to make sure that she lived long enough to make those decisions.


	9. Informed

They were outside. It was so good to get out of that penthouse, as lavish and spacious as it was. It just never sat well with him, being cooped up inside.

Chi-Chi initially expressed doubts about leaving, but Goku dismissed her doubts by arguing that there was no point to keeping her sequestered any longer. Dee's people were going to continue going after others as long as Chi-Chi was unreachable, and with their latest discovery, Goku optimistically decided that Majin Buu would be behind bars soon enough, anyways.

The detectives were already headed to recheck Ox Mao's penthouse, with the retired lawyer's assistance to search for whatever evidence Buu sought there. And Goku was going to take the opportunity of having the chance to get away, starting with a good meal. Not that he wasn't already enjoying _that_ benefit.

He was fortunate that Chi-Chi was such a great cook and generous host to share her meals with him, aside from that disaster of a dinner he had made the previous night. Maybe she was angry with him about that. She was certainly acting strangely about something. Not angry, though.

Goku actually would prefer Chi-Chi's fiery temper to this awkward, distant behavior. Even as they walked the streetlit, bustling evening sidewalks towards Kame House, he could see the wheels busily turning in her head as she thought deeply about something, without even giving him a momentary glance.

"It's nice to get out, right?" Goku tried conversationally as he hoped to break Chi-Chi of her reverie.

She stared absently forward, apparently not hearing him.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku pushed with a note of concern, which seemed to finally strike a chord with her as she inhaled sharply in surprise and visibly shook off the thoughts she was having.

Her eyes skimmed sideways to fleetingly meet his expectant gaze. "Yeah." She sighed breathily before looking past Goku with a smile of recognition. "Here we are."

She stepped in front of Goku, reaching for the handle to the diner establishment's door. Goku extended a hand to the back of his head, rubbing it uneasily as he watched Chi-Chi walk into the diner ahead of him. Something was definitely amiss. Nevertheless, Goku nonchalantly followed Chi-Chi into the diner.

Once inside, Goku and Chi-Chi were immediately greeted by Roshi, who fervently shook Goku's hand while using the animated display as a distraction to rub against Chi-Chi's curves unnoticed. Chi-Chi instantly glared at the old man, causing Goku to chuckle as he realized Roshi was caught. Roshi frowned apologetically at Chi-Chi before wisely playing it off as if he'd never tried anything.

"Nice to see you two again!" Roshi greeted.

Goku smiled widely in response. "You, too, old man!" Goku took the liberty of grabbing an empty chair at a nearby table. Ignoring Roshi's scolding frown, Goku eagerly waved to flag down the nearest waitress. "You have no idea how glad we are to be out of that penthouse! Right, Chi-Chi?"

Goku made his announcement in expectation of Chi-Chi's agreement. Seeing Goku's summoning, the waitress rapidly approached, offering Goku a menu before Chi-Chi had a chance to respond. Or maybe Chi-Chi had no intention of responding. As Goku accepted the menu from the waitress, he frowned considerately at Chi-Chi's delayed, noncommittal shrug of agreement. He glanced at Roshi, who shrugged back at Goku with a frown, seemingly just as aware of Chi-Chi's strange behavior as Goku was. At least Goku knew now that her strange behavior wasn't just his imagination.

"Here you go." The new, young waitress said to Chi-Chi, handing a second menu to her before she skirted off to respond to a call from another table.

After the waitress disappeared, Roshi rubbed his chin pensively as he leered at Chi-Chi. "So, you two have been staying _indoors_ all this time, huh? _That's_ why I haven't seen you here in a while?" He added as he perked a brow with intrigue.

Chi-Chi glared again at Roshi for what Goku considered to be an innocent question. But judging by Chi-Chi's expression as Roshi chuckled guiltily, there must've been some undertone there that he overlooked.

"Old man," Chi-Chi growled as she slapped her menu against Roshi's chest, "get us some food before I announce to your entire diner that I saw a roach in your kitchen."

Roshi gaped in terror at Chi-Chi's threat before casting Goku a pleading glance. Goku could only frown sympathetically back at the poor business owner. He had no idea what had gotten into Chi-Chi lately, but he certainly knew there was nothing he could do or say right now to make her back off. If she wasn't unhappy with Goku, Chi-Chi was certainly avoiding interacting with him.

"Now, now," Roshi pleaded to Chi-Chi with a nervous step back as he clasped the menu to his chest like a protective shield, "there's no need for hostility, young lady."

Chi-Chi grunted in blatant dissatisfaction with a deep frown at Roshi before opening her mouth widely. "It crawled behind-"

"Hey!" Roshi interrupted Chi-Chi's loud exclamation hastily as he cast furtive glances at his curious, surrounding customers, "I just don't know what you want to eat." He back peddled with a nervous smile.

Chi-Chi sighed in annoyance. "Just give us what we ordered the last time we were here." She suggested dismissively.

Goku vehemently nodded in agreement. He could definitely go for that meal again. Without a second of hesitation, Roshi fled to the kitchen, leaving the door swinging behind him as he disappeared.

Goku refocused his gaze on Chi-Chi, yet couldn't help noting another familiar face in his peripheral vision as the kitchen door swung open and shut one last time. The man hidden behind that door had been plaguing Goku's thoughts ever since their tense initial meeting weeks ago. Goku knew he couldn't leave Chi-Chi alone, not after all that had been happening lately, but he couldn't leave the diner without confronting that man first.

Goku glared towards the kitchen, deep in thought over what to do next, as he kept vigilant watch over their surroundings, as usual. Being a bodyguard, he prided himself on being aware of approaching threats before they made themselves known, and this occasion was no different. But right now, the greatest threat seemed to be lurking in the kitchen.

"I had no idea you were that serious about your food." Chi-Chi suddenly stated with a mocking tone, yet when Goku pulled his eyes away from the kitchen to look at Chi-Chi, he could see her barely-concealed amusement.

Goku couldn't help chuckling. He was just glad to see Chi-Chi amused tonight, even if it was at his expense. "I _am_ starving." Goku agreed with a smile, giving his stomach a gentle, demonstrative rub for good measure.

Chi-Chi didn't need to know that he was staring intently at the kitchen because he thought someone might try to kill her again soon. Though he agreed with Chi-Chi's earlier assertion that Tien had no intentions of killing her, Goku still felt that Tien was hiding something, something that could be threatening to Chi-Chi's well-being. Whatever that was, he was going to find out tonight.

"Hey there, Handsome." A husky feminine voice greeted from behind Goku, causing him to turn around in surprise.

Goku smiled immediately upon recognizing their waitress from their last visit at Kame House.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while." She added as she placed one hand on her jutted hip with a smug smile.

Goku's smile widened as Launch's strong, confident persona gave him a great idea for a solution to his dilemma regarding Tien. "Hi, Launch!"

"Hi." Chi-Chi interrupted with a petulant frown at the waitress before Goku could continue. "Remember _me_?" She added peevishly, pointing to herself.

"Yeah." Launch replied in wide-eyed expectation before Goku cut in, wanting to get straight to the point before Chi-Chi could start getting scary with yet another person.

"Is there a safe place to smoke around here?" Goku asked, grinning widely at the waitress as he extracted from his coat pocket the pack of cigarettes he'd snatched from Chi-Chi's place. He tried to ignore Chi-Chi's stunned gawking as he focused expectantly on Launch for a reply.

"Around the side of the building." Launch shrugged as she absently patted the pocket of her apron, where a similar pack likely resided. Then she turned to Goku with a predatory smirk. "Want some company?"

"No!" Goku responded, a little too quickly.

Launch stared back at Goku in offense, while the heated glare that had crossed Chi-Chi's face at Launch's suggestion held steady.

"I can't leave Chi-Chi alone." Goku said. "Would you mind staying with her 'til I get back?" Goku met Launch's gaze with a charismatic smile that he knew she wouldn't be able to refuse.

To Goku's satisfaction, Launch shrugged with an agreeable smile, which was all the answer he needed.

Chi-Chi braced her hands against the table and shifted her weight in preparation to stand. "I'll just come with you if you really need to smoke so badly all of a sudden." She narrowed her eyes distrustfully at Goku.

Goku winced at her accusing tone. It _would_ seem strange to her, his sudden need for a cigarette when he'd never once smoked since arriving in Satan City. It was probably even more suspicious, seeing that he was risking missing a meal to which he had been so looking forward, still was.

But this was important. Waiting until after he ate could cause Goku to miss his chance at confronting Tien without Chi-Chi's presence. It had to be done somewhere Chi-Chi wouldn't witness the confrontation, because he was already foreseeing it getting dicey.

Goku stood and pressed Chi-Chi back into her seat by the shoulder. "No, that's alright!" He smiled apologetically at her reproving glower for the unwelcome touch. "I think you'll be safer in here with Launch." He said as Chi-Chi frowned disbelievingly back at him and Launch took Goku's deserted seat. "I won't be long." Goku assured them both with a nervous chuckle, which Goku hoped would relax Chi-Chi enough for her to allow him to step outside alone.

She hesitated in thought, and that moment of hesitation was all he needed.

Goku wove hastily around the chairs and tables towards the diner's side exit, making his escape before Chi-Chi could yell or question him. He made a point to pull a cigarette from the pack he was carrying as he breezed past the kitchen, looking for Tien. Goku exited the establishment, knowing all he would have to do now was wait.

He leaned his back against the brick wall with a heavy sigh as he skillfully wove the cigarette between his fingers and reached into his pocket with the other hand. When he struck the lighter from his pocket, the flickering light from its small flame faintly illuminated the dark alley. It was quiet, vacant and very dark out there, which would be perfect for this meeting.

Goku extended his cigarette to the lighter, studying the mesmerizing glow as it burned bright before he placed it to his lips, inhaling slowly. He held the flame of the lighter a few seconds longer, until the flame finally died out in a gust of wind. Goku pressed his thumb down to spark the lighter again, the grating sound of it resounding in the nearly dead-silent alley, until the harsh clanking of the door opening beside him startled Goku to anxiously stand upright.

Goku coughed harshly after his sharp inhale of alarm caused him to sharply suck in the smoke from the cigarette between his lips. His lungs burned as he pulled the cigarette from his mouth and coughed even harder.

Goku appreciated the fact that the intruder coming into the alley was only a busboy taking out the trash. When the dumpster lid slammed loudly shut and the inane young busboy returned to the kitchen door with a curious glance at Goku, Goku heaved a sigh of relief. He took another drag from his cigarette as he relaxed against the wall again, though he refused to get too relaxed.

Goku knew that Tien had to have seen him exit the diner. It was only a matter of time before he would make his appearance. Grey smoke danced before Goku's face, moving in intricate patterns from the tip of his cigarette as the mild wind blew in varying directions. Goku found the ghostly sight almost hypnotic in contrast to the blackened alleyway.

But then, without the slightest sound or any other warning, a hand flew in front of Goku's face, making him drop his cigarette to defensively grasp the offending appendage. Though he reacted fast enough to grasp it, the hand gripped him tightly. The stronghold around Goku's neck pressed his attacker's forearm painfully against Goku's throat.

As Goku struggled with the offending appendage, he was twisted away from the wall by his attacker, who pulled him in closer for a better hold, wrapping a second arm beneath Goku's and over the first hand in a grip that became nearly impossible to escape.

Goku gritted his teeth in frustration as he engaged in a power struggle with his attacker, fighting to get air to his lungs. Goku thrust an elbow repeatedly into the body of the attacker pressed against him, who Goku heard and felt grunting in pain and retracting from the attacks, though the grip around his neck remained firm. Then Goku could feel the attacker's breath ghosting against his neck.

"It's a flash drive." The familiar voice whispered into Goku's ear.

Goku's eyes widened in alarm and confusion as he pulled on the arm around his throat again, to no avail as his fighting attacker stubbornly held and continued speaking. "That's what Buu wants from Mao's penthouse."

Goku pulled at the arm again, frustrated that the mysterious line cook was continuing to fight him even when he seemingly intended to help.

"We're being watched," Tien said conspiratorially, "just keep looking like we're fighting and I'll let up."

Goku quickly but gently forced an elbow into Tien again while pulling himself free of Tien's grip. Goku made a point to turn and punch Tien in the face before any observers might see that Tien was actually releasing him.

Besides, that hit felt good after being strangled for as long as he was. Tien fell to the ground from the collision of the punch, or maybe he was that good of an actor. Goku followed him to the ground, returning the favor of bracing a forearm against Tien's throat as he leaned over the mysterious assailant.

"Who are you?" Goku asked suspiciously. He had his guesses, but the only thing he knew for sure was that Tien was not who he seemed.

"Undercover, working for Dee's organization. Tonight I was given orders to take out Chi-Chi Mao." Tien met Goku's eyes with a piercing, telling gaze as Goku growled irately.

He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly. He understood that Tien was just relaying the truth and doing his job, but the thought of Buu ordering anyone to kill Chi-Chi made him furious. For good measure, in case anyone was still watching, Goku pulled back his fist and punched towards Tien's face, intentionally missing as the undercover agent rolled to the side evasively before jumping to his feet. As Goku stood to face his opponent, Tien's fist swung towards Goku's ribcage, causing Goku to brace himself in anticipation of pain. He theatrically doubled over after fortunately feeling only a gentle hit, when Tien leaned over him again, wrapping his arms around Goku as if attempting to wrestle him to the ground.

"Find it and we'll have everything we need to get our warrant." Tien said. "It's got him scared." Tien's low, rushed whisper hit Goku's ears just before Tien's knee lightly hit his stomach. "I need you to knock me out now."

Goku glared incredulously at the other man, shaking his head in refusal. If everything Tien just said was true, he was on their side, and helping Chi-Chi. Goku couldn't repay his help by leaving him knocked out and vulnerable in an alleyway.

Tien glared angrily at Goku's response before throwing his fist full force towards Goku's face. Goku glared angrily as he barely dodged the ill-intentioned punch. "Now." Tien repeated insistently.

Goku still refused to do it. Tien growled with frustration before taking Goku by surprise, sweeping a leg below him to knock Goku off his feet. Goku collided harshly with the ground before Tien bent domineeringly over him.

"Do it now or you'll blow my cover, asshole!" Tien hissed through his teeth before pulling a pocket knife from his coat pocket.

As it switched open with a reflection of light skirting across it, Goku grimaced in alarm. It was obvious that Tien was dead serious as he wielded the weapon threateningly.

Goku didn't waste another second before he reached up and pulled Tien down by the collar and harshly pummeled his other fist into the side of Tien's head. He sighed with relief when he heard the knife fall to the ground as Tien collapsed over him. Goku pushed Tien's unconscious form off of him with a grunt, before whispering to Tien and hoping the other man was still conscious as he did so.

"Hope you're happy now." Goku commented facetiously as he rubbed at his bruising throat and snatched the pocket knife from the ground beside him. Goku closed and pocketed the knife in his back pocket as he stood to his feet again.

Reluctantly, Goku left Tien lying unconscious as he walked to the side door of the diner. He looked cautiously over his shoulder before he entered through it, seeing no one around, to his disappointment. He hoped the cop would be alright, but he understood that staying to make sure would only endanger the other man by further putting him under suspicion of whoever was watching.

Goku patted himself down before returning to his table. He knew he looked a mess after that scuffle in the dark alley, and his brief pat-down really wasn't going to hide the evidence of his fight, but he hoped if he played it off as if nothing was amiss, maybe Chi-Chi wouldn't say anything. So with a big smile, Goku reappeared at his table, waiting patiently as Launch looked him over and speechlessly stood from his seat she had taken. Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder at Goku after seeing the look on Launch's face, but Goku seated himself without making eye contact with either woman.

"Thanks, Launch." Goku said as he made an effort to sip at his water on the table while only giving Launch a momentary, appreciative glance.

"Goku! What the hell happened to you?" Chi-Chi asked in alarm as Launch furrowed her brows with concern.

"Nothing. I had a smoke." Goku answered guilelessly as he sipped at his water again, before setting the glass down and smiling innocently at the two astounded women.

"What kind of cigarettes are _you_ smoking?" Launch questioned Goku cynically as she crossed her arms and raised a brow while scrutinizing Goku's appearance, just as Chi-Chi was still doing.

Chi-Chi leaned over the table, raising a finger to the arch above Goku's eye as he warily leaned away from her surprisingly close proximity, "Is that…" she squinted, "did you get hit in the eye?"

Goku inhaled sharply as Chi-Chi's finger reached his brow with almost a maternal touch. He furrowed his brows in thought as she awaited his response. The fight with Tien had happened so quickly, he couldn't recall whether he had been hit in the face or not. But there was no tenderness where she was touching him. Rather than feeling bruised, her touch actually felt…really soothing.

"Oh, that?" Goku asked with a nervous chuckle as he reached a hand up to check the area himself, gently pushing Chi-Chi's lingering, delicate fingers aside, "that's uh…" Goku hesitated as he withdrew his hand from his head to look at it, relieved to see a dark smudge come off with his fingers as Chi-Chi's expression instantly relaxed. "That's just a little dirt. It was pretty dark out there." Goku said with a smile. "It must have rubbed off the wall I was leaning against."

He smiled widely in relief as Launch shook her head dismissively and stalked away, while Chi-Chi sighed in relief.

"How do you make a mess of yourself just going out to have a smoke?" Chi-Chi chastised Goku with a shake of her head. "Your clothes are a _mess_!"

While Chi-Chi continued rebuking him for his appearance, Goku recognized the familiar face of a man crossing the diner, looking as bedraggled as Goku. Goku exchanged a momentary glance with Tien, smiling in reciprocated appreciation. Tien disappeared into the kitchen, smirking and seemingly proud of himself, in spite of his pain.

Goku smiled fondly as his gaze met Chi-Chi's stern glare again. She was back to scolding him. Maybe whatever weirdness was going on with her that day had passed. He still wanted to know what that was about, though. He would find out, he decided, right after they returned to the penthouse to inform the detectives of Majin Buu's target at the penthouse. That flash drive would hopefully help them to finally get Majin Buu behind bars, and Chi-Chi's life back on track.

Goku realized that once Majin Buu was convicted, Chi-Chi would have no more need for a bodyguard. Goku would likely return to West City, back on the job protecting Bulma.

He should have been looking forward to completing the temporary assignment in Satan City, but he found the prospect of returning to West City utterly disappointing. West City suddenly seemed dull…lacking…empty…

but he didn't know why.


	10. Flashed

Flash drive. The detective couldn't have been _any_ more specific when he gave Goku that information? He obviously had no idea just how many flash drives a retired lawyer with a lucrative career possessed.

Chi-Chi growled in frustration as she pulled the drive from her latest search from the USB port of her computer, before harshly chucking it into the plastic bin with all the others that had proved useless. Fortunately, her father was working beside her on another computer, doubling their efforts. He reached for another unexplored flash drive as he smiled reassuringly at Chi-Chi.

He was always so positive. Chi-Chi firmly reminded herself to remain positive, too. Her growling and temperamental slamming of her father's technological devices couldn't be making him feel any better about this endeavor. With a resettling sigh, Chi-Chi reached for yet another flash drive in search of this elusive evidence against Majin Buu that they had yet to uncover. The opening of a door behind her alerted Chi-Chi to another approaching presence as she intently narrowed her eyes at the data on her screen.

"How's it coming along?"

"It's not." Chi-Chi found herself bitterly replying to the innocent question.

She winced at the harshness of her own tone while casting a sideways glance at her father's notable grimace. So much for that positive temperament she wanted to exude. This was just all so frustrating, on so many levels. Her frustration seemed to increase exponentially when _he_ walked into the room. The tense silence in her father's office was getting to Chi-Chi, but she stubbornly refused to apologize or even look at Goku when he finally replied.

"…Oh. Can I get you something?"

"A glass of water would be nice." Her father replied as he broke his gaze from the screen to swing his arm over the back of his chair and turn to smile at that gorgeous, kind, stupid, forgetful man standing behind them. "Thanks, Goku."

Chi-Chi bit back the frustrated grumblings that threatened to emerge from her lips as she stared harder at the screen, while listening to the shuffling of Goku working around in the kitchen behind them. She heard the clinking of glasses before the running tap water, and she would be damned if she could pay enough attention to her task now to get past the first word without having to re-read it for the hundredth time.

"Chi-Chi?"

"What?!" Chi-Chi snapped as she pushed violently from the screen to turn and face him.

Goku stared innocently back at her, raising an empty glass in the air before he frowned warily and glanced at her dad. "I was just offering." Goku shrugged before placing the empty glass back on the counter.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to breathe. She needed to relax. But how could she do that when Goku was breathing down her neck constantly?

"Chi-Chi, why don't you take a break?" Ox offered as he patted a gentle hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder. "I've got this for a while. You should go out on the balcony. Get some fresh air."

Chi-Chi smiled momentarily, before seeing Goku's attentive gaze. When he smiled meaningfully back at her, Chi-Chi knew she had no chance of going out on that balcony alone.

"Come on, Chi-Chi." Goku coaxed her with a teasing smile, as if he knew exactly the reason for her reluctant expression, "Ox is right. Some fresh air sounds like a good idea." Goku headed to the balcony, clearly expecting Chi-Chi to follow.

Chi-Chi crossed her arms as she staid firmly planted in her chair, frowning petulantly at Goku's back until a massive hand pushed her out of that chair.

"Go on, honey." Ox coaxed in his smooth, deep timbre. "Goku's going with you. There's nothing to worry about." He said that as if it was reassuring.

Chi-Chi sighed as she reluctantly met her father's gaze with a forced smile. She didn't want him to think she was scared, because she sure as hell wasn't. Angry, maybe, but scared, no. "Thanks, Dad." Chi-Chi defeatedly replied before turning to drag her feet towards her father's balcony, where Goku already waited.

He was standing with his hands braced against the railing, his neck stretched towards the sky and his eyes closed as his hair flew subtly around his face from a gust of passing wind. Goku looked so content, so at peace out there, with the subtle fall breeze and the calming duskiness of the early evening sky surrounding him. Chi-Chi did have to agree, as she stepped onto the balcony beside Goku, that the breeze and fresh air felt nice. Maybe if she ignored Goku, she could relax out here.

To her pleasant surprise, a good few minutes passed in silence. Goku wasn't fidgeting, or trying to make conversation with her, and she didn't even have the gnawing sensation of his eyes on her like they had been the past two days. Another breeze swept past Chi-Chi's face as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, Chi-Chi hesitantly turned her head to look where Goku had been standing, but he was nowhere to be seen. Chi-Chi furrowed her brows in confusion at his sudden disappearance as she turned around to search for his whereabouts indoors. She could see through the glass doors that her father was busy with his eyes fixed on the computer, right where she left him, but Goku was nowhere to be seen. Her father's unflinching concentration had Chi-Chi thinking that he hadn't been disturbed by Goku's return to the penthouse.

Chi-Chi quickly turned again, expecting to find Goku standing on the sparsely furnished balcony right beside her after she realized he hadn't gone inside, but he didn't magically reappear beside her. He was just gone.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked hesitantly as she quirked a brow and frowned at the vacant terrace, before looking out towards the expanse of open air and neighboring buildings in the distance.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku called out, surprising Chi-Chi as she still didn't see him anywhere.

Chi-Chi placed a hand to her chest as she stumbled back in shock, before turning her head frantically to search for his whereabouts. His voice sounded so close. She could hear him audibly grunting with exertion before Chi-Chi sighted movement near her feet. A pair of hands grasped the railings tightly, inching their way up with each grunt that followed. Chi-Chi gasped in shock as Goku's spiky, ebony locks seemed to rise from the air outside of the balcony. He pulled himself up further, revealing himself fully as his hands reached the top of the railing, before he pulled his legs into his chest and swung them over the railing to gracefully land beside Chi-Chi.

"Chi-Chi, are you okay?" Goku asked between heavy breaths as he visually scanned the area as if expecting to find danger nearby.

Chi-Chi clenched her fists tightly in frustration. She was out here to calm down. He just scared the hell out of her with that stupid stunt, and he dared to ask if she was _okay_?

"No, I'm not okay!" Chi-Chi screamed at him as she felt the pressure of her fingernails digging into her palms. "Are you crazy?! What the hell do you think you are? A monkey?!" Chi-Chi felt her chest tighten from the stress of witnessing Goku's near-suicidal act, even though he was brushing it off as if it were nothing.

He frowned deeply at Chi-Chi's furious reaction before uneasily rubbing the back of his head. "I still need to keep up with my training, Chi-Chi." Goku glanced indicatively towards the quiet penthouse where Ox continued his work on the computer. "I can't do much in there without disturbing your concentration."

Chi-Chi glared incredulously at Goku. There was too much she wanted to say all at once, so she didn't know what to say. Finally, she settled on the most obvious question that kept repeating in her mind as she raised a hand to massage the ache that was forming in her head. "So you decided to hang from the balcony?"

"Yeah!" Goku chuckled briefly before quickly frowning once he realized Chi-Chi found no amusement. "I do it all the time, Chi-Chi." Goku shrugged. "It's safe."

"Safe?" Chi-Chi repeated skeptically before pointedly leaning over the balcony to view the distant city street below. "We are fourteen stories off the ground, Goku!" Goku winced guiltily as Chi-Chi continued. "If you fell, you would've been killed!"

"Yeah, but I never fall." Goku bragged proudly, actually having the gall to smile at Chi-Chi in the middle of this ridiculous conversation. "Really!" Goku added adamantly, as if Chi-Chi actually needed to be convinced that he hadn't ever fallen off a fourteen-story balcony before.

Chi-Chi scoffed at Goku before turning around to retreat to the penthouse as she shook her head in defeat. "You are such a jerk."

"Wait!" Goku called, wrapping his fingers firmly but gently around Chi-Chi's arm to hold her in place. Chi-Chi rolled her head back as she reluctantly stilled. "Why are you so angry with me?" Goku asked softly.

"You mean _besides_ you jumping off the balcony and scaring the hell out of me?" Chi-Chi responded facetiously.

Goku stepped closer to Chi-Chi, causing her to meet his intense gaze. "Yeah. Besides that."

Chi-Chi looked away from his piercing gaze, at nothing in particular. She just couldn't look at him when he was looking at her like that, asking that question. She considered telling him. She had thought so much about how she would tell him, but now that the moment was here, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Chi-Chi furrowed her brows briefly as she worked to suppress her feelings, before turning to face Goku again.

"I'm not angry with you, Goku." Chi-Chi admitted solemnly. She attempted to walk away after that dismissive statement, but Goku tightened his grip around her arm.

"But something is wrong." He retorted knowingly. Chi-Chi lowered her gaze to the ground as she felt a lump rising in her throat. Goku's grip around her arm softened until he finally released her. "If I did anything to upset you, Chi-Chi, I'm sorry."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in surprise before she raised them from the ground to meet Goku's sincere gaze. She really wanted to stay angry at him. She was holding onto that anger like a security blanket that would protect her from being hurt. She knew it wasn't his fault if he couldn't remember what happened between them, and even if he did, she was the one stupid enough to promise that it wouldn't mean anything. And now here he was, sincerely apologizing when he didn't even know what he did wrong.

When he didn't even do anything wrong.

Chi-Chi felt her eyes brim with tears as she smiled weakly back at Goku's concerned visage. Trying to explain things at this point would be so complicated, and she was sure most of it would go right over his head. Chi-Chi couldn't express in words what she wanted to say, so instead, she settled for reassuring Goku that all was alright between them through action. She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder, before rising up on her toes and leaning forward to give Goku a gentle peck on the cheek. She took a deep breath after pulling away from Goku, reveling in feeling the sensation again of his warm skin against her lips. Goku's lips slightly parted as Chi-Chi retracted her hand from his shoulder and Goku stared speechlessly back at her. Chi-Chi felt her lips curl into a coy smile before she turned away from him, re-entering the penthouse, feeling much better than she felt before heading out to the balcony.

"Is everything okay?" Chi-Chi gasped in surprise at hearing her father's voice. He sounded concerned as he leaned forward from his chair at the computer desk, lowering his glasses to eye Chi-Chi carefully over the frames.

Chi-Chi smiled again and shook her head dismissively at her father. "Yes, Dad. I'm ready to get back to work now." Chi-Chi approached her father before taking her seat at the computer again. Chi-Chi plugged a flash drive into the computer, shifting in her seat with a determined huff as she focused her gaze on the screen.

"Sure everything's okay?" Ox asked dubiously, prompting Chi-Chi to lift her gaze from the computer to scrutinize his expression. "Goku looks a little lost." Ox pointed a finger towards the balcony and raised his brows tellingly at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder to follow his gaze. Goku was standing with his hands on his hips, staring into the distance with his brows furrowed in awe…or concentration. She really couldn't tell. But "lost" was a good description. Maybe that kiss made more of an impact on him than she originally thought. She smiled to herself with that thought before meeting her father's questioning gaze.

"He'll be fine." Chi-Chi said as she perched her hands in preparation for typing.

"Good." Ox responded as he plopped his massive hand atop Chi-Chi's, easily covering both of her hands and the keyboard. Chi-Chi knitted her brows in confusion as she looked questioningly at Ox. "You don't need to bother with that. I found the files we need."

"You did?" Chi-Chi beamed as Ox smiled proudly.

"Right here." Ox indicated his computer screen with a presentational gesture. "Remember my Red Ribbon case, about four years ago?" Ox asked as Chi-Chi slid her chair closer to his, leaning forward to take a closer look at the files on screen.

"Yeah."

"It just so happens that Red had some dealings with Majin Buu back then. The evidence is all here on the files I kept around from that trial."

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped as she perused the file, which was loaded with evidence that could be used against Buu. "This is great. How come we didn't know about these before?" Chi-Chi muttered in disbelief as she quickly made note of the files that would need to be presented to the detectives on the case.

"Well," Ox explained with a sly smile and a guilty shrug, "these are _my_ files, and let me remind you, I worked criminal defense, dear."

Chi-Chi met her father's gaze with a reprehensive scowl. "You never turned this evidence over to the prosecutor."

" _And_ ," Ox added immediately without bothering to refute his daughter's accusation, "Majin Buu was relatively unknown back then." Ox shrugged disinterestedly as he leaned back in his chair. "If it had been Babi Dee on those files, I would have turned it over to the prosecutor. But this guy…" Ox trailed off with another dismissive shrug as the sliding door from the balcony disrupted their conversation.

Chi-Chi turned to look at Goku, who opened his mouth to speak, before rethinking what he was about to say and closing his mouth tightly as he curiously eyed the situation happening between Ox and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi smiled smugly as she turned to remove the flash drive from her father's computer. "We've got it, Goku."

"You got it?" Goku questioned jubilantly as Chi-Chi pocketed the drive and turned to smile gloatingly back at him. "Alright!" Goku smiled at Ox before looking at Chi-Chi again. "Does this mean we can celebrate over dinner?"

"It's a little early for celebration, Goku." Chi-Chi sternly informed him, immediately feeling guilty for her change in tone as Goku's elated expression melted into one of disappointment. "We still have to arrest the guy, then put him on trial, _and_ he needs to be found guilty in a court of law." Chi-Chi explained, wishing her explanation somehow lessened the blow of her earlier response.

"Still," Ox interjected as he smiled at both of them, "dinner sounds nice. Don't I get some reward for helping?"

"For helping find the evidence that you've been keeping to yourself all along?" Chi-Chi scolded as she wagged a finger at her father. Ox frowned deeply in guilt as Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and smiled at her father, "Of course."

"Yes! I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed as Chi-Chi headed into her father's kitchen.

Chi-Chi snorted in amusement at Goku's unnecessary announcement as she set to work in the kitchen. She would cook a great meal for those two tonight. After all, her father was being so supportive, and helped find the vital evidence that would finally progress this case to trial. And Goku…he deserved a good meal after that whirlwind she probably put him through with that heartfelt kiss.

* * *

Dinner was great, as it usually was when she cooked it. Chi-Chi didn't like to gloat, she wasn't the type. But she knew when she was good at something, and cooking was one of those things. Now she was feeling extremely satisfied.

She was at her penthouse with Goku again, having found what she set out to find, and having her mind settled in regards to her relationship with her bodyguard. She felt like she could move on now. She could carry on in his presence without the discomfort of secretly having to be plagued by memories of their drunken night of passion every time she looked at him. Soon, Majin Buu would be behind bars, and her life could return to the way it was before.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself as she turned on the faucet to her shower. She would wash away the day and head to bed in preparation of visiting the precinct in the morning to work out the details of Majin Buu's warrant with the detectives. She couldn't wait to see the furious expression on that murdering, scheming bastard's face when he'd be locked up behind bars.

Chi-Chi nearly chuckled in malicious glee as she began stripping herself of her clothing. She stepped out of them as the warm bathroom began to fill with steam from the running shower. Chi-Chi pulled the purple vinyl curtain back to step inside the spray of water just as the handle to the bathroom door jiggled. Chi-Chi jumped hurriedly into the shower at the sound, squeaking in surprise as she grimaced expectantly at the opening bathroom door. Her breath caught in her throat when Goku walked through the door, his gaze searching for something in her bathroom, as if it didn't matter that Chi-Chi was standing naked in the shower.

"Do you have any extra shampoo in here, Chi-Chi? I'm all out."

Chi-Chi wrapped the shower curtain tightly around her body and peeked her head out to glare at him. "Goku! What do you think you're doing in here?"

Goku raised his brows disbelievingly at Chi-Chi as he stepped right in front of her. "I just told you."

"Get. Out!"

"Ah! There." Goku said with a pleased smile as he looked past Chi-Chi and brazenly reached his hand into the shower, skimming right past Chi-Chi's naked shoulder to snatch the shampoo off the shelf.

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply at the ghosting touch of the fine hairs of Goku's arm skimming against her moist, tingling skin. When she found her breath again, Chi-Chi gritted her teeth tightly and let out a heaving exhale. "Goku, this is so inappropriate." She attempted to play the whole thing off coolly as she closed the shower curtain tightly to completely hide herself from his view.

"It's not anything I haven't seen before." Goku nonchalantly commented from behind the curtain.

Chi-Chi's eyes bulged in alarm. "What?!"

"I mean…" Goku chuckled guiltily as Chi-Chi pulled the shower curtain back widely to glower at him.

His cheeks visibly tinged pink and his eyes widened as they drank in her appearance, but Chi-Chi was too angry now to worry about being conservative any longer, and apparently Goku suddenly decided to be a gentleman as he refocused his gaze on the door behind him.

"You've seen one naked woman, you've seen them all, right?" Goku glanced at Chi-Chi with another nervous chuckle as he snaked a hand back to grasp the doorknob.

Chi-Chi growled irately when Goku opened the door. "Goku!"

Goku slipped through the door, closing it behind him with a few muffled words that Chi-Chi couldn't make out through the closed door, over the roar of the shower stream. Chi-Chi seethed through her teeth as she pumped a huge glob of soap into her hand.

As she proceeded to violently lather her body, Chi-Chi replayed that entire bathroom conversation in her mind. Just when she felt settled in regards to Goku, he had to make a comment that had her doubting herself all over again. She would finish her shower quickly, and when she got out of there, Goku had a lot of explaining to do.


	11. Rushed

A/N: This story has just been bumped up to a mature rating. You've been warned more than once now, so hopefully everyone reading this is into it, or you could always skip the juicy stuff and profanity to still get the gist of the storyline.

* * *

He stepped out of Chi-Chi's guest bathroom, dampening the carpet below his lightly-stepping, bare feet as he secured the white, fluffy towel around his hips. Goosebumps prickled his bare arms and chest as the cooler air of the hall hit him. He closed the bathroom door behind him as quietly as possible with the intentions of absconding to his room for the night without encountering the very angry woman he knew was somewhere in the penthouse. If he could only avoid her for the night, her temper was bound to fizzle out before morning.

Then he could explain.

No. He didn't know how to explain what had been going through his head ever since Chi-Chi kissed him on the balcony. Now he could understand her anger. He knew she wouldn't be very understanding, which was why he had to get to his room. As he neared the door of his destination, Goku bit his bottom lip and sucked in a hopeful breath. He was going to be safe for the night. When he opened the door with a sigh of relief, Goku looked up towards the bed before him, shocked to see Chi-Chi standing beside it with her arms crossed as she glowered at him.

Her long black hair was still wet and disheveled from the shower, though she was now much more concealed than when he saw her there a few minutes ago. The red nightgown she wore was conservative-light cotton, long-sleeved, simple-but it hugged her curves in all the right places as the subtle dampness from her recent shower made the material cling to her dewy, freshly scented skin. Her brows lowered into an intense glare, and Goku forced himself to breathe. He tried to remind himself that he was in trouble here, but Chi-Chi looked so attractive when she was angry, and she was standing right beside his bed, while he was still naked beneath his towel. Goku cautiously tightened the knot around his waist as he lingered in the doorway, afraid to take another step forward.

"Sit down."

Goku nearly plopped himself right there on the floor at the intensity of Chi-Chi's tone, until he stopped himself and realized she intended for him to take a seat on the bed. Obediently, Goku headed that direction, casting Chi-Chi an amiable smile as he did so. There was only one way he knew to get out of this now. "Is something wrong, Chi-Chi?"

Goku guilelessly seated himself on the bed, conservatively adjusting the parting towel between his legs as he did so. He couldn't help noting the way Chi-Chi's eyes drew to that adjustment as her cheeks flushed briefly. Goku smiled smugly to himself before looking at Chi-Chi with an open, expectant gaze.

"Mind telling me what that business in the bathroom was all about?" Chi-Chi accused as she frowned deeply at Goku.

"Shampoo." He answered frankly.

"Shampoo?" Chi-Chi repeated before she pursed her lips and nodded in what Goku thought was understanding as she stepped around the bed to stand in front of Goku. "There's not something you wanted to ask me, maybe?"

Chi-Chi leaned down to meet Goku's gaze with her hand falling to rest on his knee. As Chi-Chi's long hair fell forward, brushing across her collarbone, a large water droplet fell from it. The water droplet rolled off her shoulder, down the soft skin of her chest to disappear into the dip of her cleavage. Goku subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes lingered there too long and he debated how to answer Chi-Chi.

"Something you want to say?" She purred the question as that hand on Goku's knee slid inwards, slowly crossing the edge of the towel to fall lightly against his bare inner thigh.

Goku felt his breath quicken as Chi-Chi's hand slowly, teasingly continued moving upwards against his sensitive skin while her focused, attentive gaze was trained on his face the whole time. He squirmed uneasily at the sensation awakening the appendage Chi-Chi's hand was steadily approaching. If she kept going...oh, he wanted her to keep going, just like she did the other night. But then suddenly, just short of its target, Chi-Chi's hand was abruptly withdrawn.

"You _do_ remember!" She yelled angrily before turning away from him.

Goku grimaced remorsefully. He was caught. He hurriedly sprang to his feet, desperate to explain. "I do, but-"

"But what, Goku?" Chi-Chi cut him off tersely as she turned with her fists clenched by her sides, glaring irately.

"I couldn't tell you because I knew how angry you'd be!" He exclaimed desperately.

Chi-Chi bared her teeth at him, while shaking her head in disbelief. "So you kept me in the dark?! You're unbelievable!"

Chi-Chi growled furiously before Goku raised his hands defensively and offered Chi-Chi a weak smile. "See what I mean?" Goku hoped his chuckle was defusing before he took a hesitant step back.

Chi-Chi aggressively approached him, growling even more furiously and pulling her hand back in preparation to strike.

Goku tensed in anticipation of the expected blow. "Wait, Chi-Chi! I really did black out!" The woman before him stilled, while continuing to glare at him distrustfully. "But since you kissed me on the balcony earlier..." Goku shrugged with a shy smile at the memory, "certain things just started coming back to me...like flashes."

"You expect me to believe that _little_ peck on the cheek did that?" Chi-Chi asked cynically as she crossed her arms and hardened her gaze again.

"There was more to it than that." Goku said knowingly as he carefully took a step towards Chi-Chi, who frowned dubiously back at him.

"I don't believe you." Chi-Chi stubbornly replied, to Goku's disappointment.

Goku frowned at her tellingly as he lowered his chin sternly.

"So… _what_?" Chi-Chi asked in response to his look. "You remembered all this and then thought just because we've been together _one night_ , that gave you liberties to walk in on me in the shower?"

Goku's mouth fell in shock at the accusation. He was speechless, though he had no defense for his actions.

"I might've been forward with you that night," Chi-Chi agitatedly continued as she uncomfortably tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and began to pace, "but that's only because I was drunk and vulnerable. I'm not the type to give it up so easy, and if you think you're guaranteed to get into my pants again, you're wrong." Chi-Chi suddenly stopped pacing and haughtily placed her hands on her hips. She narrowed her eyes sternly at Goku as he shook his head rapidly in disagreement.

"Chi-Chi, I'm-" Goku knit his brows in perplexity as he reached a hand towards her, from which she withdrew before he could touch her. "That's not what I-" he tried to explain as his hand fell to his side before he shook his head dismissively.

How she had been led to believe he felt that way, he had no idea. From what he _could_ recollect of that night, there was more substance there than just wanting to fuck. And that definitely wasn't what he intended when he walked into her bathroom earlier.

Goku heaved a heavy sigh before meeting Chi-Chi's defensive gaze. "Chi-Chi..." Goku tried her name softly as he reached for her again, this time insisting on caressing her cheek even as she tried to withdraw from him.

Her gaze finally softened at that gentle touch as she looked up at him through glistening, ebony eyes and hooded lashes. Goku swallowed nervously as Chi-Chi's chest rose and then slowly fell with a long, settling exhale. He softly stroked his thumb against her perfect cheek, before glancing at her pouty pink lips, and back up to her expectant gaze again.

There was still a good chance that she was going to lash out at him again, but Goku decided to take that risk, if he could only show her that he wasn't after her, not like that. Slowly and hesitantly, Goku leaned forward, only continuing his forward motion because Chi-Chi wasn't resisting. When her shallow breath brushed against his lips, Goku momentarily smiled before pressing his lips against hers in a gentle, chaste, enduring kiss. After her lips rubbed delicately against his, Goku pulled back to smile warmly at her in satisfaction. When she finally smiled back at him, she looked surprised, relieved, content-exactly the way he wanted her to feel.

As much as Goku would have liked to take it further, he had to back off, to let her know that he wasn't trying to take advantage of her. Goku's hand fell softly to his side as he took a step back, before resignedly turning around with the intentions of heading to his dresser to find some boxers to sleep in for the night.

He didn't make it very far before Chi-Chi firmly grasped him by the arms and spun him around. Goku's eyes widened in surprise when Chi-Chi pressed herself up against him, connecting their lips again in a bruising kiss. Goku's heart pounded in his chest in anticipation as he let Chi-Chi control the kiss, keeping his hands restrained to his sides with a high level of difficulty as Chi-Chi continued hungrily kissing him and he could feel her soft breasts through the thin fabric of her nightgown squished against his bare chest. He was pretty sure this meant he was forgiven, and he was free to touch her, but he didn't want to push his luck.

Her lips felt so nice against his and when her tongue pressed into his mouth, Goku couldn't restrain himself any longer. His fingers twitched with anticipation as he raised his hand to wrap around her back, securing his attachment to her as he fervently returned the kiss. His other hand soon followed, reaching for the nape of her neck as Goku deepened the kiss, probing his tongue deeply into her mouth.

He could feel Chi-Chi's fingers roaming over his abs, towards the knot in his towel. He flinched before she reached the towel. She was still dressed and once that towel came off, he'd be completely exposed. Not that he had any objection to that, but he wasn't about to lose the towel _first_. After Chi-Chi gasped in surprise at the suddenness of his withdrawal, Goku chuckled huskily. Then he allowed the hand on her back to drift down towards her rear, delightfully squeezing the ample curve of her ass before his fingers grasped the material of her nightgown, pulling it up bit by bit. When he finally reached the hem, Goku briefly ran his palm over the silky material of Chi-Chi's panties before abruptly yanking them down with a few rough, single-handed pulls. Chi-Chi wiggled out of the falling panties as her hands insistently reached for Goku's towel again, finding success now that Goku was otherwise occupied.

Goku needily caressed Chi-Chi's neck and shoulder with his upper hand as he kissed her again and his towel fell to the ground. Not wanting to remove his lips from hers, Goku sought the bed by cautiously pushing Chi-Chi backwards, until Chi-Chi abruptly halted and his shins pressed against the cold, metal frame. He gently pressed her back onto the bed, taking the opportunity of his lips separating from hers to hastily pull the nightgown over her head and remove it. He tossed the garment aside as Chi-Chi's lips pressed against his neck, licking and sucking as Goku ran a hand over one of Chi-Chi's breasts, kneading it gently before he lowered his body over hers.

In the frenzy of all this, Goku's mind hadn't really caught up with his body. But as Chi-Chi's hand reached between their bodies, grasping and then stroking his painfully hard dick, Goku had a moment of hesitation. He panted with desire as he pulled away to seek Chi-Chi's gaze. She looked so beautiful laid out below him, writhing beneath his touch with her black hair splayed on the pillow around her face, her lips swollen and her eyes full of lust. There was no way she looked like this the first time. He would have remembered this. He knew he'd never seen anything so thrilling.

Chi-Chi's hand action down below was really making him want to plunge deep into her, but he was pretty sure the last time he did that was what had her so angry with him in the first place. Or was it the fact that he forgot about it? Or was it because she thought he was lying about that? Or maybe it was really all about him walking in on her in the shower. No matter what it was, he wanted to make sure he could do what he wanted to now without getting on her bad side again.

Chi-Chi attempted to pull Goku in by the neck for another kiss, but he resisted. "Does this mean you're not angry anymore?"

Chi-Chi's brows contorted in perplexity at his hesitance as she breathed heavily and focused her expectant gaze on him.

"Because I can-"

"Shut up." Chi-Chi breathed. "Shut up before I change my mind." Chi-Chi grumbled hurriedly before pulling him to her lips again.

This time, Goku allowed Chi-Chi to kiss him as her hand snaked back up to rub his chest. Accepting Chi-Chi's answer for forgiveness, Goku smiled as he ran his hand down from Chi-Chi's breast, sliding it over the dip in her waist and the smooth curve of her hip, before traveling inward to the junction between her legs. Chi-Chi moaned as Goku began massaging the moist, sensitive bud there. Goku bit his lip in excitement as he removed his hand and shifted his hips in alignment with hers.

He didn't hesitate as he entered her purposefully and smoothly, unintentionally growling in satisfaction at the warmth, moisture, and tightness encompassing his engorged shaft. Chi-Chi gasped beneath him once he was completely engulfed. Goku shuddered at the sensation of her breath against his neck in combination with all the other sensations he was feeling, before he slowly pulled back to thrust into her again. Chi-Chi gyrated her hips to meet his motion as Goku closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure.

They continued on like that, building a rhythm as they carried on. Goku had no idea how long they had been going at it, but he knew he was nearing his peak. Chi-Chi was gripping him tightly, her fingernails digging into his back as she nipped at his earlobe and he kissed her neck repeatedly. She started to tremble against him, so Goku increased the depth of his strokes while suckling at her neck. Chi-Chi squirmed at the treatment until her tremors became more violent and she cried out in ecstasy beneath him.

Goku groaned at the pleasing outcome as he increased the speed of his thrusts, no longer needing to hold back now that he knew she was satisfied. He felt a pressure building within him until it suddenly exploded, causing him to feel waves of pleasure throughout his entire body, all the way down to his toes. After his orgasm passed, Goku kissed Chi-Chi's cheek one last time before letting his head fall into the crook of her neck, into the soothing darkness of her matted, moist hair. He took a very deep breath before expelling it harshly. "Fuck."

"Goku!" Chi-Chi gasped scoldingly as she smacked his back.

Feeling the sting from that slap, Goku laughed wearily into Chi-Chi's shoulder. She sighed dismissively as Goku rolled to the side, keeping the entire length of his body in contact with Chi-Chi's as he rested on his back to stare wearily at the ceiling. She was very still and quiet, while Goku wondered what this all meant now. Sure, their first time together was drunken and careless and it was obvious that it wasn't supposed to mean anything. But this time was different. _Chi-Chi_ was different than any other woman he'd ever known. Goku turned his head to smile fondly at her, only to find that her eyes had already drifted shut.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku whispered cautiously as he suspected she was already asleep.

"Mmm?" She moaned tiredly with her eyes and lips remaining firmly closed.

Goku smiled as Chi-Chi's head lolled to the side against the pillow. He pulled the blanket over her before stretching comfortably to find his own sleeping position. He was tired, too. He didn't know what wore him out more-that unexpected, heated sexual encounter at the end of a long day, or the emotional roller coaster Chi-Chi was putting him through. Emotions were never his strong suit, and Chi-Chi's seemed to change more rapidly than he could comprehend. Goku closed his eyes and fell asleep easily, feeling at peace in spite of all that.

* * *

There was a lot of noise carrying on around him. A _lot_ of noise. Then the bed shook violently, causing him to blink his eyes open, only to recognize his forearm resting across his face.

"Dammit! Wake up, Goku!"

"Chi-Chi?"

"Finally!" Chi-Chi blasted impatiently as Goku lifted his arm to see Chi-Chi pulling a shirt down over her head, bustling around the sunlit room with her belongings sloppily strewn around.

"What time is it?"

"It's time for you to get up! Like right this second!" Chi-Chi exclaimed as she ran to his side of the bed and violently pushed him out of it.

"What's going on?" Goku asked lazily as he stumbled to his feet from that abrupt push, before stretching his arms high in the air as Chi-Chi made her way to the dresser.

"My dad is on his way up. He'll be here any second." Chi-Chi spat as she hastily fixed her hair in the mirror. " _That's_ what's going on."

"Why is Ox here?" Goku asked in confusion as Chi-Chi checked over her appearance, which looked great to Goku, but unkempt compared to Chi-Chi's usual, tidy appearance.

"Apparently he wants to come with us to the preci-" Chi-Chi cut herself off as she growled with frustration at her reflection in the mirror. "You know what? Stop asking me questions and get dressed already!"

"Alright." Goku shrugged, bending to reach for the dresser drawer as the ding of an elevator sounded from the heart of the penthouse.

"Shit! He's here!" Chi-Chi fretted as she pulled at her hair nervously. Goku pulled some boxers from the dresser drawer and stood to smile reassuringly at Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry, Chi-Chi. It's just your dad."

"My dad who should _never_ catch his daughter naked in bed with a man!" Chi-Chi whispered indignantly.

"You're not naked anymore." Goku stated bluntly as he pulled his boxers on with a triumphant smile. "Now I'm not, either."

Chi-Chi glared at Goku for only a second before Ox's footsteps sounded from the other room and Chi-Chi's eyes widened in alarm. "You stay in here and don't come out." Chi-Chi ordered as she pointed a finger firmly at Goku and hurried to the door. " _I'll_ deal with my father."

Goku shrugged as Chi-Chi slipped through the door and closed it behind her. He had no idea why her dad had to be _dealt_ with. Chi-Chi was a grown woman, and this was her penthouse. He didn't see what Chi-Chi had to be so worried about. He wasn't going to think too deeply into it, though.

Goku continued to find more clothes to wear as he could hear Chi-Chi's and Ox's muffled voices carrying through the penthouse. While he dressed, he was still too drowsy to bother paying much attention to what they were saying. Once he sat on the bed to put his shoes on, Goku reached for his cell phone on the nightstand. He curiously glanced at the time, surprised to see that it was already past ten.

"What time were we supposed to be at the precinct?" He thought aloud as he replaced the phone on the nightstand and proceeded to lace his shoes.

He was pretty sure they were supposed to be there at ten. Either the time had changed, or they were already running late. Piccolo wouldn't be happy about being kept waiting. Now finished dressing and confined to the bedroom, Goku decided to listen more carefully to Chi-Chi's and Ox's conversation. He walked towards the door, pressing his ear against it to hear them more clearly.

"…yeah."Chi-Chi uttered dubiously. "This _is_ running a little late. I'm glad you decided to join us, though." A long pause ensued as Goku cocked his head curiously, trying to make sense of the conversation. "That's why Goku went ahead."

"Went ahead?" Goku repeated dubiously as he furrowed his brows in confusion.

"That's not very safe for him to leave without you! He's your bodyguard!" Ox responded, sounding aghast at Chi-Chi's claim.

Goku frowned deeply in alarm. If she was telling Ox that he went ahead, he'd have to somehow be at the precinct before they arrived, which meant leaving without Chi-Chi. He really didn't like that. In addition to how much he disliked that thought, there was another obstacle. The penthouse elevator was the only exit aside from the emergency stairwell, so Goku would have to get creative to leave the penthouse without being seen by Ox.

"I know, but _you're_ with me now." Chi-Chi continued reassuringly. "We'll be fine together. It's not a long walk." Chi-Chi's volume rose at the word "walk", which Goku was pretty sure was meant for him.

"Well, we'd better get going so we can catch up!" Ox hollered vehemently. "Come on, Chi-Chi! You have the flash drive?"

"Oh! Let me just grab it." Chi-Chi replied, sounding very uneasy as her voice traveled through the penthouse.

"Okay, honey. I'm looking forward to giving this news to the detectives." Ox commented conversationally as Goku abruptly pulled his ear from the door while their conversation continued in the penthouse.

He was intent on saving Chi-Chi from being caught in a lie with her father. He really needed to give her some lessons on lying, though. She was _awful_ at it. Now, he had to quickly think of a way out of the penthouse unseen and to the station before Chi-Chi and Ox could arrive there on foot. Goku hurriedly reached for his cell phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.

" _Yyyello?"_

"Krillin."

" _Goku, buddy! What's up?"_

"I need a ride."

" _Oh."_

"Right now." Goku added insistently as he pulled back the curtain from the window, gazing out of it to strategically evaluate his surroundings.

" _Well, I'm in the car. I was just on my way to-"_

"Are you close enough to pick me up right now or not?" Goku interrupted impatiently as he opened the window and propped the phone against his shoulder.

" _Yeah. I'll be there i-"_

Goku hung up the phone before Krillin could continue. He needed to pocket the device or it would end up crashing to the ground as he climbed out the window. He knew Chi-Chi would blow a gasket if she saw this, but he couldn't see any other way. The fire escape was all the way at the other end of the penthouse, and this window was facing the front of the building, where Krillin would be pulling up to pick him up. This was a reasonable shortcut to save time, in his opinion.

Goku stepped out onto the ledge, holding tightly to the iron railings that framed Chi-Chi's window as he glanced over his shoulder at the street below. Fortunately, Chi-Chi's penthouse was not as high as Ox's, but it was still the top floor of the building. Goku lowered his brows in determination as he prepared for the challenging climb. With assured footing and solid gripping, Goku made his way towards ground level, floor by floor.

By the time he guessed he had reached the fourth floor, Goku recognized Krillin's car pulling in front of the building. He sighed with relief as he continued descending, until he looked down again to spy Krillin through the windshield, frowning impatiently at the lack of Goku's presence on the busy sidewalk. Goku knitted his brows, slightly concerned about Krillin's apparent impatience, as he scaled the building a few feet lower. When he glanced again at Krillin's car, Goku gasped in alarm at the sight of it rolling forward in preparation to leave without him.

"No, Krillin!" Goku hissed aloud before tightly wrapping an arm around a pole of the building, in order to free his other hand to reach in his back pocket for his phone. He gritted his teeth nervously as he nearly lost his footing while pulling his phone out, but then Goku hit the redial and placed it to his ear, glaring at Krillin's slowly moving car on the street.

"I see you, Krillin! Don't move! I'll be down in a minute!" Goku ordered as soon as the phone was answered, not waiting to hear a reply before he pocketed the phone again and prepared to continue.

Goku descended further after seeing Krillin's car come to a complete stop once again. Now only a couple of stories off the ground, Goku considered maybe jumping. He didn't know if the impact would be too harsh from that height, so he cautiously climbed further down, until he looked at the penthouse entrance, to see Chi-Chi and Ox emerging onto the busy sidewalk. His eyes bulged in alarm as he instantly jumped from the building, landing on the sidewalk right in front of a wide-eyed little boy.

"Sorry." Goku chuckled as he fell forward, catching himself on his hands to meet the boy's startled gaze.

He hurriedly stood to his feet without acknowledging the boy's shocked parent, ignoring the ache in his ankles and knees from that hard impact as he darted towards Krillin's car. He worried about being spotted by Chi-Chi and Ox, so he wove between passerbys for cover. When he reached the passenger door of Krillin's car, Goku swept hastily inside, breathing a noisy sigh of relief after he slammed the door and his head lolled back against the headrest.

"Hey! Could you be a little quieter?" Krillin scolded through his teeth with a nod towards the backseat. "My daughter's sleeping. I've…gotta drop her off at preschool this morning."

Goku looked behind him to see a three or four year old girl with blond pigtails, asleep with her head falling to the side in her car seat. Goku blinked in bewilderment at the unexpected presence before turning to face Krillin. He opened his mouth to reply to Krillin, when he was caught off-guard by the sight of Ox and Chi-Chi, passing on the street just outside Krillin's window.

"We can still make it." Goku decided as the car rolled forward and he realized that by being in the car, he had a pretty good chance of beating Chi-Chi and Ox to meet the detectives.

"Make it _where_?" Krillin asked as he scrunched his face disbelievingly at Goku and reached for the foam coffee cup beside him.

"The precinct house, Krillin. I need to get there before Chi-Chi."

Krillin nearly spat his coffee he had just sipped, before choking harshly on it and glaring disbelievingly at Goku as he set it back in its holder. "Aren't you supposed to be _guarding_ her? Why aren't you going together?" Krillin asked scoldingly, before his look turned into one of purely curious scrutiny as Goku scratched his head.

"That's kind of a long story." Goku explained with his gaze intently following Chi-Chi, while their car passed the father and daughter on the sidewalk. Chi-Chi looked in their direction as they passed, her eyes widening in recognition before she affectionately smiled at Goku and then pointedly drew her father's attention elsewhere. Goku contently turned his gaze to the front while Krillin watched the Maos out his window.

Then Krillin turned to face Goku, smiling slyly. "You dog." Krillin's smile widened and he glanced cautiously towards the backseat before refocusing his gaze on the slow-moving traffic ahead. "You fucked her, didn't you?"

"What?"

"Don't try to deny it. I saw the way you looked at each other."

"Krillin."

"How was it?" Krillin smiled conspiratorially as he raised a brow at Goku and rotated the steering wheel. "On a scale of one to ten?"

Goku tensed at the question. "I don't think you should talk about Chi-Chi that way."

"Ohhhh!" Krillin gasped in alarm before scowling. "You _did_! And you're falling for her, too! No! I'm telling you, Goku," Krillin said with a fervent shake of his head and a cut-off gesture of his free hand, "don't get married."

"Married?" Goku balked in confusion. "Who said anything about _marriage_?"

"You're already getting attached to the woman. And that Chi-Chi Mao is _definitely_ the marrying type." Krillin nodded with a deep, authoritative frown. "It'll happen faster than you realize. Take it from me, marriage is the end of your life." Krillin explained with raised brows and an indicative nod towards the sleeping child in the backseat. "Why do you think I'm so interested in _your_ sex life?" Goku looked blankly at Krillin as Krillin took another sip of his coffee and shook his head in disappointment. "I need to live vicariously through single friends like you, because the only time _I_ get to have sex now is when my wife gives me permission."

"Don't you like being married and having a family, Krillin?" Goku asked curiously as he looked back at the adorable little girl, whose head was wobbling as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Krillin briefly lifted his chin and smiled towards the rearview mirror image of his waking daughter in the backseat. "Yeah, I do. It's great. But it's hard for guys in our line of business, Goku." Krillin gave Goku a meaningful look as the car turned onto the street of the Satan City precinct house. "I had to make a lot of changes before I married Lazuli."

"Daddy," the sleepy little girl voiced adorably, "are we at school yet?"

"Not yet, Marron. I'm glad you're awake now, though!" Krillin said as he stopped the car in front of the precinct and turned to smile widely at the girl in the backseat.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked out the window at the intimidating entrance to the massive precinct house.

"I had to give my friend Goku, here a ride." Krillin turned to Goku with an indicative nod. "Goku, this is Marron."

"Hi, Marron." Goku smiled at the shyly waving girl briefly before his eyes widened in alarm at who he sighted through the rear window of the car, past Marron's waving hand. "Dammit! Here they come."

"Hey! No swearing in front of the kid!" Krillin scolded with a vehement glare as Goku opened his car door.

"Sorry, Marron." Goku apologized as he stepped out of the car, ducking his head back in briefly to smile at the girl. "And don't worry, Krillin. No one is getting married." Goku added, laughing dismissively before he closed the car door.

He skirted around the front of the car, waving and mouthing 'thanks' to Krillin before he ran up the steps towards the front entrance of the precinct house. Goku smiled widely when he finally swung the large, heavy door to the precinct house open and stepped inside, arriving just minutes ahead of Ox and Chi-Chi. Now they could get down to business with the detectives to put Majin Buu behind bars. Goku was looking forward to knowing that the man who intended to kill Chi-Chi would be locked away for good.

That venture to the precinct house wasn't just tense because of the race to beat the Maos, but because along the way, Goku was worried about something happening to Chi-Chi without him by her side to protect her. Keeping Chi-Chi safe was now much more than just a job. Goku had already disregarded most of Krillin's advice from that car ride by the time he stepped through those doors. But Krillin was right about one thing. Goku knew he was falling for Chi-Chi.


	12. Focused

"This'll work." The detective grunted curtly as he concluded staring intently at the evidence on the computer screen.

Chi-Chi frowned at his attitude. It wasn't even her job to collect evidence for warrants, and she and her father worked their asses off finding that stuff. He could at least stop acting so disgruntled, maybe show a little appreciation, like his partner. _Kami_ smiled appreciatively at Chi-Chi, she noted as Piccolo finally removed the flash drive from the computer. Then Piccolo stared intently at Chi-Chi as he held the evidence-containing drive in her face.

"Between this and Spopvitch and Yamu's collaborated testimony," Piccolo said seriously, "you'll be able to make a case against Buu that'll hold up in court, _right_?"

His question was extremely skeptical, almost accusing, and Chi-Chi glared at the detective as she wondered what was up his ass. Chi-Chi pressed her lips together tightly with annoyance as she snatched the propped flash drive from the detective's grip. "Yeah, if you ever get around to charging him with the crime first." Chi-Chi fired back facetiously before handing the flash drive over to Kami's receptive hand.

"We'll get the warrant from the judge today." Kami kindly informed Chi-Chi as he deposited the drive in the interior pocket of his blazer. "All goes well, we should have Buu arrested by the end of the day."

"We just need to know that we won't be letting him go once we've got him." Piccolo interjected, again inserting accusation in their dialogue. "That means you need to be ready for trial, on your game."

Piccolo's gaze traveled towards the coffee machine in the distant part of the office, where Goku was quickly making friends with a group of off-duty officers. Chi-Chi astutely followed his gaze, unable to help herself from smiling fondly at Goku's charismatic ways, before returning her gaze to Piccolo.

By the time Chi-Chi looked into Piccolo's eyes again, he already had a hard stare and knowing frown on his face. "Are you sure you can focus on this trial without being distracted?"

Chi-Chi clenched her jaw in response to Piccolo's insinuation. "Yes." She glowered impatiently at him as he remained unyielding. "Do I need to remind you, Detective, that I not only want to see that man behind bars because I am the city prosecutor, and that's what I _do_ ," Chi-Chi paused with an aggravated huff, "but because that man has broken into my home on more than one occasion and tried to have me killed?"

Piccolo slyly arched a brow at Chi-Chi. "No."

"I didn't think so."

Chi-Chi placed her hands on her hips and stared down the confrontational detective with a stubborn frown. He wanted to be difficult? Two could play at that game. "Now, are you sure you can arrest him today, or do I need to keep doing your job _for_ you?"

Piccolo scoffed with a curt lift of his chin before crossing his arms and stepping back from Chi-Chi. His gaze immediately softened before he smiled wryly back at her. "You seem ready enough for trial." He replied with a smirk. "I'm off to see Judge Satan."

With Kami remaining by her side, Chi-Chi relaxed only momentarily before her gaze followed Piccolo heading towards Goku and his crowd. She clenched her fists tightly when Piccolo leaned domineeringly into Goku's personal space to whisper something to him. Goku smirked at whatever Piccolo had said, before replying to Piccolo and momentarily meeting Chi-Chi's gaze with a warm smile.

Chi-Chi frowned deeply at the interaction and shook her head. This was why she tried to avoid relationships with people in her line of business. She hated other people getting in her personal business and questioning her judgement. To her relief, Piccolo left after that brief interaction. Her father, fortunately, had already left shortly after revealing the data on that flash drive to the detectives, and being assured his daughter would be safe. Now she and Goku could return to the penthouse together, while the detectives did their jobs. Hopefully.

"Don't worry, Prosecutor Mao." Kami reassured Chi-Chi as he clapped a hand with a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder. "We'll get him."

Chi-Chi glanced over her shoulder to smile appreciatively at the detective beside her. Thank God for Kami. "Good luck getting that warrant from Judge Satan, Kami."

Chi-Chi gave an encouraging nod before returning the same reassuring gesture to Kami. She knew he would need it. She certainly didn't envy the detectives for having to deal with that judge, though _she'd_ have to put up with him once trial started.

"Thank you." Kami replied as Chi-Chi walked towards the exit of the precinct house, noting Goku was already on the move to join her by her side.

She smiled at Goku as he stepped in line beside her. They walked nearly shoulder to shoulder out the front doors of the precinct house together.

"How'd it go?"

"Fine." Chi-Chi replied with an inadvertent scoff as she was reminded of her earlier conversation with Detective Piccolo.

Goku raised a brow curiously at her tone as they descended the front steps to reach the sidewalk along the street. But he didn't question any further, which Chi-Chi appreciated. Though, she _was_ curious what Piccolo had to say to _him_. Chi-Chi hesitated to say anything about it as they walked. She opened her mouth to speak, then dismissed her thoughts with a shake of her head. When they rounded the corner to the next street, she finally decided to broach the subject. "Was Detective Piccolo acting _strange_ …to you?"

"Strange?"

"I mean…" Chi-Chi trailed off before sighing in defeat. She knew she wasn't going to get anywhere with this conversation with Goku if she beat around the bush, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him directly. "Never mind."

Goku frowned as the pair continued walking side by side in silence, only parting on occasion to evade passerbys. Goku was very mindful of the people passing, seemingly more on edge with Chi-Chi's protection now that Buu's arrest was imminent. When they converged after evading one teenage girl oblivious to her surroundings and deafened by her headphones, Goku lowered his chin to conspiratorially address Chi-Chi. "He did warn me to keep my dick in my pants, so I don't fuck up his case."

Chi-Chi's jaw dropped as she exhaled heavily, feeling extremely horrorstruck. "He _what_?"

Goku laughed light heartedly at Chi-Chi's shocked exclamation, wiping a thumb across his brow as his laughter died down.

"What did you say?" Chi-Chi asked in open curiosity.

Goku met Chi-Chi's gaze as he smiled mischievously. "I told him that wasn't going to happen."

Chi-Chi was speechless. She didn't know whether to be proud of Goku for standing up for them as a couple, to give him a pat on the back for telling off Piccolo, to be mortified by and furious over the fact that he basically told Piccolo he planned on fucking her again, or to be flattered and slightly turned on by the fact that he was so certain he wanted to. The only thing she _was_ certain of was that she was furious with that detective.

"Did he say the same thing to you?" Goku asked, interrupting Chi-Chi's thought process with yet another mind boggling suggestion.

Chi-Chi raised her brows high at Goku's question, remaining speechless. If Piccolo had been that direct with her, he would've ended up with his head through the wall. And the case was just as much Chi-Chi's to fuck up as it was his, so that warning would make no sense. And Goku was the only one out of the two of them with a dick _to_ keep in his pants. Chi-Chi lowered her chin to her chest as she narrowed her eyes at Goku disbelievingly. "No."

"Oh, good." Goku said dismissively as he continued walking, oblivious to Chi-Chi's continued incredulous stare. "Do you feel ready for trial?" Goku asked conversationally as they rounded the corner onto Chi-Chi's street.

Chi-Chi immediately bristled at the question. "Yes, I'm ready!" Chi-Chi answered tersely, feeling irritated about repeatedly being questioned on the matter. She realized too late that it was only _Goku's_ first time asking as he winced at her scalding tone. "I mean...yes." She said much more softly as she clasped her hands together in front of her waist and bowed her head shamefully towards the ground.

"I'm curious to see what this Majin Buu guy looks like." Goku responded animatedly, quickly rebounding from Chi-Chi's temperamental response as they reached the apartment building and entered into the lobby.

"What does it matter what he looks like?" Chi-Chi responded dismissively with a shrug as they crossed the lobby towards the elevators. "He's a criminal, Goku. Plain and simple."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Goku responded nonchalantly as he casually braced both hands behind his head while Chi-Chi pressed the button to summon the elevator.

The elevator door slid open following that pleasant ding to announce its arrival, and Goku and Chi-Chi aptly stepped into it. Goku brought his arms down and smacked the button harshly with his palm to make the elevator ascend.

"Don't you know how to be gentle?" Chi-Chi scolded disbelievingly.

Goku smiled guiltily at her reprimand, before his smile widened. "Of course I do. I was gentle with you last night."

Chi-Chi scoffed in irritation, until she recognized the genuine, straightforward tone of Goku's statement. She uneasily shifted the strap of her purse on her shoulder as she glanced away from Goku. When the elevator dinged to announce their arrival at the penthouse, Chi-Chi was surprised to see Goku looking at her intently. She felt her face heat under his flattering gaze, and then felt relieved when Goku went ahead into the penthouse, without seeming to notice the coloration that would surely show on her cheeks.

"I could go for some lunch right about now." Goku said as soon as the elevator doors closed behind them. He turned to indicatively rub his stomach with a wide smile of anticipation crossing his face.

Chi-Chi sighed, but smiled in agreement. Of course he expected her to fix something up, as she had been doing over the past weeks. She honestly didn't mind, but she liked to be the one deciding when it was time to cook. As Chi-Chi headed into the kitchen, tossing her purse on the countertop, she called loudly to Goku, who remained in the living room.

"Fine! I'll cook, but you'll have to eat whatever I give you!"

"Great!" Goku cheerfully agreed as Chi-Chi began rummaging through the refrigerator for some idea of what to eat. "Hey, Chi-Chi!"

"Yeah?" Chi-Chi asked absently, her voice muffled as she leaned deeper into the fridge to reach for some hidden ingredients.

"What happens now? I mean," Goku paused as Chi-Chi stood upright with items of food in her hands, turning to meet his curious gaze, "Majin Buu isn't going to be a problem anymore once the detectives arrest him, right?"

Chi-Chi placed the items on the counter, smiling warmly at Goku as the refrigerator door closed behind her with a vacuum-sealing thud. He was right about that in one regard. The idea of an arrest was to keep Majin Buu off the streets, but Chi-Chi knew all too well in her line of business that even the most dangerous criminals often found a way to bail themselves out. Even if Buu didn't get out on bail before the trial, he was connected.

Chances were still very high that she was in danger, whether by the threat of Buu or someone he or Dee might hire. Chi-Chi wondered if that was why Goku asked. Maybe he was only trying to gauge the current level of danger. But maybe he was worried that Chi-Chi wouldn't need his services anymore. That he would have to leave. If that was what he was thinking…Chi-Chi didn't want to think about that. She was assured for the moment that Goku wasn't going anywhere.

"I won't be out of danger until Buu is convicted and locked up in prison, Goku." Chi-Chi frowned deeply in realization after making that statement.

She tapped a finger against the granite countertop as she hesitated to carry on, leaning with both hands braced against the counter in thought. Seeing what powerful connections Dee and Buu both had in their organization, she worried if she really was going to be safe, even then. She worried she might never be completely safe again. Then again, with Goku by her side, she felt safe.

Chi-Chi forced a smile as she met the concerned, determined expression on Goku's face, before turning towards her stove to start up the heat for her frying pan. She set to work, working diligently on the meal in silence as she cooked a creative, yet simple dish for her and Goku to eat as she tried to distract herself from any worrisome thoughts.

Just when Chi-Chi was about to call Goku to come and eat, her purse began vibrating against the granite countertop. The bell-like trilling of the metallic hardware of her purse jingled against the hard granite before Chi-Chi removed the food from the heat and turned to retrieve the phone. Goku approached the kitchen as Chi-Chi reached into her purse, alerted by the sound as well, though it was likely the aroma of the prepared lunch that originally drew him in. Chi-Chi held her breath in anticipation as she recognized Detective Kami's name on the caller ID screen, before she slid the green icon with a gentle swipe and placed the phone to her ear with her eyes fixed on Goku. "Yes?"

" _Prosecutor Mao,"_ Kami addressed her, " _I wanted to inform you that we have apprehended Majin Buu. He is being held on a warrant issued by Judge Satan, and charges have been filed against him for attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, extortion, and several minor charges. Looks like it's time for you to prepare for trial."_

Chi-Chi smiled widely at Goku as her heart leapt in her chest. This was the news she had been waiting to hear, and in spite of her earlier reasoning about this not being a permanent solution, Chi-Chi couldn't resist feeling the wave of relief that washed over her.

 _"Congratulations."_ Kami added triumphantly.

Chi-Chi released a few breathy chuckles of disbelief before looking fondly at Goku's beaming face. "Congratulations to you, too, Detective." Chi-Chi responded, her voice cracking slightly from the gleeful squeal that threatened to escape.

"They did it?" Goku asked expectantly as Chi-Chi placed the phone back in her purse.

Chi-Chi nodded fervently as her ear to ear grin finally emerged at the end of that phone call.

"They did it!" Goku exclaimed as he skirted around the counter, before sweeping Chi-Chi into his arms into a smothering hug that lifted her feet off the ground.

Chi-Chi laughed into Goku's shoulder as he squeezed her endearingly, before he released his grip around her with one arm to wiggle it awkwardly behind her. Chi-Chi contorted her brows in confusion, before glancing to the side to see Goku sneaking his fingers to dig into the frying pan filled with their prepared lunch. Chi-Chi scoffed and pulled away from Goku just in time to catch him tossing a bite-sized piece of chicken into his mouth.

Chi-Chi glared accusingly as Goku kept his lips tightly closed, while smiling innocently back at her. Goku chuckled after he chewed and swallowed his food, before apologetically rubbing the back of his head and hungrily eyeing the frying pan. "It just smelled so good."

"Well, let's eat it while it's still hot, then." Chi-Chi decided as she brushed past Goku to reach into the upper cabinets for some plates. She pulled down the plates while Goku retrieved silverware and filled two glasses of water for them at the sink.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself as she filled the plates with food and then brought them to the table. She liked being domestic with Goku. She could see herself doing this a lot more. As Chi-Chi took a seat, Goku did the same across from her, generously pushing her glass of water over to her as Chi-Chi smiled in appreciation. Goku sacrificed conversation in favor of hastily digging into his food, but Chi-Chi took her time, slowly chewing small bites of food as she pondered all the positive turns of events as of late.

Things were going well with Goku…really well, actually. Maybe they would move on to telling others about their relationship soon, or discussing their potential future together. Buu was out of the picture, at least temporarily, so Chi-Chi felt like she could breathe again. And she was getting ready for another trial, which she was more than ready for. It would be another notch on her professional belt if she could get a guilty verdict for Buu, just like she recently did for Dee. Bulma was going to be arriving in Satan City in about a week, which would likely coincide with the beginning of the trial. Chi-Chi could use the friendly support, and couldn't wait to tell Bulma about her and Goku. She couldn't help feeling like she was forgetting about something, though.

"We should celebrate tonight." Goku suddenly suggested, before sipping his water and eyeing Chi-Chi expectantly over the rim of his glass.

"Hm?"

"Majin Buu's arrest. That's worth celebrating." Goku chirped excitedly.

Chi-Chi smiled back at his boyish grin. "You're right. I'll be working my ass off every day once this trial begins." Chi-Chi reached a hand to place it gently over Goku's resting hand on the table. "For now, there's a _lot_ worth celebrating."

Goku smiled back at Chi-Chi before pushing his cleared plate away and standing to leave the table. "Maybe we can rent a movie or something."

Goku retrieved his plate and took it to the sink, something which took days of training when he originally arrived at Chi-Chi's penthouse. Chi-Chi smiled dotingly as she recalled all the times she'd yelled at him for leaving dishes on the table.

But then she frowned as she processed what Goku just said. "A movie?"

"Yeah…I don't know." Goku shrugged as he turned from the sink to register Chi-Chi's disappointed frown.

"I had something a little different in mind." Chi-Chi informed Goku blandly, as she realized he seemed incapable of thinking as romantically as she was. She pushed her emptied plate away and pushed her chair from the table, remaining seated as she frowned despondently towards the floor.

"Like what?"

"Never mind." Chi-Chi grumbled into her lap before forcing a smile as she looked up to meet Goku's attentive gaze.

"No. What did you have in mind?" Goku insisted as he crossed his arms and stared expectantly at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi looked at him, shook her head, and sighed. "Don't worry about it."

"Tell me. I want to know." He insisted again as he stepped towards her.

Chi-Chi lowered her gaze regrettably towards her lap. She couldn't request for Goku to do something romantic. That defeated the point.

"Tell me." He pressed further as he smiled mischievously and leaned down to reach his arms around Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi gasped in shock when his arms quickly wrapped securely around her, trapping her against her chair before Goku's fingers animatedly traveled across her skin at the most sensitive and ticklish areas of her body.

"Tell me, tell me!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled angrily as her body betrayed her and she laughed in the midst of her outburst. "Goku, stop!" She yelled through clenched teeth as Goku swept her off the chair and carried her to the living room. She kicked fiercely in an attempt to escape his hold, until Goku abruptly dropped her onto the cushions of the couch. She laughed as she flopped on her back and Goku fell with her, laughing as he pushed himself up to meet her gaze.

"Are you going to tell me what you had in mind now?" Goku asked with a smile on his face, though his voice lowered huskily as he spoke.

Chi-Chi smiled slyly back at him before she ran a hand down his toned chest and abdomen, biting her lip at the sight of his rippling muscles peeking from beneath his loosely hanging shirt. "You're getting warm." She hinted playfully as her eyes lifted to spy Goku's heated gaze.

Goku leaned down and planted a light kiss against her lips, before pulling back to carefully absorb Chi-Chi's pleased reaction.

"Warmer." She hinted again in a whisper as she snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips for a longer, deeper kiss. Chi-Chi moaned into Goku's mouth as his tongue met hers, sliding and searching around her mouth as Goku shifted above her to align their hips.

When Chi-Chi felt a hard bulge grind between her legs, she arched her back in delight and pulled away from Goku's lips with a gasp. "Yes. That's more what I had in mind."

Goku immediately tore his shirt off and began unbuttoning Chi-Chi's blouse as he lowered his head to kiss her again. Chi-Chi squirmed beneath Goku to allow him to pull her shirt free of her pants once he had the buttons undone and the cool air hit her chest and stomach. Goku's hand ran gingerly down her side before his fingers slipped beneath the waist of her pants, reaching wantonly downwards, though his fingers wouldn't make it far past the fitted, belted pants. Goku growled with frustration before setting to work again on Chi-Chi's pants, as she also reached for his belt loop, pulling him firmly closer before she nibbled his bottom lip and started blindly unfastening his belt.

Chi-Chi slid the belt from Goku's pants and tossed it aside, not caring about the crash she heard as it landed elsewhere in the living room. She was much more focused on Goku's fingers, which had reached their target beneath her panties. Goku's fingers worked diligently to massage her folds and clit, while Chi-Chi moaned and panted breathily into Goku's mouth, their lips caressing each other as they shared open-mouthed kisses. Chi-Chi moved her lips to Goku's cheek, kissing the smooth skin of his freshly-shaved face before lowering her lips along the line of his jaw, towards his ear. Her back arched as one of Goku's fingers was buried inside her and she lapped at Goku's earlobe while refocusing on her efforts to remove his pants.

Goku created pleasing friction with his finger as Chi-Chi finally unclasped his pants and pulled down the zipper, rubbing her palm over the bulge beneath his boxers before Goku removed his finger to use both hands to yank her pants down past her thighs. Chi-Chi wiggled helpfully as Goku regrettably pulled away to fully pull her pants and panties off. When he moved as if to lunge on top of her again, Chi-Chi aptly rose to her feet, pushing Goku back on the couch by his chest. Goku fell into the couch sloppily, at an awkward angle as his eyes widened in surprise at Chi-Chi's aggressive action. She quickly climbed over him, straddling Goku as he kissed her again. He gently grasped the fallen strands of hair surrounding her face with both hands as if he didn't want her to be able to escape the kiss.

Chi-Chi returned the favor, caressing the back of Goku's head as she deepened the kiss and pressed her chest against his. Goku's hips lifted high in the air as his hands moved busily below them, and by the time they lowered again, Chi-Chi felt Goku's bare thighs pressing against her legs as she was suddenly deeply penetrated to her core.

Chi-Chi cried out and squirmed away from the painful intrusion, gasping out of pain and pleasure at once until Goku held her down, again kissing her needily as he stilled inside her. Chi-Chi felt a warm, throbbing desire inside her, which prompted her to move in search of that spot that felt so close to being caressed. When Goku pressed his hips up to meet hers, Chi-Chi gasped in pleasure as his hard shaft penetrated her even deeper, hitting the place that made her tingle with desire.

Hearing Chi-Chi's reaction, Goku grasped both hands around Chi-Chi's ass, holding her in place as he continued thrusting into that spot, making her feel like she was about to burst. Every thrust raised the tension inside her as the sweat-slicked skin of his body rubbed against hers. Finally, when she couldn't hold back any more, Chi-Chi threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as Goku continued a steady rhythm, before lowering his chin to lap at her nipples peeking through her bra. Chi-Chi reached back to unclasp the bra and give him free access after her orgasm passed with her body still shivering from the aftershock. She pressed Goku back to lay flat against the sofa as she tossed her bra aside, intentionally giving him an appealing sight while she worked to return the favor of that incredible orgasm.

She swirled her hips over his as Goku laid back flat, pressing his head into the cushion as his eyes closed shut in ecstasy. She relentlessly continued, taking pleasure in the euphoric expression Goku wore, as well as the sounds he was making as she rode on top of him. After a while, Chi-Chi could feel a drop of sweat rolling down her chest, between her cleavage as her dampened hair clung to her face. Goku gritted his teeth as he gripped her hips and pressed in even deeper, making Chi-Chi sigh breathily with a start as that sensitive area was stroked again. Feeling like she could possibly have a second orgasm, Chi-Chi stubbornly shifted her hips and leaned down to kiss Goku to focus on his pleasure.

When their lips touched again, Goku groaned in tortured ecstasy, one hand continuing to firmly grip her hip, while the other traveled up and down the arch of her back and her other hip. Goku's pace increased shortly after that adjustment, and then Chi-Chi's eyes widened in alarm as he throbbed inside of her, grunting into her mouth as he rode out his orgasm. Chi-Chi slid her lips against his slowly, offering her tongue as his lips parted receptively and he willingly sucked it in. She moaned in euphoric exhaustion as she collapsed on top of Goku, before wearily removing her lips from his to rest her head on his warm, moist, heaving chest. That wasn't exactly what she had in mind when she was thinking of romance, but she certainly had no complaints. It was much better than a movie.

* * *

Chi-Chi awoke hours later to Goku's shallow breath blowing across her hair and against her cheek. She moaned tiredly as she rolled out from under Goku's arm, onto her stomach. She reached for the top of the coffee table, where Goku's phone rested. After a painfully difficult stretch from her position on the ground, Chi-Chi's fingers finally skidded over the device. She picked it up and cocked her head to the side as she scrutinized the time before she placed the phone back down with a sigh.

"Mmm…" Goku moaned tiredly from behind Chi-Chi, wrapping his arm around her and tucking her back into the warm embrace of his arms again. "Don't go anywhere, Chi-Chi."

"I wanted to know what time it was." Chi-Chi replied lazily as she turned her head to meet Goku's gaze over her shoulder.

"Oh. So what time is it?" Goku asked indifferently as he kissed Chi-Chi's naked shoulder.

"Quarter to five."

"Good."

"Why is that _good_?" Chi-Chi giggled as Goku placed a feather-light kiss against her neck.

"Too bad, then." Goku laughed. "I don't know. What time do you want it to be?" He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, sucking slightly as his tongue lapped at her skin and his fingers subsequently awakened, kneading at one of Chi-Chi's exposed breasts. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and moaned at Goku's attentive treatment, surprised she hadn't tired of it by now.

When she squirmed against him, she was surprised to find something hard pressing into her backside. "Again?" Chi-Chi's eyes widened in disbelief before she turned to Goku with a smirk. "Goku, not that I'm complaining," Chi-Chi began as she strained her neck to meet Goku's lips with a brief kiss, "but we've been in bed together all day."

"No, we haven't." Goku argued as he insistently pushed his hips forward and pressed against her backside.

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes accusingly at Goku's blatant lie.

"We've been on the couch…on the floor…in the kitchen…" Goku laughed as he trailed off and placed his hands on the floor, rolling Chi-Chi beneath him as he pushed himself up to hover over her.

Chi-Chi placed a stilling hand on Goku's chest, nearly withdrawing it as her eyes skimmed upwards to meet the piercing gaze on his handsome face. She turned her face away when he ignored her body language and leaned in for a kiss anyways. Or maybe her body was betraying her. Because the way her pelvis tilted, her lips responded to his, and her breath quickened at the sight of him looking at her like that would definitely give him the idea that she wanted to go another round.

"We need to take a break." Chi-Chi tried to say firmly, though she couldn't help cracking a smile at Goku as he smiled knowingly down at her and aggressively leaned forward to kiss her again. "I mean it!" Chi-Chi tried more sternly as soon as their lips separated again. She glared at him in warning, but Goku only cocked a smile at her before pushing back to rise to his feet.

"Okay, Chi-Chi." Goku said as he shifted his stance and cracked his neck. "I guess I could use a shower, anyways."

"Yes, you could." Chi-Chi agreed as she propped herself on her elbows and frowned at Goku.

Goku turned to leave the room with a smile on his face, before turning to face Chi-Chi again with a wide grin. "You wanna join me?"

All Chi-Chi had to do was growl in frustration to make Goku turn to leave again with a defeated chuckle. Once he was out of sight, Chi-Chi smiled to herself, not even feeling self-conscious about the fact that she was laid out naked on her living room floor. She lingered there like that, strangely comfortable as she thought of Goku-everything about him that she enjoyed, even the annoying parts. As she finally moved to stand in preparation of cleaning and dressing herself, Chi-Chi froze at a subtle sound. She wasn't sure if she really heard anything, so she narrowed her eyes as she remained still and listened patiently. Then she _knew_ she heard something. It was the buzzing of a vibrating phone in the other room.

Chi-Chi snatched the throw blanket from her velvet sofa as she hurriedly passed the furnishing to head towards the ringing device. As she wrapped the blanket conservatively around herself, Chi-Chi skidded to a halt. Her purse was before her with the white luminescence of her phone screen highlighting all of its contents. She hesitated as she worried that maybe this call was bad news. Maybe Buu was getting off on a technicality, or out on bond already. What she didn't expect to see when she picked the phone up and turned it over to view the screen, was Yamcha's name on the caller ID. Her thumb was already poised to swipe the screen and answer the call, but she held it steady as she stared hard at that name.

"Oh, shit." She whispered to herself when the call ended and a voicemail message alert popped up on the screen. By the time she lifted her gaze from the phone in her hand, Chi-Chi was already berating herself for ditching Yamcha for Goku. She immediately reasoned with herself that she couldn't feel too guilty about letting Yamcha down. They only had one cup of coffee together, and that really wasn't even a date after Goku's intrusion.

But Yamcha was an old friend, a really good guy with whom she had history, probably could have had a great relationship. She felt like a liar for having indicated she was interested, and having told him at the diner that there was nothing going on between her and Goku. Especially now, when he was calling her weeks later, and in hindsight, Chi-Chi realized she _was_ developing feelings for Goku, even then. Yamcha could have been waiting anxiously to hear from her again all that time, while she was busy falling in love with the very man with whom she swore she had no involvement.

"Who are you calling?"

Chi-Chi clenched her jaw at the sudden intrusion of the voice behind her as she hurriedly forced the phone face-down into her purse. She definitely didn't want to give Goku the wrong impression that she was still involved with Yamcha. She really didn't think Goku was the jealous type, but she panicked at the idea of him sighting that voicemail from Yamcha, especially before she knew what the message said.

"Me?" Chi-Chi asked with forced innocence before spinning around to smile nervously at Goku. "No one. I was just," she shook her head and lifted the phone from her purse to demonstratively study its screen, "checking my messages."

Goku cocked a brow skeptically at Chi-Chi before looking her up and down. " _Before_ you got dressed?"

Chi-Chi internally grimaced as she fervently nodded to cover for her uneasiness. "Yeah." She swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'm going to get dressed now."

"Okay." Goku shrugged dismissively before shamelessly unwrapping the damp towel from his hips and flipping it over his shoulder.

As he turned away, revealing his naked rear to Chi-Chi as he walked back to his room, Chi-Chi breathed a sigh of relief. She immediately felt stupid for trying to hide anything from Goku. He would be anything but insecure, and he even seemed to like Yamcha. She would tell him about the phone call once the topic came up, and once she knew what Yamcha had to say in the message. For the time being, she couldn't bring herself to listen to it, and as she looked back down into the screen with the flashing alert of a new message, she couldn't help worrying that it might still ring again from another caller.

Buu's arrest was comforting, but only for so long. Until he was found guilty, the fear of the possibility of him coming after Chi-Chi again would continue eating away at her. She was still having nightmares of that horrible experience of waking up to an attacker hovering over her, of being helpless and unable to breathe. The only way to relieve her mind would be to put Buu behind bars, and keep him there.

Piccolo might've had a point when he confronted her at the precinct house. She couldn't let herself get distracted from this trial now. Not for Yamcha, not for Goku, not for anyone. It was time to get serious.


	13. Swayed

_"...haven't heard from you in a while. So...I was hoping we could get together again sometime. Maybe you'd like to go out for dinner or something._

 _Wherever you like. I hope your job and the protection stuff is going well._

 _...I mean...as well as it_ can _be. Uh...I sound so lame right now._

 _I know I shouldn't have left a message._

 _Okay. I'll end this now before I embarrass myself any more._

 _So...just give me a call back, Chi-Chi. I'll be waiting to hear from you."_

Chi-Chi took a deep breath after listening to the message for what was now her second time. It didn't sound so intimate to her the first time. The first time around, Yamcha's voice didn't strike her as needy and nervous as it sounded to her now. The first time around, it sounded so much more matter-of-fact, less desirous.

The first time around, of course, she was the only person listening to the message.

Chi-Chi slowly turned her eyes up at Goku to carefully gauge his reaction to the message. He was staring impassively when her eyes met his. Once he caught sight of her expectant look though, Goku's face lit with a wide, though uncertain, grin.

"So..." Chi-Chi prompted uneasily.

Goku's grin fell into a perturbed frown before he shrugged back at Chi-Chi. "So...I guess you're going to call Yamcha now?"

"I don't have to." Chi-Chi responded hurriedly.

"Why not?"

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes distrustfully at Goku. This felt like a trap. It had to be. He couldn't be so nonchalant about another man asking her to dinner. "Wouldn't that," Chi-Chi hesitantly reached a hand to Goku before quickly, nervously withdrawing it, "make you...uncomfortable?"

"Me?" Goku asked in blatant disbelief. "Uncomfortable? Why?"

"B-because..." Chi-Chi stuttered as her brows furrowed tightly with confusion, "...because I-"

"You need to call him, Chi-Chi." Goku interrupted before rising from the bed where they had been sitting side by side to hear the message.

Which had been very difficult for her to gather up the courage to do, by the way.

"He said he was waiting to hear from you. It would be mean _not_ to."

Chi-Chi braced both hands on the bed with a perturbed frown as Goku turned to walk away. Then she shook her head in disbelief before lunging forward to grasp his hand tightly. "Wait, Goku." Goku stilled at Chi-Chi's call, looking at her smaller hand around his before he met her gaze openly. "That wouldn't be right."

"He's your friend, isn't he?" Goku asked rhetorically before smiling reassuringly at Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi felt her frown ease into a smile at his dazzling grin. He could almost make her forget the entire point of her argument with that simple look.

Goku's grin widened as Chi-Chi smiled back at him. "I'd never have a problem with you seeing your friends, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi's smile immediately faltered at Goku's inane use of the word 'friend' that time around. "That's just it, Goku." Chi-Chi stood and wrapped her other hand around Goku's to join the first. "Yamcha wants to see me again-as _more_ than a friend."

Chi-Chi took a deep breath at that admission before looking into Goku's eyes.

He studied her carefully for a second before letting out a snort of laughter. "What? You mean like your coffee date?" He asked mockingly before turning to walk away again.

Chi-Chi gaped in disbelief before glaring angrily at his back. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Chi-Chi yelled as she stomped her foot angrily, making Goku turn curiously to the sound.

Goku snickered through his teeth as Chi-Chi crossed her arms tightly. He was mocking this! He was mocking her, or Yamcha, or both of them...she wasn't really sure but she did not appreciate that smug grin on his face. Goku's grin melted away as he perceptively narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi's fuming expression. Chi-Chi raised her brows high in surprise at the unexpected scrutiny. Usually when she showed anger, he'd cower. This reaction was as unexpected to her as his reaction to the voicemail had been.

"Wha-what are you...?" Chi-Chi began as she took a step back, as if she could escape Goku's penetrating gaze.

Goku smiled in satisfaction after clearly seeing or deciding something of which Chi-Chi was not yet aware. She stared expectantly at him as he was smugly grinning again, though Chi-Chi felt Goku definitely had the upper hand this time.

"You're disappointed." Goku claimed cockily as he crossed his arms and looked down at Chi-Chi's gaping expression. "You're disappointed that I'm not jealous!" Goku laughed as Chi-Chi frowned firmly in denial.

She couldn't believe that he came to that conclusion. Of course she _expected_ him to be jealous, but expecting and wanting were two different things. "That's ridiculous!"

"Yeah, I know. But it's true." Goku countered confidently.

Chi-Chi felt her face heating with anger. "What's _true_ is that you are a moron if you can't see that you're not the only person interested in me!"

Chi-Chi's cheeks were burning by the time she finished shouting at him. Goku was making her so angry…or was it embarrassment that was causing heat to rise to her face? She bit her lip nervously as a realization hit her. She _did_ want Goku to be jealous. She wanted him to show some sort of possessiveness of her, so she would know that he really had feelings for her. Because this overconfident reaction only proved to her that he knew _she_ wanted _him_.

Chi-Chi growled and clenched her teeth in frustration. "I can't believe you, Goku!"

Goku finally recoiled in fear."Me? What'd _I_ do?"

"You...you..." Chi-Chi regretfully trailed off at a loss for words, stubbornly refusing to meet Goku's attentive gaze. She couldn't even come up with a reasonable accusation at this point. Chi-Chi groaned in defeat before turning her back to Goku and rubbing her temples with both hands. "Ugh, what's the use?"

A long silence passed as Chi-Chi fumed silently to herself, while she knew Goku was carefully trying to choose his words to avoid angering her again. Finally, his hands grasped her shoulders with a gentle squeeze. His body pressed up against her back as his hands slowly squeezed her shoulders again, before gingerly skimming down the length of her arms.

As one of his hands skimmed from Chi-Chi's arm to graze across her waist, Goku whispered into her ear, "I really don't have a problem with you seeing Yamcha."

Chi-Chi inhaled sharply as Goku's hand lowered to glide down her abdomen, to fall between her legs.

"Why would I," Goku continued huskily as his fingers rubbed circles through the light fabrics of her pants and panties, causing Chi-Chi to bite back a moan, "when only _I_ can do this to you?"

Chi-Chi inadvertently hummed in satisfaction at Goku's treatment, proving his point before he raised his hand to wrap both arms endearingly around Chi-Chi's waist. Chi-Chi leaned into Goku's embrace, unable to deny the satisfaction she felt in his embrace, or under the caress of his fingers. But she still had some semblance of control, and she wasn't going to let him get away without feeling disappointment like she felt. With a victorious smirk, Chi-Chi stared towards the penthouse view ahead of her and replied to Goku's rhetorical question.

"Actually, Goku," Chi-Chi whispered sultrily before harshly adjusting her tone, "you can't do that to me for a while."

As Goku's grip released her upon hearing her abrupt tone, Chi-Chi turned with a triumphant smile to see Goku eye to eye. As expected, he looked confounded. "What do you mean?"

"In case you've forgotten, I have a trial to prepare for." Chi-Chi reminded Goku in irritation as his whining reply pierced her ears. "It's _kind_ of important." She blatantly understated as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Goku.

"Yeah. I know."

"Good." Chi-Chi nodded as Goku pouted in disappointment. "So I won't have to tell you again to leave me alone while I'm working in my office." Chi-Chi turned to retreat to that very place.

"Wait!" Goku called insistently. "Uh…Chi-Chi." Suddenly, his urgency was replaced with reluctance.

"What?"

Goku warily rubbed his hand against the back of his head and scuffed his shoe across the carpet. "If you're going to be working, you wouldn't mind if I…go to the jail to get a look at Majin Buu, would you?"

Chi-Chi's jaw immediately tensed in irritation. "You're honestly trying to abandon me again?"

"No!" Goku exclaimed with wide-eyed alarm before grinning guilty. "Okay…maybe. But this time I planned ahead! Krillin's already on his way over!"

Chi-Chi ground her teeth with frustration as Goku toothily smiled at her as if he had solved a problem, when in fact he was _causing_ one, one they had come across already and he should have learned from by now. Chi-Chi shook her head slowly, utterly speechless as every fiber in her body wanted to smack the ridiculous grin off his face. Chi-Chi stopped shaking her head and slowly raised her chin, before lowering it again as she loosened her tightly clamped jaw just enough to eek out a few words through her teeth. "You know what? _Go_."

"Yeah?!" Goku's excitedly gleaming eyes reminded Chi-Chi of a hyperactive puppy with his eyes on a new bone.

Chi-Chi bit her lip and nodded tersely, having to close her eyes to shield herself from Goku's childish spectacle. "When Krillin gets here," Chi-Chi turned her back to Goku and began to walk before opening her eyes again, "tell him I'll be in my office, and he shouldn't disturb me if he knows what's good for him." Chi-Chi reached the office and slammed her door behind her as Goku jovially called out something about how Krillin was looking forward to helping out again.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at the absurdity of all of it as she plopped herself into her fine leather office chair, allowing herself to lazily collapse into the furnishing before getting started. Goku took a lot out of her. At least with _him_ out of the way, she could start to get some real work done. It was a good thing, too. This trial was about more than putting the bad guy away. This one's outcome would likely determine Chi-Chi's life expectancy after the verdict. She only hoped she'd do a good enough job to have a long, healthy life ahead of her.

* * *

"What's on the TV?" Chi-Chi asked when she finally emerged from her office hours later to find Krillin reclined on her red sofa.

Krillin grimaced in surprise at the question, until he looked up to see Chi-Chi's smiling face and genuine curiosity. "Oh. Uh…" Krillin pointed the remote at the TV, pressing a button before he returned his gaze to Chi-Chi with a blush on his cheeks. "anime…fighting stuff."

As Chi-Chi raised her brow in amusement at his choice in show, the TV went black in a delayed effect of Krillin's push of the button. That explained the noises she was hearing during her work.

"That case is keeping you really busy, huh?" Krillin hurriedly changed the subject as he nodded towards the office Chi-Chi had just vacated.

Chi-Chi smiled and raised her amused brows at him with a glance towards the blackened TV screen, as Krillin's cheeks flushed with shame. "I'm feeling confident." Chi-Chi answered him as she took a seat on the sofa besides Krillin. "There's too much evidence against Buu for this trial not to work out in our favor." Chi-Chi rubbed her hands down the tops of her thighs towards her knees as a dubious frown crossed her face. "Unless the judge decides to be overly lenient with the defendant."

The image of Satan's gloating face came to mind. She couldn't recall how many defendants had bought him out, but she was certain from the results of past trials that the judge was in people's pockets, taking bribes. If Buu nudged Satan, a conviction wouldn't be within her power. The only way to pursue Buu further from there would be to prove Satan's corruption, which was nearly impossible and would endanger her career. It was a route she didn't even want to consider.

"Well," Krillin shifted uneasily at the tense atmosphere filling the room, "when do you think Goku is getting back?"

The buzz of Chi-Chi's penthouse alert system coincidentally sounded right after Krillin's question. Chi-Chi exchanged a curious glance with Krillin before going to the device on the wall and pressing the button. "Yes?"

 _"Chi-Chi, it's me."_

Relieved at hearing Goku's voice, Chi-Chi exchanged a smiling glance with Krillin. "Come on up." Chi-Chi called through the intercom before turning to face Krillin.

"He was at the jail, right?" Krillin asked curiously, stretching an arm across the back of the sofa as he waited comfortably for Goku.

"Yeah." Chi-Chi rolled her eyes with a fond smile. "He wanted to see Majin Buu."

"Why?" Krillin asked incredulously. Chi-Chi shook her head and sighed as Krillin frowned deeply. "I come across enough criminals while I'm on the job. I have _no_ desire to go visit those creeps after they've been locked up."

Chi-Chi nodded in understanding as the elevator dinged to announce Goku's arrival. She smiled expectantly towards the elevator as she waited for Goku's smiling face to emerge. As morose as visiting her intended killer in jail sounded to her and Krillin, Chi-Chi knew that to Goku it was an exciting endeavor. He probably would come in with a story to tell.

When the elevator doors did open, there was none of that. Goku was uncharacteristically somber as he stood in the elevator with a blank expression. He stepped into the penthouse to look at Krillin, then Chi-Chi, with a frown. Krillin turned eagerly on the couch to face Goku, still unaware of Goku's somber mood as he animatedly addressed his friend. "Hey! What happened when you saw Buu?" Krillin's smile melted away as his eyes landed on Goku's face, and Goku's frown deepened. "Oh, shit. Don't tell me something bad happened when you saw him."

"I didn't see him."

"What?" Chi-Chi asked with a disbelievingly flinch as she stepped towards Goku.

Goku looked directly at Chi-Chi as she approached him, his gaze becoming fearful as he did so. "I…don't know how to tell you this." Goku said slowly, lowering his chin as his gaze dropped to the floor.

"What do you _mean_ you didn't see him, Goku?" Krillin asked accusingly. "You've been gone for hours!"

Goku flinched at Krillin's accusing tone, before looking up at his friend with a look in his eyes like someone had died. Chi-Chi tried to take a deep breath, but she felt like she couldn't breathe. The last thing she wanted to hear was that someone had died, someone important to her. At least, at the moment, that was what she thought was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"When I went to see Buu…he was already gone." Goku quickly shot Chi-Chi a deeply sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. Buu's been released on bail."

"You mean that monster's out roaming the streets!?" Krillin asked incredulously as Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock.

Krillin and Goku continued conversing with concerns about Buu's release and the detectives and the trial and the extra help from Vegeta upon Bulma's arrival, but Chi-Chi couldn't piece together the significance of the words they were saying as she tuned them out and tried to gather her thoughts. She was in shock. Her ears were ringing as she could feel her blood pressure skyrocketing. Instinctively, she reached for the nearest furnishing, finding the sturdy iron coat rack beside the elevator. She clung to it tightly with one hand as she steadied herself from swaying when her legs began to feel like they were made of jelly.

Buu was out. She was in more danger than ever. The trial couldn't begin soon enough.


	14. Warned

Ever since he stepped into that jail to be greeted by Piccolo and Kami and dismally informed that Buu's release papers had just been signed, he knew he was in for a long ride with Chi-Chi. The hours felt like days. Time moved much too slowly with so much fear and anxiety in the penthouse. Goku was constantly on guard, looking out for Chi-Chi. He hated seeing her like that. He knew she needed to concentrate on her case. Maybe Buu had himself bailed just to rattle her so that this very reaction would happen. Maybe Buu had something more sinister planned. However, if he did, Buu had failed to do anything worth Goku and Chi-Chi's notice before the trial.

The first day of Majin Buu's trial finally arrived.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Goku asked as he protectively tightened his grip around Chi-Chi's arm. Goku grimaced apologetically at the warning glare she shot him as her crisp, tailored blazer wrinkled under his fingers. As he quickly released his grip around Chi-Chi's arm, he felt the need to immediately replace that contact with another. Goku gently cupped his hand around the back of Chi-Chi's exposed neck, where her fine hairs tickled the web of his palm as he relished in the comfort of knowing she was fine and she was by his side. He wasn't going to leave her side for a second today.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous." Chi-Chi admitted, her voice quivering before she took a settling breath.

Her eyes darted rapidly, catching the faces in the crowd, probably looking for the one she was most nervous to see, the one from whom Goku planned to do everything he could to protect her in that courthouse. Goku followed her lead, narrowing his eyes with a discerning gaze as he sought any signs of danger from the people filing in to the busy courthouse that morning. When he felt confident that all was safe for the time being, he returned his gaze to Chi-Chi's frowning face.

She blinked in surprise at his attention before smiling reassuringly. "I'm ready, though." She said confidently before narrowing her eyes sternly at Goku and roughly shaking off his hold around her neck. "But you're going to have to leave."

"What?"

"You want me to succeed in this trial, don't you?" Chi-Chi questioned Goku as she narrowed her eyes at his disbelieving visage.

"I do, but-"

"I need you gone, Goku. I _cannot_ focus with you around." Chi-Chi's stern visage softened at that admission before she locked eyes with Goku again and lowered her voice. "You're just too distracting."

Goku blinked back at Chi-Chi as he processed what she was saying. He was certain he'd be in that courthouse with her, watching over the trial, even with the proceedings being as boring as they could be. Buu would be there to plead his defense, while Chi-Chi would have to spend hours in the same room with him, even question him directly. He never imagined Chi-Chi would want Goku to leave. Surely, she would want his protection. Whatever was so distracting about him had to outweigh that asset. Goku raised his chin proudly as a realization crossed his mind. "Too distracting, huh?" Goku asked with a smug smile as he placed a hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder, before meeting Chi-Chi's flustered expression with a knowing look.

"You shut up!" Chi-Chi hissed angrily as she cringed away from the watchful eyes of a passing pair of lawyers carrying briefcases. Her eyes drifted towards the entrance of the courthouse and she gaped in disbelief. "Oh! Judge Satan just entered the courthouse ahead of me! See what you made me miss? I need to get in there!" Chi-Chi slipped from Goku's contact to weave through the crowds towards the courthouse.

"Wait, Chi-Chi!" Goku called nervously as he chased after her.

Chi-Chi stubbornly continued making her way to court, though it was clear that she heard him. "Distracting!" Chi-Chi accused over her shoulder. "Get out of here, Goku." Chi-Chi suddenly stopped and whirled around to face Goku, calling over the sea of people passing between them. "Just come back before Bulma's flight arrives! I told her we'd meet her at the airport after court!"

"Okay!" Goku called back as he nodded warily. He didn't want to separate from her, but Chi-Chi wasn't giving him much of a choice. She was already entering the doors to the courthouse, and as much as he wanted to disobey her orders and follow anyways, he couldn't risk being the cause of her trial not starting off right.

He stood there on the courthouse steps for a while, watching more traffic file in, not wanting to leave. The idea of leaving Chi-Chi behind with Buu was giving him anxiety. Or maybe it was more than that. His instincts seemed to be screaming to him that something bad was going to happen if he left her. But after passing some time there on the steps, Goku reluctantly realized he had to go _somewhere_.

His stomach wouldn't let him spend the day where there was no food. Most of the people he knew in Satan City were in that courthouse, and Krillin's place wasn't guaranteed to have good food. Bulma and Vegeta wouldn't be showing until late afternoon, so that left Goku with a lot of time to kill and a very empty stomach. There was only one place he knew to go to. With a decisive grin, Goku descended the steps of the courthouse, before making his way down the sidewalk towards Kame House. There, he'd have people to talk to, and most importantly, plenty to eat.

* * *

Goku sniffed in the heavenly aroma of diner food as the door swung closed behind him. His stomach grumbled loudly, as if urging him along to continue forward and find a table already, so he obliged it.

"Goku!" A familiar voice cackled from behind him as he took his seat. Goku turned to smile at the widely grinning business owner, who was already looking past Goku with an expectant frown. "That cute prosecutor's not with you today?"

Roshi's disappointment caused Goku to frown as well. "No. Chi-Chi's in court." Goku crossed his arms and his bottom lip jutted forward in a pout.

Roshi chuckled as he took the seat across from Goku. "She told you to take a hike, huh?"

"Yeah." Goku bit his lip with frustration. "She said I'm distracting."

Roshi laughed even louder that time as he slapped the table. "Women." Roshi shook his head. "Goku, there's something you should know about a woman like her. Th-"

Roshi stopped abruptly as someone walked up to him, stopping to hover domineeringly over Roshi. As he looked up to meet her gaze with a questioning glance, Launch shook her head warningly with a fearsome scowl. Then she turned to Goku with a softened gaze. "Goku, this old washout is the last person who should be giving you advice on women."

When Launch handed Goku his menu, he hardly paid attention to anything else Launch was saying as he excitedly began perusing his options. She was talking some nonsense about how she could give him advice, and then speaking of talking to someone...fried chicken...now that sounded like a good lunch. Goku fervently pointed to the item as he showed the chatting waitress the menu and met her disgruntled gaze.

"...send him right out to see you."

"Huh?" Goku raised his brows in alarm at the news of someone coming out to see him now.

Launch scowled bitterly at Goku as she took the menu from him, realizing she'd been ignored. Goku turned a pleading gaze to Roshi.

"Launch was just explaining that Tien wants to talk to you!" Roshi said exasperatedly just as Launch turned to walk away. He twisted around to watch her walk away as he raised his voice and continued speaking to Goku. "Don't you listen when a beautiful woman is talking to you?! Where are your manners?"

Launch glanced over her shoulder with an amused smirk, causing Roshi to hurriedly spin to face correctly in his seat.

"I'm right here, Roshi. Why are you shouting?" Goku asked, glancing over the menu to suspiciously eye the starry-eyed old man.

Roshi slouched into his chair as a dreamy smile crossed his face. "Ah, I love that woman's rear."

"Huh?" Goku said as his eyes landed on another delicious-sounding dish, which he'd almost wished he'd ordered instead of the chicken.

"I said 'I love that woman'!" Roshi retorted defensively. "Now you see why I was shouting? You young people have a listening problem!"

Goku shrugged indifferently. "Oh. Sorry."

Roshi stood with his hands braced against the table, glaring reprovingly at Goku's disingenuous apology. "Yeah...you're sorry." Roshi blew a disbelieving raspberry as he turned to leave, but Goku quickly latched a hand around his wrist.

"Roshi, do you know what Tien wants to talk to me about?" Roshi shrugged. "Is it serious?" Goku asked with concern.

Roshi frowned deeply. "I honestly don't know, Goku. To tell you the truth, he's been tense lately." Roshi paused to stare pensively to the side. "Then again, we're talking about Tien. The guy's always tense."

" _Am_ I?"

Goku and Roshi startled at Tien's voice as the undercover cook approached their table with an amused grin. Goku smiled widely to greet Tien. "Look, Roshi." Goku grinned teasingly at the older man. "Tien's not tense right _now_."

"Actually, Goku," Tien began in a suddenly somber tone as he leaned down to address both men, before narrowing his gaze at Goku, "I have something I need to discuss with you."

Goku raised a curious brow at Tien, before smiling at the sight of Launch emerging from the kitchen behind him with a steaming plate of chicken. "Okay, you can tell me after lunch."

"This is urgent, Goku." Tien pressed impatiently as Roshi stepped away from the table with a curious frown.

"Urgent?" Roshi questioned as he scratched his bald head. "What can a line cook have to discuss so urgently with my customers?"

"Nothing, Roshi. This is between me and Goku." Tien said gravely before meeting Goku's eyes with a pleading gaze.

"We're fine, Roshi." Goku insisted with a permissive nod to Tien as Launch made her way around Tien to deposit Goku's food on the table. "Thanks, Launch."

"Excuse me." Launch said with a flirtatious batting of her lashes to Tien as her body grazed against his. "Can I get you boys a drink?"

"Just water."/"Lemonade". Tien and Goku answered at the same time.

With a single nod, Launch smiled fondly at Tien and left the table. Goku immediately dove into his meal, not wasting a second to wait for Tien's conversation. Tien didn't need his undivided attention. Some attention would have to do. Goku moaned in delight as he savored his first juicy bite of chicken. It was a little hot, but he would gladly burn his mouth for a taste like that.

"Goku." Tien called tersely.

Goku looked up from his second bite of chicken, ripping the meat from the bone as his eyes met Tien's intense gaze.

"Today's the start of Buu's trial, right?"

"Mmmyeah," Goku agreed as he nodded and attempted to swallow the massive amount of chicken in his mouth, "Chi-Chi says it should go pretty well. They have a lot of evidence against him."

To Goku's surprise, as he took a sip of the lemonade Launch discreetly returned to deposit on the table during their conversation, Tien's frown deepened as tension overcame his features. "The evidence won't matter after today."

"Wha-?" Goku asked as he made the mistake of taking another bite while Tien was speaking. "Why..." Goku paused to swallow hard in a rush to question Tien after hearing that statement, "why won't it matter?"

Tien leaned in towards the center of the table, lowering his voice conspiratorially. "I received word that Buu has plans to kill Prosecutor Mao at the courthouse, right after trial today." Tien admitted as Goku clenched his free fist tightly in front of him. "He's been planning it for a while, too. Apparently," Tien glanced cautiously over his shoulder for eavesdroppers, "it's a sure thing this time."

"Not if I can help it!" Goku stubbornly denied as he moved to lurch to his feet, though Tien was one step ahead, planting a hand heavily on Goku's shoulder to keep him seated.

"Keep it down!" Tien hissed before warily searching the diner for anyone watching their interaction. "I have a plan, but I can't do it alone."

Goku nodded attentively, foregoing the remains of the meal in front of him to give Tien his undivided attention.

"You and I can intercept before that happens. We can cut off the assassins when they collect their weapons for the attack. I know where they're going."

"You'd _do_ that?" Goku asked suspiciously. "What about your cover?"

Tien cracked a wry smile. "If the prosecutor can't convict Buu, my cover was all for nothing, Goku." Goku nodded in understanding. "I need to make sure she lives just as much as you do now."

"Alright. Let's not waste any time." Goku said before taking one last bite of his meal and rising to his feet. He grabbed a napkin and vigorously rubbed the chicken oils off his fingers as Tien stood to his feet as well. "You can fill me in on the details on the way."

* * *

The details along the way were _very_ detailed. Goku was curious how Tien knew so much about a job he wasn't even in on, but Tien assured him that he had made his way into Buu's inner circle during his time on the crew. He knew this was the real deal, and if they didn't do something now, Chi-Chi was as good as dead by the end of her workday. Tien was remiss to call in any backup, because he was certain Buu's people would pick up on any police presence. He insisted he and Goku needed to do this alone. So when they arrived at a storage unit identified by Tien as the place where guns and ammo were being kept for the job that was meant to look like a random mass shooting, Goku was quick to emerge from the car.

"The guns are in there?" Goku asked as Tien emerged from the passenger side.

The two carefully made their way around the hood of the car as Tien carefully studied the storage unit straight ahead. "Yeah. That's the one." Tien positively identified the storage unit before reaching his hand around to subtly lift the back of his shirt and retrieve his concealed gun tucked in his pants.

Goku frowned with his gaze intently fixed on the place as he retrieved his own gun from his inner coat pocket. The entire storage unit looked deserted, and the one they were approaching seemed quiet, as they expected. The assassins weren't meant to arrive until later.

Tien and Goku had already discussed their plan of attack along the way. After hearing that the assassination on Chi-Chi was not only meant to take her out, but other innocent bystanders as well just to disguise the motive for the shooting, Goku was livid. He was determined to take out the entire operation, so no innocent people would be hurt at the courthouse that day.

According to Tien, there would be three men coming to that storage unit before court's session would end in the afternoon. Goku and Tien would sneak inside where the guns were kept, waiting in the storage unit to spring a surprise attack on the men when they arrived to retrieve their weapons. Others would inevitably contact the assassins to confirm their position and readiness, so Goku and Tien would keep at least one of them conscious, holding him at gunpoint if necessary to coerce him into responding that all was going according to schedule.

By the time the window of time for the crime to occur would pass, Detectives Kami and Piccolo would be leaving court along with Buu and Chi-Chi, and Goku would contact the detectives with what he knew. Piccolo and Kami could then arrest the perpetrators and file more charges against Buu for the attempted crime, putting him behind bars again for the duration of his trial. There was no chance for this to go wrong, if Tien and Goku were on their game. As long as Tien could find his way into the locked storage unit in a way that would not alert any suspicions from the assassins, Goku foresaw this operation going smoothly.

"Don't worry. I've got this." Tien said with a smirk, as if Tien was reading Goku's dubious thoughts when they reached the padlock to the storage unit. Goku smiled in pleased surprise at Tien's confidence as the undercover cop replaced his gun in his pants to free his hands to work with the lock. Goku kept his gun ready as he surveyed the area while Tien worked the combination, until he soon heard the click of a successfully opened lock. Goku's brows furrowed in confusion as he turned to see Tien sliding open the door to the storage unit.

"That's it? One padlock?" Goku questioned skeptically as Tien reached to retrieve his gun again.

"Yeah. People know not to mess with the possessions of Dee's organization, Goku." Tien explained dismissively. "Come on." He added with a wave of his gun towards the inside.

Goku turned around one more time to survey their vacant surroundings before he would move in. When the unexpected sound of a scuffle sounded behind him, he hurriedly turned to look for Tien. "Tien!"

Goku became alarmed when his partner was gone from sight in a flash. The storage unit door was still open just enough for Goku to slide through without moving it, and the quiet sounds of movement, likely shuffling boxes, were coming from inside the dark storage unit. It was safe to assume that Tien just went ahead inside, so Goku slid through the door, keeping his gaze fixed straight ahead, towards the noises.

"Tien!" Goku called again as he passed over the threshold, just before a flash of movement appeared in his peripheral vision, right beside him.

Goku's fingers tensed around his gun as an intense wave of pain washed over the side of his head. He grunted in pain, unable to see the person who held the weapon that hit him, because the world began spinning before everything went black.


	15. Disappeared

"We will reconvene tomorrow morning at nine a.m. Court is adjourned!" Chi-Chi flinched at Satan's pounding of the gavel that echoed through the courthouse as she rose for the honorable judge's exit.

Honorable, her foot.

She sighed heavily as she watched the judge make his way to his chambers with his black, curly mop of hair peeking above his black robes. Chi-Chi wouldn't be surprised if he had an entourage waiting in those chambers for him. She'd be even less surprised to hear that he had a representative from Dee's organization waiting to cut him a check. Her eyes shifted uneasily towards her left, where Buu was standing only a couple feet away from her, to be escorted by officers from the courthouse, back to his freedom on the streets, where he had no right to be.

The tall, square-jawed, hairless, freakish-looking man's dark eyes slid to the side to meet Chi-Chi's, just as his lips curled up in a taunting smirk. Chi-Chi struggled to suppress the quiver that ran up her spine at the look. She wasn't surprised that the man intending to kill her would elicit such a reaction from her, though she had a feeling that even if she had no idea who the man was, she was likely to react the same way by his appearance alone.

Chi-Chi sighed in relief when Buu was finally forced to turn away from her. She wasn't looking forward to another day of court in the morning. Of course that bastard pled not guilty to all charges. After witnessing Satan's lenient behavior this first day of trial, Chi-Chi was worried that in spite of how much evidence they had against Buu, the murderous criminal might still walk. At this rate, she had no choice but to leave justice in the hands of the jury.

For now, she could look forward to the relief of seeing a friendly face when Goku would greet her outside the courthouse. Then she would pick up Bulma from the airport, having yet another friend by her side, after which they could all return to her comforting home before she'd have to face another day in court, with Buu.

Chi-Chi gave a passing smile to Kami and Piccolo as the detectives passed her on their way out of court. Their supportive smile and...well, Piccolo's expression wasn't a smile, but Chi-Chi recognized the support behind his eyes, even as he scowled. Those faces caused Chi-Chi to remove the scowl from her own face as she retrieved her leather briefcase and stood tall before making her own way out of court.

She pushed through the small, hinged doors separating the court participants from their audience, before brushing past a few lingering people along her way down the aisle to the door. Witnesses, victim's families, and invested businessmen were in the mix of people watching this trial, and Chi-Chi would be naive to assume that Buu's people weren't inconspicuously sprinkled through the crowd as well. Still, she made her way out the courthouse doors, determined to have a better day in trial tomorrow.

When Chi-Chi pushed the massive doors of the courthouse open, the blinding sunlight of the setting sun pierced her eyes. The rumbling of a talkative crowd outside flushed through her ears as with one hand, she shielded her eyes which were gradually recovering from the intense light which had just assaulted them. When the outside came into focus, Chi-Chi started scanning the crowd for Goku. As she descended the courthouse steps, she attentively noted the people around her, none of whom looked like Goku.

She placed her briefcase on the ground beside her after reaching the street level. The crowd was dissipating. A small group of conversing men still stood on the courthouse steps, while a suspicious-looking pair of men kept their hands planted in their pockets and repeatedly glanced at Chi-Chi. She shivered as a gust of wind blew harshly against her back.

"Where is he?" Chi-Chi muttered irritably, frowning deeply before reaching into her blazer pocket for her cell phone. She speed-dialed Goku's number, before placing the phone to her ear and patiently waiting for him to pick up. She was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for being late right now. As long as he answered the phone and got his ass over there right away. When his voicemail picked up, Chi-Chi's frown deepened as her eyes narrowed angrily.

"I give that man simple instructions!" Chi-Chi fumed furiously to herself as she slammed her phone back into her blazer. "He can't be on time for once? I'm like a sitting duck out here."

Chi-Chi warily eyed the shady looking pair of men with their hands in their pockets. She growled reluctantly as she reached into her blazer pocket again. Retrieving her phone for the second time, Chi-Chi was relieved to see those men retreat harmlessly across the street. When the phone rang several times, only for Goku's voicemail to pick up again, Chi-Chi gritted her teeth furiously. She tucked her phone back into her pocket after eyeing the time on the device and shaking her head with chagrin.

He was late. It wasn't the first time, though. She couldn't jump to conclusions. If anything, she was more worried about herself right now. She'd have to walk back several blocks alone, unless she wanted to wait for him, risking being left to walk home alone in the dark if he didn't show. That option, she immediately shot down. On top of that, Bulma's flight was arriving. She and her bodyguard would likely be affronted by the fact that Chi-Chi wasn't there as promised. With a sour grimace, Chi-Chi retrieved her phone again, this time calling Bulma. Chi-Chi knew the call wouldn't do _her_ any good. Even if Bulma would agree to pick her up, that would mean at least another hour of waiting outside the courthouse. But at least she could give Bulma a heads up for her absence at the airport.

The phone rang, and it rang, until voicemail picked up. Chi-Chi growled in utter frustration before she left Bulma a message, briefly informing her that she and Goku wouldn't be able to meet them at the airport. When she ended the message, Chi-Chi realized Bulma's phone was still likely turned off for her flight, but at this point, Chi-Chi had had it. She was walking home, and anyone who might attack her better watch out.

At a hurried pace, Chi-Chi headed in the direction of her home, staying vigilant as she passed strangers along the way, every one of them looking threatening and frightening as her wild imagination began to run away with her. She figured that Buu would make no move of his own against her during his trial, but the apprehension of being attacked by faceless, hired strangers was more alarming to her at the moment. She wouldn't know where it was coming from, and without someone like Goku by her side, her chances against an attacker might not be good.

When she finally came into view of her familiar building, she was breathing heavily with exertion. Her heart rate was frantic from the pace she had traveled. She exhaled heavily in relief when she walked through that front entrance, before heading to her elevator. After pressing the button to summon it, she rested her back against the wall, catching her breath as she momentarily closed her eyes and tried to relax. Still, her nerves would not let her, and when the elevator dinged to announce its arrival, she jumped in panic. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes at herself as she turned to face the empty elevator. When she stepped inside, she expected the anxiety to dissipate with the closing of those shiny doors, but it wouldn't wane.

Chi-Chi felt her hands become clammy as she clasped the handle of her briefcase tightly, feeling as if it might slip through her fingers while she rode the elevator up to her apartment. She couldn't shake the overwhelming sensation of impending danger, and she couldn't reason from where it was coming. When the elevator doors opened at her penthouse, Chi-Chi was shocked to sight an unfamiliar, dark-haired man seated on her sofa, staring at her impassively as the elevator doors revealed her face to him, and his to her. She held her breath, realizing this was it. The man looked like a killer, he was in her home waiting for her without Goku's protection, and she should have known this would happen. Buu would not wait for his trial to reach a verdict. He wouldn't need to worry about the verdict once the prosecutor was dead.

"Chi-Chi!" Chi-Chi's eyes widened in shock at the call of the familiar, feminine voice, which did not surprise the man staring at her in the least.

A hand with pink painted nails reached around the framing of the elevator doors just as they were beginning to shut. Chi-Chi could only blink speechlessly at the fingers in surprise, before the face matching that voice peeked around from behind the wall. "Chi-Chi, it's so good to see you again!"

"B-Bulma?" Chi-Chi questioned dumbly with a wary glance at the strange man, before she cautiously stepped into her home, to sight her father in the kitchen with an apologetic smile.

Her father stood over the sink, peeling a potato. "I hope you don't mind that I let them in, honey. Bulma called me while you were still in court. Her flight arrived early and she needed a ride, so I figured I would bring her here to wait for you." Ox paused with a suddenly confounded expression, the motion of his potato-peeler wielding hands freezing as well. "Where's Goku?"

"Yeah. Where _is_ Goku?" Bulma echoed suspiciously as she crossed her arms.

Chi-Chi frowned stubbornly back at them as she placed her briefcase on the ground, before pointing directly at the strange, imposing man in her living room. "First, who is that?"

"That's _my_ bodyguard." Bulma answered with only a glance in the direction of the silent, glaring man seated rigidly on Chi-Chi's sofa, "Vegeta stays by my side, as he _should_ , unlike someone I'd like to have a word with."

Chi-Chi raised her brows disbelievingly at the seated guard, who scoffed contemptuously at Bulma's claim, though Bulma paid no notice to his behavior. He certainly didn't seem to agree with her assessment, or maybe he just didn't like Bulma speaking about him as if he wasn't sitting right there.

"Okay." Chi-Chi crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Vegeta inquisitively. "So, Vegeta. You know this job. You know Goku. What the hell do _you_ make of his tendency to disappear without any notice?"

Vegeta frowned deeply as his eyes met Chi-Chi's, before he looked away with a dismissive shrug. "He's an idiot, but he knows the job. If he left you unprotected, whatever he's doing, there's probably a reason for it."

" _Probably_?" Bulma scoffed.

Chi-Chi glared irritably at the indifferent response. "This isn't the first time Goku disappeared on me!"

"That's right!" Bulma added with an accusatory raise of her finger. "The last time he did this Chi-Chi was almost killed!"

Chi-Chi clenched her teeth tightly as she recalled that horrible night, and Goku's bad decision making that led to it. It was possible that something similar had him deterred again. She couldn't imagine what trouble he could've gotten into when she was in court for the day. And she specifically told him she wanted him out so he _wouldn't_ be distracting! He'd better return in the morning, or his absence would be an even bigger distraction during court tomorrow.

"Have you tried _calling_ him?" Vegeta asked in a deadpan tone that caused Chi-Chi to growl at his underestimation of her intelligence.

"Yes," Chi-Chi uttered tersely, "several times. It goes straight to voicemail."

"You don't think something could've happened to him?" Ox interrupted, his voice shaking with genuine concern.

Chi-Chi stubbornly shook her head. Buu was at court with _her_ when Goku disappeared. Besides, she saw the way Goku was capable of handling himself. There was no way anyone would get the jump on him. And even if someone could, why would they when he was out and about doing something harmless for the day?

"No." Chi-Chi sighed in resignation. "I'm sure he'll be back soon enough, when he's done doing…whatever he felt was so important that he left me to walk home alone from the trial of the man trying to _kill_ me."

Vegeta's gaze became distant and pensive at Chi-Chi's abrasive comment, while the others in the room visibly winced at Chi-Chi's scalding tone. Bulma cleared her throat loudly to clear the tension from the room. "So, how's the trial going _so_ far?" Bulma asked with a small smile.

Chi-Chi forced a smile back at Bulma, while Ox resumed cooking. He was still worried, as Chi-Chi could see. She knew her father all too well, even when he was trying not to show his true feelings. If she was honest with herself, she was more like her father than she cared to admit. As much as she was angry with Goku for whatever led to his disappearance, just like during his first disappearance, she couldn't help feeling slightly worried.

She stubbornly denied those feelings as she engaged in light conversation with Bulma, and attempted some with Vegeta, though that man turned out to be like a brick wall when it came to conversation. If Chi-Chi had known him better, she might think that deep down, Vegeta was concerned as well. But no matter how late Goku stayed out, she wasn't going to try tracking him down anymore. It was _his_ duty to return to her, to be by her side, and all she could do for now was wait for him to do that.


	16. Baited

With a loud smack and a stinging pain whipping across his cheek, darkness transmuted to light. Goku inhaled sharply at all the shocking sensations as his eyes opened wide to see nothing more than blinding, white light. His other senses picked up the unpleasant odor of someone's close breath, the restraining pressure of something against his immovable wrists, throbbing pain and damp pressure on his forehead along with the recent sting on his face, and the rumble of cruel laughter.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark room and the beam of light slowly moved so it was not cast directly in his eyes, Goku could hazily make out the face before him. It was clearly a man, seemingly lacking of any hair on his head or face, with a firm jaw and the most sinister eyes he had ever seen. At the sound of someone grunting in frustration beside him, Goku breathed harder, while trying to make out the shrouded appearance of the figure seated beside him. He calmed when he saw movement from that person, confirming he was at least alive, whom he suspected to be Tien. At least, if that was the case, he hadn't been betrayed. Not alone, anyways.

"I'd stop worrying about that traitorous cop if I were you." A very small voice warned, confirming Goku's suspicion of Tien's identity while alerting Goku to look past his uncomfortably close, silent observer to seek the owner of the more distant voice. The man right before him tilted his head curiously at Goku, blocking any possible view Goku might've had of the speaker.

Goku tried to question who they were, not realizing he had tape across his mouth until the muffled words refused to come out clearly.

His peering observer raised his brows curiously at the sound of Goku's voice. "You can talk when this tape is removed." A hand touched his raw cheek, causing Goku to flinch. As the stoic captor frowned, his hand slightly withdrew. "You have to promise to be quiet, though. We don't want to disturb the neighbors."

Goku furrowed his brows as he met the smirking visage of his captor, understanding that this man had every intention of harming him-was probably even looking forward to it. The captor's smile widened as he absorbed Goku's expression, before Goku tensed in preparation for the pain he knew was about to come. In one swift pull, the duct tape was yanked off his face, causing Goku to yell out in pain at the sudden ripping sensation. He gritted his teeth as his head lolled forward, before he raised his gaze to daringly meet his captor's look of mirth.

Wearing a childish smile, the man asked, "do you know who _I_ am?"

Goku felt his blood chill at the question as he met the man's gaze. He hadn't been certain before, but given the circumstances, his captor's question had pretty much confirmed it. He recalled Tien's warning, and worried that Chi-Chi was left unprotected. That proposed attack might have already happened, or maybe was happening at that moment.

"Majin Buu."

"Yes!" Buu exclaimed, "and _you_ would be the bodyguard getting in Buu's way."

"If you mean in the way of you _killing_ a harmless woman-"

"I do." Buu interrupted before flashing his teeth at Goku in a wicked grin.

"-then, yeah. That's me."

"But that's just it," Buu paused to squint at Goku, "what should Buu _call_ you?"

Goku glared as he smirked back at Buu. "I don't care."

Buu raised an unamused brow, but continued anyways. "The prosecutor is _not_ harmless. She's a threat to this entire organization. Surely, you can appreciate Buu's need to take out a threat." Buu coaxed. Goku frowned dubiously back at him, before cautiously glancing at Tien, who seemed to be absorbing the conversation along with the other man or men in the back of the room.

Goku refocused his defiant gaze on Buu. "No, not really."

"Well, this is disappointing." Buu pouted playfully before smirking at Tien. "You see, Traitor, Buu hoped your friend here would be willing to cooperate, but he seems to be awfully stubborn." Buu twisted his neck in an odd position before meeting Goku's gaze again. "Now Buu's going to have to do this the hard way, and Buu really hates unnecessary work."

"Look, Buu, I don't know what you-" Tien finally spoke up, and Goku realized that he hadn't been silenced like Goku, or maybe Buu was already interacting with Tien before Goku was slapped back into consciousness. Either way, Buu brashly interrupted before Tien finished whatever he was about to say.

"Don't waste Buu's time! Buu already knows everything about you. The crew is hurt, Tien…or is it… _Officer Shinhan_?" Buu smirked at Tien before smiling mischievously at Goku. "But you did prove useful after all. Usually Buu kills traitors, but seeing that Buu was able to use you to finally capture the one thing Buu can use to take down that elusive prosecutor with, well…Buu might just let you live." Buu laughed as he turned to Goku to meet his gaze with those dark, eerie eyes of his.

"You don't want Buu killing the prosecutor, _right_?" Buu asked with a snicker of amusement.

"She's-" Goku stuttered as his eyes bulged in alarm, "she's okay?"

Goku gasped in realization when Buu laughed giddily at his question. Buu never intended to have Chi-Chi shot outside the courthouse. That entire plan was an elaborate lie meant for Tien, to set this trap. The trap he and Goku fell for.

"You help Buu out here, and she won't have to die." Buu demanded.

Goku narrowed his gaze suspiciously at the shadowy face of his oddly behaving captor. He had no idea what Buu was getting at, and with the way the conversation was going, he couldn't even conjure a guess at the moment. However, when Buu suggested Goku lending him help, _that_ he knew he wouldn't give under any circumstances. He knew how important this case was to Chi-Chi, to Piccolo and Kami, and he wasn't going to do anything to let the cocksucker get away with any of his crimes. Besides, he had a strong dislike of someone who would set a trap for him and hold him hostage. And for people who referred to themselves in the third person.

"I'm not doing anything to help you."

"Oh ho ho," Buu laughed tauntingly as he glanced over his shoulder to see to his three men, who were smiling in amusement as Goku could finally see them-two tall men he could barely make out in the shadowy corners, and another extremely short person beside the door. "that's not really up to you."

Goku glared angrily at Buu as the man rose from his seat, no longer being face to face with Goku, but high above him, as Goku realized the man was unusually tall. From his seated, bound position, Goku could barely make out the expression on Buu's face as he began to pace in front of his hostages.

"Chi-Chi Mao is going to throw the trial so Buu will be exonerated of all charges." Buu paused as Goku began struggling with his bindings, seeing if there was any slack he could use to escape the hold. It seemed his wrists were tied with electrical ties, which would be impossible to untie, and the tightness he felt as they cut into his wrists left no room for wiggling free. "Then, she will leave Satan City so Buu can have the runs of this city without worrying that she'll come after anyone else in Buu's organization, like she did Babi Dee."

"Too bad for _him_ , huh?" Goku couldn't help taunting Buu over Chi-Chi's past victory as he discreetly continued searching the institutionally sparse room for any chance of escape. He was taking in his dark surroundings, which he assumed Tien was already doing, seeing how quiet the undercover cop had been. "I know _I'd_ never want to be on Chi-Chi's bad side."

"You're not though, are you?" Buu asked slyly, causing Goku to take pause. He searched for Buu's gaze in alarm, confounded again by what Buu was getting at as Buu once again lowered to meet his gaze, kneeling before Goku. When Goku recognized the expression on Buu's face, he was concerned by the confidence and assuredness behind Buu's sadistic smile.

Unable to read between the lines, Goku finally questioned Buu. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"That," Buu began with a smile as he tapped Goku's forehead in a demeaning gesture, "is exactly why Buu has you here. Now, Buu doesn't have to lay a finger on Chi-Chi Mao. No one does. She'll do what Buu wants, to ensure _your_ safety."

Goku scoffed in disbelief at Buu's claim before adamantly shaking his head in disagreement. Goku looked pointedly towards Tien before raising his brows at Buu."You're going to kill two people, including an undercover cop, _while_ you're on trial for murder? You'll never get away with that."

"Buu never said anything about killing. Just…threatening to do it. And maybe hurt you a little…or a lot, depending how compliant you are." Buu smirked as his eyes glided to the side pensively. "Obviously Buu can't be seen here. So you won't see Buu again after tonight, but that's why Buu has these fine gentlemen here to watch over you." Buu added with pointed nods towards the armed men behind him.

"Chi-Chi would never fall for this plan of yours. She's too smart." Goku defended confidently, surprised to hear Buu laugh in reaction.

"Maybe… _usually_." Buu chuckled. "But not when it comes to you."

Goku raised a brow. "What?"

"Buu's been watching her from a safe distance over the past weeks, _Goku_." Buu pointedly drawled his name as Goku gaped at realizing Buu already knew his name. Who knew what else Buu could possibly already know about him. "Did you know the men found a really nice view into her penthouse? Just on the top floor of the building across the street." Buu giggled at Goku's shocked expression.

As Goku felt his face heat with rage at realizing he'd overlooked their observers, Buu smiled widely. Thinking of all the information Buu could possibly have on Chi-Chi to use against her now had Goku's head swimming in a cloud of rage.

He couldn't help growling at Buu as the monster continued speaking, "the prosecutor will agree to my terms because she'll be too blinded by worrying about her love to think around _my_ problems."

Goku abruptly stopped growling to gasp in surprise at Buu's claim. His eyes widened in alarm at hearing the unexpected word spilled from Buu's mouth. "Love?"

Buu balked in surprise at Goku's question, before laughing alarmingly loudly. He shook his head as he forced himself to stop laughing so hard. As his laughter died down, he pulled an item from his pocket, opening it to expose the blade with a loud switch, which instantly changed the mood in the room, even as Buu's laughter still lingered. "You honestly didn't know? It's obvious that woman's fallen for you." Buu giggled as he playfully waved the shining knife in the air, eyeing the weapon as Goku held his breath and eyed the weapon intensely. "Now, there's only one thing Buu still needs to discuss with you. How are we going to let Ms. Mao know that Buu has her fool of a lover?" Buu smiled at his altered reflection in the blade before licking his lips. "Maybe Buu just sends her a package."

Buu set the weapon lightly against the knuckle of Goku's index finger rested on the arm of his chair. Goku tensed as the cold metal blade touched his skin. His wide eyes met Buu's, noting the sadistic smile crossing his face as the blade slowly pressed against his finger, just enough to draw some blood and cause a sharp pain. Goku hissed through his teeth as he looked at Tien, who he could see was tensely observing the blade against his finger as well. Goku held his breath as he anticipated the cut.

"Wait." Buu abruptly said as he loosened his grip on the weapon. "The prosecutor probably _likes_ that finger." Buu decided as he met Goku's gaze with a lecherous smile and a crude chuckle. The tension was released from Goku's finger as the blade was removed and Buu waved it carelessly in the air. "Buu needs to make sure the prosecutor's going to agree. Wouldn't want her backing out on our deal because she's not getting the whole package."

Buu laughed gleefully as he turned around, carelessly exposing his back to Goku. Goku struggled with his bindings in that brief opportunity, but it was much too brief as Tien indignantly spoke up, causing Buu to turn and face him again.

"Is this all a game to you?!" Tien shouted. "You're fucking crazy!"

"Maybe I _am_." Buu immediately retorted in a deep, disturbing growl completely contrary to the way he had been speaking previously. His eyes widened in a crazed expression as he lunged at Tien's chair, grabbing one of the indignant cop's hands in an iron grip. Goku gawked at the sudden attack, his eyes rapidly shifting between watching Tien and Buu for the few seconds they held like that, until Buu moved so suddenly with the knife that Goku couldn't anticipate the scream that arose from Tien.

"No!" Tien lurched forward as he screamed and Buu lifted his blood-soaked knife in the air with a maniacal smile.

"Tien!" Goku called in alarm, searching to meet Tien's gaze as his friend heaved forward and moaned in pain. Buu chuckled as he bent to the floor, before standing upright to display a bloody stump of a finger in Goku's face.

"Buu thinks she'll get the message." Buu decided with a triumphant smile before closing his knife, blood and all, and depositing it in his pocket, along with Tien's finger. "See to these two until my trial's over." Buu added as he headed towards the door, directing his instructions at the two men silently observing from the corners. Then he directed his gaze down towards the small man at the door. "Anyone comes near here besides our men, kill them."

"Buu!" Goku yelled as he nearly jumped from his chair, the furnishing moving with him as he struggled with all his might, to no avail as he remained tightly bound. Buu ignored Goku's call, sweeping through the door and allowing it to close harshly behind him as the men standing by glared coldly back at Goku.

"Buu!" Goku futilely shouted again. Goku whipped his head around to look at Tien with concern,"Tien!" Worried about his slumped friend's condition, as the cop didn't respond, and hadn't sat upright again since the injury, Goku grimaced. Tien seemed to be passed out, and was obviously losing blood as his wound still remained unattended to. Frustrated, Goku narrowed his gaze at the three armed men watching over them.

Goku didn't want to think about what would happen at the penthouse when Chi-Chi received that package. For now, he could only take comfort in knowing that Chi-Chi wouldn't be alone. Bulma would be there, which meant Vegeta could keep Chi-Chi safe for the time being. Goku wasn't done with Buu. He would do everything in his power to prevent the success of Buu's plan.


	17. Trapped

When her eyes opened in the morning, her first thought wasn't about court, or Bulma and her abrasive guard staying in her home, or whether her father made it home safely after dinner. Her first thought didn't even have anything to do with worrying about Goku. Her first thought was of how badly she was going to punish that man for putting her through that worry last night.

From her bed, Chi-Chi raced down the hall, stopping herself abruptly when she realized Goku wouldn't be in the guest room. Bulma was in there now. Goku would've crashed on the couch, like Vegeta was doing, when he returned. Changing direction, Chi-Chi glowered towards the living room, only to halt as she sighted an empty sofa. The living room was completely vacant.

Chi-Chi quickly looked all around, her eyes searching the kitchen and hall again. She gasped in hopeful expectation as the bathroom door opened. When Vegeta stepped out, glaring at Chi-Chi for openly gaping at his fully dressed, freshly showered and shaven appearance, Chi-Chi frowned back at him.

"Goku never came home last night?"

As the look in Vegeta's eyes confirmed that he hadn't, Chi-Chi felt herself tremble. All the anger she had felt immediately dissipated once she realized Goku still wasn't back. Even for Goku, this wasn't normal. Something was wrong. Vegeta averted his gaze and uncomfortably crossed his arms as tension fill the hall.

The click of a doorknob turning disrupted Chi-Chi and Vegeta's tense moment as Bulma paraded out of the guest room to cheerily greet them. "What? No good morning, you two?"

Chi-Chi watched Bulma as she stepped in between her and Vegeta. The heiress was already dressed in full makeup, ready to go, beaming at her stoic bodyguard. Vegeta's gaze met Chi-Chi's look of concern again as he averted his eyes from Bulma's brightly smiling face. When she turned her smile towards Chi-Chi, Bulma flickered a questioning glance at Vegeta before cocking her head at Chi-Chi with concern.

"Where's Goku?" Bulma frowned, "don't you two need to get ready to go to court?"

Vegeta glared at Bulma as Chi-Chi felt her heart wrench at the reminder. Bulma was right; it was almost time to leave for court. A somber expression crossed Bulma's face when she recognized Chi-Chi's distress.

"Nice job, _genius_." At Vegeta's sarcastic remark, Bulma glared until her face fell as he continued, "Send her to trial against a murderer, with a reminder of the fact that she's down one mysteriously disappeared bodyguard."

"Goku should be back by now." Bulma gnawed on her thumbnail as her gaze met Chi-Chi's. "I'll call the protection agency. Krillin, too. I'm sure someone's heard from him. Vegeta will leave with you for court today to make sure you're safe. In the meantime, Prosecutor, you need to get dressed."

Chi-Chi frowned disbelievingly at Bulma's optimistic insistence. She didn't feel up to arguments, or Satan's BS, or facing Buu's snide expressions across the courtroom, not when she had no idea what happened to Goku.

Bulma forced a smile and exchanged a communicative gaze with Vegeta, while pulling meaningfully at the flannel nightgown Chi-Chi was currently donning, "Can't put away bad guys dressed like that."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Chi-Chi as he clearly read her reluctance to go. "If you don't show in court today, what happens?"

Chi-Chi raised a hand to the collar of her nightgown, playing absently with it as she thought hard about her answer. "They…they'd have to find another available attorney to stand in for me, to plead the case to the jury until I return."

Chi-Chi's brow furrowed with the pain caused by envisioning that situation. On this short of notice, it was bound to be an inexperienced attorney standing in for her, which would only set her case back, especially given the current situation with the judge's partiality and Buu's slick, expensive defense attorney on the other side.

Chi-Chi could just see Majin Buu laughing in the courtroom when she didn't show-especially if he had anything to do with this. She suspected that he did. She wasn't going to give Buu that satisfaction, no matter how difficult washing Goku's disappearance from her mind in court that day could prove.

Chi-Chi looked up to meet Vegeta's knowing gaze with a determined glare. "I have to be there."

* * *

Chi-Chi quickly dressed, hurrying out of the penthouse as she had spent too much time already attempting to discern Goku's whereabouts. With Vegeta stiffly standing by her side, she descended down in her elevator, willing away the desire to run off and search for Goku when it opened.

She had to attend to her trial, to put away Buu for everything she already knew he'd done, and possibly more that she didn't. She couldn't calm her nerves, though. When the elevator opened to reveal the busy lobby of her building, she scanned every face she passed, hoping to see Goku somewhere, _any_ where, but seeing him nowhere.

Just as she was reaching the door to leave, a call stopped her, "Ms. Mao!"

An employee in uniform was approaching when she and Vegeta turned. The man stop short as he gawked in alarm at Vegeta's domineering presence. He slowly extended a shaky hand towards Chi-Chi, holding a small, brown, cardboard box.

The skittish employee gulped, "A package just arrived for you."

Chi-Chi glanced at the box and then met the man's gaze with the intent to respond, before Vegeta answered on her behalf, "No time for that. She's late."

Chi-Chi smiled apologetically at the employee. "You can send it up to my penthouse anyways. My friend, Bulma Brief is up there. She can sign for it for me."

"Right!" The man nodded.

He backed away from Vegeta's cold stare in a hurry as Chi-Chi turned to leave. She certainly could see why Bulma had so much to complain about when Vegeta first entered her life as security. His presence was a sharp contrast to Goku's friendly, albeit somewhat annoying, demeanor.

Chi-Chi proceeded outside to find her car with Vegeta. Her briefcase was clutched tightly in her hand as Vegeta held the car door and watched the street. When Vegeta closed the door and made his way around to the driver's position, Chi-Chi exhaled shakily. Her palms were sweating as she rubbed them together in her lap. Trial today would be much more difficult than yesterday, if she let herself continue to worry like this.

"Where's this courthouse?" Vegeta asked gruffly as the engine started.

Chi-Chi looked up at the back of Vegeta's tall spikes of black hair. "Four blocks away. Make a left up here."

Chi-Chi looked down into her lap, swallowing nervously. The ride was quiet. Chi-Chi remained deep in unproductive thought along the way. She couldn't help obsessing over Goku's whereabouts, or how she would find out what happened to him. She wished he would just show up, but there was nothing within her power that could be done on that account. The only reprieve from her negative thoughts during that ride was the intermittent giving of directions to Vegeta in order to get them to the courthouse, until they finally arrived and her obsessing had to cease.

"Let's go." Vegeta said as he opened his door.

He stepped around the car and opened Chi-Chi's door, looking deep in his own thoughts and bothered about something, something other than Goku. Chi-Chi had her suspicions what that could be about.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the car and turned to address Vegeta, "You know," Chi-Chi admitted, "I need to focus on this trial today, even with Goku missing." She frowned sternly, " _You_ need to be focused on our surroundings, keeping me safe at this courthouse."

Vegeta glared at Chi-Chi's demand. "I don't recall being appointed as _your_ bodyguard."

"Bulma pretty much handed you over for the day." Chi-Chi smiled in relief when she recalled Bulma's guarantee to be guarded at the penthouse by Krillin in Vegeta's stead. "She's safe with Krillin. Besides, originally, you were appointed as my bodyguard." Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes meaningfully. " _You_ could be the one missing right now if it weren't for Goku's generosity in switching places with you."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and scoffed dismissively at Chi-Chi's claim before leading the way into the courthouse. Chi-Chi smiled to herself again as she gripped both hands around the handle of her briefcase, briefly letting it rest in front of her legs as she took a deep breath.

She knew Vegeta understood her, and that little argument with him was a good warm up for court. What she found amusing, though, was Vegeta's clear concern for Bulma's safety during that argument, even though he was trying to hide it.

Chi-Chi swung her briefcase to her side, walking into the courthouse with her head held high. If she discovered that Majin Buu had anything to do with Goku's disappearance, she was ready to make sure he paid for it in court.

* * *

"Objection!"

Chi-Chi glared at the objecting counsel, who was posing yet another unreasonable objection to her line of questioning, every one of which the judge had so inconveniently-

"Sustained!" Satan shouted, just as Chi-Chi anticipated.

Chi-Chi lifted her gaze to meet the judge's blue, pretentious eyes with as much disdain as she could possibly show.

Satan faltered as he met her gaze, "Ms. Mao, please rephrase your question to the witness."

Chi-Chi raised a brow disbelievingly at the judge, before casting a sideways glance at the smug defendant and his attorney. There was no nicer way possible to question Yamu that would allow her to get the response she desired.

"Your honor, permission to approach the bench?" Chi-Chi requested through clenched teeth.

She'd about had it. Trial had carried on for hours like this, with no word from Goku, which was increasing Chi-Chi's irritation. Buu's smug smile was wearing on her last nerve, not to mention Satan's blatant partiality that had him ruling unjustly in the defense's favor.

Satan nodded and waved his fingers towards himself to suggest she come forward. "Is there a problem, Prosecutor?" Satan raised a brow at Chi-Chi before smiling seductively at the beautiful, young court reporter glancing at him.

Chi-Chi scoffed at the interaction before baring her teeth at Satan. "Yes, your honor. There is a problem. You see, I'm trying to find justice in this courtroom, and I seem to be the only one doing it."

Satan arched his brows in alarm at Chi-Chi's bold claim before she continued. "Now, since this is supposedly _your_ courtroom, I suggest you help me out here. Even the playing field a little bit."

"I-" Satan paused in distraction as the court reporter took a sip of water and batted her lashes at him, before he sternly addressed Chi-Chi. "I don't know what you are referring to, Ms. Mao. If you are suggesting-"

"I think she has eyes for you, your honor." Chi-Chi interrupted with a sly smile and a subtle nod towards the flirtatious girl. "If court turns more in my favor today, I could put in a good word for you with the lady before I leave."

"You...you'd do that?" The judge asked with a suspicious raise of his brow as Chi-Chi smiled back expectantly. "Well, I could sustain a few less objections..."

"That, right there." Chi-Chi cut him off abruptly as her genial smile turned into a hard glare. "That is what I'm referring to, and if you don't start judging this trial fairly, I'll make sure the entire court system knows just what the honorable judge Satan has been up to."

Chi-Chi turned her gaze to smile widely at the oblivious court reporter, who smiled warmly back at her. "And I'll make sure _she_ knows you've used your family name and power to bed half the women in the Satan City judicial system."

Satan gasped. "You'd do that?"

"I would."

"You're... _mean_." Satan decided as he rubbed his forehead and eyed the beautiful woman smiling at him.

"Only when I have to be, your honor."

Satan's eyes were wide and honest. "You don't," Chi-Chi raised her brows questioningly at Satan's short statement, "have to be." He added with an indicative nod and a nervous smile to the court reporter before he raised his voice to address the court. "Shall we resume? Your witness, Ms. Mao."

"Thank you, your honor." Chi-Chi responded as she turned to approach her desk, smirking at Buu and his pain in the ass counsel along the way.

Before she turned, Chi-Chi noted the impressed visages of Kami, Piccolo and Vegeta, though Vegeta seemed much more surprised than the other two. That was probably because he didn't know her too well yet.

From that point on, court ran much smoother, and Chi-Chi was feeling quite smug with herself until she realized something. As the hours passed, Buu remained at ease, even as his case was sinking. He seemed so disinterested in the proceedings that he was practically falling asleep in court.

Chi-Chi studied Majin Buu carefully during the defense's cross-examination of her witness. When he looked her way, Chi-Chi startled at his chilling gaze. He smiled at her, _smiled_ in self-satisfaction, and Chi-Chi felt an overwhelming sense of dread.

Buu definitely had something to do with Goku's disappearance; she knew it by that look in his eyes. And he was obviously convinced that it would keep him from being convicted. She couldn't wait to get out of court. She had to know where Goku was. She had to make sure he was safe.

Fortunately, she had faith in Goku being capable of protecting himself from dangerous people. That, and her instincts telling her that Goku was safe, wherever he was, were the reassurances she needed to get through trial and make it to the end of the day, when she hoped she would find Goku at the penthouse waiting for her.


	18. Tied

Goku watched the guards carefully as he sat in the dark. With Buu gone and Tien passed out, he was on his own with only the presence of the guards to keep him company. Not that he appreciated their company at all. The pale little man guarding the door, Goku realized, looked oddly distressed. He fidgeted often, Goku noticed, and shifted his gaze frequently between the other guards and Tien. Strangely, his attention didn't seem too much on Goku. It was more focused on Tien. The tall, thin guard with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, a widow's peak and a squared, long chin was staring at Goku intensely, like he was ready to shoot his hostages for even the slightest move.

Goku knew he'd have to wait until that man wasn't paying attention to find his opening, or someone was bound to get shot, Goku being the most likely target. The third hired hand was stocky, older, with gray hair, a gray mustache and a gray newsboy cap on his head, but he seemed calmest of the three. He stood with his hands behind his back, looking at nothing in particular.

When the small man came forward, Goku instantly lowered his chin to watch what he would do, alarming the little guy, who flinched at the look.

"What?" The tall, thin man teased with a chuckle, "are you afraid of the tied up bodyguard, Chiaotzu? He's not that tough."

As Chiaotzu glared at him, the blonde man pounded a fist into his open palm and eyed Goku challengingly. Chiaotzu moved towards Goku and Tien again as Goku curiously watched Chiaotzu reaching into his pocket to extract something.

When the little man reached for Tien with an outstretched hand, Goku glared at him. "What are you doing?"

Chiaotzu glanced at Goku's suspicious question with a deep frown, before looking over his shoulder towards the older man. "A little light please, Smitty?"

"Sure." The older man said with a step before the room flooded with light.

Goku momentarily squinted at the sudden change, along with the other men, but Goku didn't have to ask what Chiaotzu was doing again. Chiaotzu had gauze in his hands and was gingerly grabbing Tien's injured hand. As the little man worked, caring for Tien's wound not as a hired man reluctantly doing the messy job, but as if he genuinely cared to make sure Tien wasn't in pain, Goku watched curiously.

"I'm heading out for a smoke." The tall, thin man muttered as he kicked off the wall and headed for the door.

"Don't be long, Van Zant." The stocky, older man advised. "We don't want anyone seeing you out there."

"Don't tell _me_ what to do, Old man." Van Zant replied arrogantly before swinging the door open and disappearing behind it.

Smitty sighed heavily with a shake of his head as Van Zant disappeared, while Chiaotzu paid no attention, continuing to work on Tien's bindings. As Chiaotzu worked and whispered softly to him, Tien occasionally flinched, though he still seemed to be unconscious for the most part. It had to take a lot out of him, losing all that blood.

Goku's eyes were drawn towards the ground below Tien's chair, where the blood was puddled at his feet. Before anyone came along to do anything about the bleeding, Tien had been left for too long. Now Goku was relieved that Chiaotzu at least had the decency to attend to him. Goku knew they had to get out of there, though. Tien couldn't be held like that for much longer, and Goku had no doubt that Buu intended to kill them after the trial ended, even if Chi-Chi cooperated with his demands.

Goku frowned as he narrowed his eyes towards the distant crevices and air vents in the room, searching for any possible escape. He could spot several ways out, but of course, first he had to find a way to untie himself, and escape the guards. Chiaotzu's leniency towards Tien seemed like a good place to start.

"Chiaotzu," Goku began, alarming his two captors with his voice, "are you-"

Goku stopped in mid-question as he noted the suspicious glare he was receiving from Smitty. If he had any chance of swaying Chiaotzu, he couldn't have the others interfering. Chiaotzu narrowed his eyes at Goku before finishing his nursing and rising to his feet. A loud noise from outside, resembling a gunshot, alerted all three of the conscious men in the room to look towards the door, while Tien's head abruptly lifted at the sound, before he slumped forward again.

"What the hell is Van Zant doing out there?" Smitty growled irritably as he clutched his gun with both hands and bolted towards the door.

Immediately after the door shut, Goku called, "Chiaotzu!"

He didn't want to waste his opportunity to have the sympathetic guard alone. Regardless of what chaos was happening outside, Goku wasn't going to rely on it holding up the other two for long. He was sure they'd return soon. Before that, he had to feel out Chiaotzu's situation.

When Chiaotzu turned a frown towards him, Goku nodded towards Tien. "You care about him, don't you?"

Chiaotzu sniffed disdainfully at Goku before glancing at Tien, his hard veneer visibly crumbling as his eyes locked on the hurting cop. "He and I worked together very closely for Mr. Buu. I thought I could really trust him." Chiaotzu admitted bitterly, "but that was before he turned out to be a traitor. A _cop_." Chiaotzu spat the title as he glared at Tien.

"He was a cop before you met him, Chiaotzu." Goku pointed out brazenly. "Wouldn't he be a traitor if he decided to stay loyal to Buu?"

Chiaotzu raised his brows at Goku, looking surprised by the revelation before he decided to peer at the grimacing face of his pale friend. Goku followed Chiaotzu's gaze, concern overwhelming him as he realized just how much Tien had lost his pallor.

"Chiaotzu, he's going to die if we don't get out of here. Can you live with that?" Goku asked before glaring intently at the disturbed visage of the little man standing in front of him.

Chiaotzu heaved a few breaths as his eyes cast on Tien brimmed with tears. With a pained moan, Tien finally started coming around.

Just as the door was opening from outside, Chiaotzu met Goku's gaze with a harsh whisper, "I can't betray Mr. Buu. He'll kill me."

Chiaotzu's sad admittance was followed by the door closing with a resounding thud. Chiaotzu winced at the sound of approaching footsteps, while Goku glared at the returning person. Van Zant smiled wickedly at Goku, his gun in hand, which he pocketed as he returned to his watchful corner of the room. Shortly after, Smitty came booming through the door, glaring at Van Zant, but not saying a word to the other, only muttering obscenities under his breath.

"Chiaotzu," Goku hissed through his teeth as he cautiously watched Van Zant, "I need to get out of here."

He glanced warily at Smitty, whose attention was drawn to Tien. The cop was finally alert and glaring warily at the strange men watching over them, though he paid no attention to the little man standing right before him.

Though Goku knew the others could hear him, he spoke out of frustration to Chiaotzu, "if I don't get out of here, Buu's going to win that case-or worse!"

A cruel chuckle echoed through the room as Van Zant shifted his stance casually in his corner, pulling his gun out to play with the weapon. "That's right. This is all going Mr. Buu's way." Van Zant commented before striding towards Goku and Tien as Chiaotzu took a cautious step back. "All of it."

Van Zant crouched before Goku and poked the barrel of his gun into Goku's shoulder. Scowling at the barrel prodding his shoulder, Goku sent a glare to the lackey, thinking of how this guy wouldn't have stood a chance against him under normal circumstances. If only he weren't tied up, he would find a way to snatch that gun and do whatever was necessary to escape and find victory over Majin Buu.

"When it comes time for you to leave here," Van Zant chuckled as he stood to his feet again, " _that's_ happening Mr. Buu's way, too. And I'm guessing his way out might involve a body bag. Maybe he'll even let _me_ shoot you!"

"You'll never lay a hand on me." Goku insisted with a smirk, even as he sat bound in a chair surrounded by armed guards. He was confident, though. Somehow, he knew he and Tien could get out of there. They would find a way.

"Never lay a hand on him." Van Zant scoffed. "This guy's a riot, Smitty!'

Goku exchanged a look with Tien while the antagonistic captors were letting their guard down. He could tell that Tien agreed, either by the little behavior he'd witnessed since waking up, or maybe from past experience working undercover with the gang, that Van Zant had to go first if they were going to get out of there.

While keeping his eyes locked with Tien's, Goku nodded discreetly towards Chiaotzu . He searched Tien's gaze, hoping to read any sign of his knowing that Chiaotzu was their chance at escape. Tien either hid it well, or didn't trust Chiaotzu like Goku hoped he would. All Goku had to do was think of Buu winning that trial, though, for his determination to return full force.

They would find a way to escape. They _had_ to.


	19. Delivered

Chi-Chi shot through the elevator doors with hurried frenzy upon returning home. It had taken too long, much too long, and the suspense was killing her.

"Is he back?!" She shouted hopefully to the occupants, though she knew her hope was futile.

Bulma's and Krillin's deeply sorrowful gazes answered her question as Chi-Chi's footsteps slowed to a deflated halt. Exchanging a glance with Bulma, Vegeta marched in after her before he seated himself on the sofa. Bulma's lip trembled as she opened her mouth to address Chi-Chi, then shut it without a word. When Chi-Chi approached the living room, Krillin couldn't even look at her.

Chi-Chi cocked her head and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Krillin's odd behavior and Bulma's teary-eyed, emotional appearance. They all knew court was difficult, and that Goku's absence had carried on for far too long, but nothing warranted those reactions, nothing beyond what Chi-Chi had just learned for herself in court. "Bulma? Krillin? What…?"

"It's…" Krillin gulped before shakily exhaling as he reached behind him, towards the table where the small package from earlier sat, "you might want to sit down for this."

Krillin held the box for only a moment before Bulma took the box from Krillin. Clasping it in both hands, Bulma took a deep breath and affixed her eyes steadily on Chi-Chi's. After a moment, Bulma looked away from Chi-Chi briefly to meet Vegeta's deeply frowning visage with a look Chi-Chi didn't quite understand.

It was as if Bulma was reluctant to show Chi-Chi what package had arrived for her that morning, yet needed to do it. Now Chi-Chi was worried. For Krillin and Bulma to be so shaken while they were gone, and now making a point to present this box when neither of them could even look Chi-Chi in the eyes…

After the conclusion Chi-Chi had formed in court regarding Goku's whereabouts, she didn't think she wanted to see what was in that deceitfully harmless little brown box.

Chi-Chi furrowed her brows suspiciously as she sat on the far end of the sofa where Vegeta was already sitting. "That's the package that arrived this morning."

Vegeta tensed his jaw and nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh." Krillin muttered.

Bulma kept her head down as she took the seat between Vegeta and Chi-Chi on the sofa, placing the box delicately on her lap. Grinding his teeth with anxiety, Krillin propped his rear on the coffee table and pressed a fist hard against his mouth.

"I don't think Goku's going to be coming back, at least, not…anytime soon." Bulma admitted quietly as she pulled back the flaps of the box, to expose a mess of tissues soaked in red. When she pulled back those soaked tissues with the tips of her fingers, a fleshy stump was exposed to Chi-Chi's eyes.

Chi-Chi screamed when she sighted the fingernail on the tip of the stump, recognizing the fleshy piece as a severed finger. It was a gruesome message, and its point was loud and clear. It wasn't Goku's irresponsibility that caused his delay, but something much worse.

Krillin shut his eyes tightly and turned away from the package, while Bulma grimaced in disgust and did the same. Vegeta simply stared into the box with an impassive frown as Chi-Chi felt her stomach flip in response to the nagging, graphic image that refused to leave her head. She couldn't help picturing Goku tortured, hurt and missing a finger somewhere.

"Goku..." Chi-Chi moaned.

"That…can't be Goku's...?" Bulma wrung her hands together as she forced a reassuring smile to Chi-Chi and then looked to Vegeta for confirmation.

Vegeta silently glared long and hard at the cardboard box, even as the flap fell inward and concealed the fleshy stump again.

"…this is probably just a sick criminal's desperate attempt to scare his prosecutor...right?" Bulma's lip trembled as her confidence crumbled after seeing Vegeta's reaction.

Chi-Chi opened her mouth to speak, to make herself say something, knowing there had to be something Majin Buu wanted here, something they could do to help Goku. But as she opened her dry mouth and forced herself to look at Krillin, then Vegeta, then Bulma, that image of Goku bound, bloodied and battered played through her mind again.

Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and her blood ran cold. Chi-Chi felt her eyes roll back in her head at the horrifying image pervading all of her senses, before everything went black.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she was laid out on the sofa with Bulma hovering over her with a glass of water. "Here, Chi-Chi. Drink."

Chi-Chi reached for the glass without question, sitting up to feel a wet cloth tumble down her face once she was upright. She grabbed the cloth and set it aside before drinking the water and looking to Bulma with an astute furrowing of her brows. At the moment, she realized she had passed out, but she couldn't recall what led her to that. She had certainly been out for a while, seeing that she could see through the windows that it was dark outside, and Krillin was no longer anywhere in sight.

"Bulma," Chi-Chi began after sighing at the relief the water provided her, "what-"

Her words cut off in her throat as she recalled the image of what she had seen in that box. To her discontent, thoughts of Goku in pain, suffering, and alone came to the forefront of her mind at the recollection of that sight. Wherever Goku was, he wasn't safe, he wasn't unharmed, and he wasn't, like Bulma said, returning anytime soon. Chi-Chi suddenly grimaced with remorse. All the work she had done on this case up to this point was no longer worth anything, if this was where it lead her. The question she had nearly choked out to Bulma was no longer necessary.

As Bulma frowned at her in understanding, Chi-Chi's eyes widened in alarm. Chi-Chi sought Vegeta after that, noting him standing with his back to them, staring into the night sky out her darkened expanse of windows. She could see his reflection in the glass, the deep scowl planted on his face as he stood there with his arms tightly crossed.

Realizing there was no point in addressing him at the moment, and no one else was in the apartment, Chi-Chi refocused her attention on Bulma. "Have you called the police?" She raised her brows expectantly with no reaction. "Piccolo? Kami?"

She looked to Vegeta in desperation when Bulma looked away and provided no answer. Both of them continued to frown in silence.

"Why haven't you done anything for him?!"

"Chi-Chi..." Bulma said.

"The note said no police." Vegeta finally turned from the window to look directly at Chi-Chi. "It also said that they're watching you and they'll know." Vegeta meaningfully tilted his head towards the window behind him. "I'm pretty sure they're right up there."

Chi-Chi gasped in alarm as she moved to stand, though her legs gave out and she collapsed back into the couch, causing the furnishing to creak under her weight. "What does he _want_?"

Chi-Chi clenched her fists in frustration as she narrowed her eyes at her frowning companions. It seemed everywhere she turned, Buu was one step ahead of her. Chi-Chi gritted her teeth as she lunged forward, still sitting on the sofa but poised in a domineering fashion, as if ready to attack at a moment's notice if anyone upset her. The stress of worrying for Goku, the trial itself, and knowing she was being surveyed were being compounded together to exponentially increase her anger. Chi-Chi was furious.

"What do you think he wants?" Vegeta retorted scathingly, causing Bulma to shoot him an admonishing glare while Chi-Chi inhaled sharply, realizing the truth. "What I don't understand is why they went after your bodyguard."

Vegeta made a suspicious leer towards Chi-Chi. She blinked in surprise before grimacing in remorse once she realized something. She knew exactly why they would go after Goku, especially if Buu had been watching her over the past weeks.

"Kill him?" Vegeta continued with a shrug, "Sure, they try to kill us all the time. But _holding_ him?"

Chi-Chi gasped before meeting Bulma's curious gaze provoked by Vegeta's question. Although she had a pretty clear idea why they were holding Goku prisoner, she knew something wasn't right.

Chi-Chi searched the room again for that box. She glared with determination when she spotted it on the coffee table. Though her stomach willed her not to, Chi-Chi bravely reached for the box, pulling back the cardboard flap to eye the stump with more scrutiny than before. Once she moved past the initial shock, Chi-Chi squinted discerningly at the fingernails, before breathing a sigh of relief. "It's not his."

"What?"

"How can you tell?" Vegeta added as he pushed Bulma aside to stare discerningly into the box.

"Goku's hands are not that well-manicured." Chi-Chi said as she pointed to the perfectly rounded, pressed back cuticle on the fingernail on the bloody, discoloring stump. Bulma and Vegeta both peered into the box, Bulma nearly turning green during her observation while Vegeta seemed unaffected by the disgusting task of inspecting a severed appendage.

Chi-Chi looked away while she gave them a moment to see what she saw. She certainly didn't want to see it again. For the time being, she was simply relieved that images of Goku with missing fingers were no longer plaguing her mind. Finally, Bulma and Vegeta raised their gazes to look at one another with understanding frowns.

"So, Chi-Chi," Bulma said as she crossed her arms, "do you inspect all your hired help that closely?"

Bulma's knowing smile penetrated Chi-Chi's gaze, causing Chi-Chi to gape as Vegeta glared accusingly at her. Chi-Chi worked her way past being flustered as she absorbed that accusing glare, to glare right back at Vegeta with indignation as she stated proudly, "Goku and I are involved."

Even as Vegeta's admonishing glare held firm, Bulma's wide smile caused Chi-Chi to blush. "When were you going to tell me?!" Bulma squealed excitedly as she wrapped her arms tightly around Chi-Chi.

Chi-Chi smiled as she felt the blush rushing to her cheeks again and Bulma released her.

"I should have known you and Goku would be perfect together!" Bulma giggled as she cast a brief smile over her shoulder towards Vegeta.

"Oh, yes." Vegeta sneered at Bulma. "This is fucking perfect."

Bulma's smile fell as Chi-Chi glared heatedly at Vegeta for that sarcastic remark.

"A _finger_ was just mailed here as a threat," Vegeta said, "and now you women are forgetting all about that threat because of a lousy _manicure_?"

"Vegeta, it has to be someone else's finger." Bulma responded with a frown as she haughtily placed her hands on her hips. "He must have someone else. Maybe Buu made a mistake."

"Then how do you explain the fact that Goku isn't here?" Vegeta challenged Bulma as he crossed his arms. "Majin Buu didn't make a mistake. He _has_ that idiot. Him and someone else."

As Bulma processed Vegeta's reasonable conclusion, her mouth fell open. Vegeta growled with frustration as he turned away to pace towards the windows.

"Will you stop calling Goku an idiot?" Chi-Chi scolded as Vegeta's attitude grated against her nerve.

Vegeta spun to face her, baring his teeth frighteningly. "No! He _is_ an idiot for being careless enough to let himself get taken! It's his own fault-and yours!"

" _My_ fault?!"

"That's right." Vegeta nodded.

Bulma gaped incredulously at the argument of which she literally stood in the middle, while Vegeta raised his finger, extending it past Bulma to point it accusingly in Chi-Chi's face. Chi-Chi bared her teeth back at him, absolutely irate over his audacity to blame her.

"He would have never been caught in some lousy criminal's trap," Vegeta growled, "if he didn't have some piece of ass distracting him from his work!"

Chi-Chi felt herself tremble with anger. Vegeta had just gone too far. She pushed Bulma aside, pulled her hand back and smacked it hard across Vegeta's cheek, causing the man to balk in shock before glaring murderously back at her. Chi-Chi didn't care how terrifying he looked. She glared right back at Vegeta, until Bulma stubbornly stepped between them, pressing them away from each other by the chests.

"That's enough!" Bulma yelled before glaring firmly at Vegeta. "Pointing fingers won't help Goku."

Vegeta clenched his jaw tightly as he glared at Bulma, before he turned his glare at Chi-Chi again. Chi-Chi tensed as she expected Vegeta to start something again.

However, Bulma interrupted before Vegeta could say anything. "You know what they say about throwing stones at glass houses, Vegeta."

Bulma turned her slyly smiling face from Vegeta to face Chi-Chi. Raising her brows at Chi-Chi, Bulma caused Chi-Chi to calm slightly and furrow her brows in confusion.

"Dammit, Bulma." Vegeta growled through his teeth, frowning deeply as he shook his head and turned away.

"Now, Chi-Chi," Bulma quickly redirected Chi-Chi's attention, "I know what Majin Buu wants from you-what his demands are."

As Bulma swallowed hard with regret, Chi-Chi met her friend's gaze knowingly. "He wants to be found not guilty, and he's using my feelings for Goku to get his verdict."

A sudden bang resounded from the kitchen. "Fuck!"

Vegeta's frustrated outburst made Chi-Chi jump as he pounded his palm hard against her granite countertop. Chi-Chi glared warningly at the temperamental man absconding into the guest room in a noisy tantrum before Bulma reached a hand to hers.

Chi-Chi exhaled heavily as she returned her focus to Bulma. "Now I have to decide if I'm willing to let that jerk go free," Chi-Chi mused resentfully, "when I don't know for sure if Majin Buu will even let Goku go or abstain from harming him once I've done what he wants."

Bulma's hand around Chi-Chi's squeezed supportively. "What do you think Goku would want you to do?"

Chi-Chi smiled knowingly at Bulma. There was no doubt in her mind that Goku would want her to take the bastard down, no matter what. After all he had seen her go through pursuing Buu's imprisonment, Goku would be in full support of her prosecuting Buu to her best ability, regardless of that pursuit's threat to Goku's safety. But Chi-Chi didn't see things just as Goku would. Just thinking of him in that moment saddened her. She hated to think where he was at the moment, what he was doing.

Bulma's teary blue eyes met Chi-Chi's, and as Chi-Chi looked into them, she could see Bulma knew what she was thinking. Anyone who knew Goku would know he would tell Chi-Chi to prosecute. But she just didn't think she could do it. She wished she had some guarantee that Goku would make it back to her safely after trial if she did. If she knew, she would throw the trial without hesitation, but to throw the trial while Goku's safety was still at risk, that she didn't think she could do.

Bulma's lip twitched into a sad smile as she squeezed Chi-Chi's fingers between hers again. "What do _you_ want to do, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi blinked pensively with her gaze focused on their intertwined fingers. What she would do from here was a very good question. One to which she did not know the answer yet.

* * *

"Prosecutor, do you have any more questions for the witness?" The judge asked.

Chi-Chi hesitated at the judge's pressing question, frowning deeply as she chanced a look at the monster driving her deeper into misery than she already was. "No, your honor." She forced the words out as she caught sight of Buu's smugly smiling face. "No further questions."

Before taking her seat, Chi-Chi met the observant blue eyes of Judge Satan. He continued to scrutinize her a minute longer, likely suspicious of the fact that she eased off the witness so quickly. It was certainly out of character for her to do. And she certainly did have more questions for Red Ribbon, who was on those video files from her father's penthouse and therefore a key witness to several of Buu's past murders.

Chi-Chi gritted her teeth in frustration as she took a sideways glance at Buu. He was still sitting there with his smug smile in place, so confident that he would get off free and clear, all because he had Goku. Her Goku. And he wasn't going to let him go until that not guilty verdict came in from the jury.

Chi-Chi glared angrily as she considered the alternatives. There was a chance that Majin Buu was lying about the whole thing. Maybe he didn't even have Goku tied up somewhere. Maybe he was going to kill Goku after trial ended anyways. Maybe Goku was already dead.

"Your witness, Counsel." Satan finally said, moving trial right along as that slick, smug criminal lawyer of Buu's stood to cross examine Chi-Chi's witness.

Chi-Chi blew a raspberry mockingly at the sight. He was acting as if he was doing some fantastic work on this case, when it was all being handed to him! At the reproving, incredulous glare of the judge, Chi-Chi frowned and lowered her head in shame while the lawyer carried on with questioning the witness. She chanced a look over her shoulder, her frown deepening when she set eyes on the icy look she received from Detective Piccolo. Even Detective Kami was glaring at her with a suspicious frown. Chi-Chi swung her head around to face forward again with a haughty huff. As if she wasn't beating herself up for this enough already, now she had the detectives breathing down her neck for this lackluster performance in court. But what else was she supposed to do? Risk Goku's life?

Chi-Chi suppressed a sob that nearly choked out, brought on by her darkened thoughts. She wouldn't give up hope. She couldn't. And Goku wouldn't want her carrying on like this, not even with his life on the line. He would want her to put Buu away at any cost, which made this all the more difficult.

"No further questions, your honor." The lawyer concluded, striding back to his seat with a sly smile cast at Chi-Chi along the way. Chi-Chi glared at him briefly, just before the judge spoke.

"Then we will conclude for a brief recess." Satan announced with a weary groan as he shifted behind his pedestal. "We will return in one hour, after lunch!" With that, he pounded the gavel before rising to his feet.

"All rise!" The court officer called, prompting Chi-Chi and everyone else to stand as Satan turned his back to them and headed for his chamber door.

When the judge disappeared, Chi-Chi released a heavy sigh before turning around to view many judgmental looks from the audience. It wasn't just Goku or herself or the detectives she was letting down here. There were victims' family members and surviving victims of Buu's nonlethal crimes there, all looking for justice. She couldn't do this. Fortunately, two faces in the crowd understood her situation, and at least one of them was smiling reassuringly at her.

She focused on them as they stepped forward. "I can't do this anymore."

"I'll say." Bulma agreed whole heartedly as she crossed her arms.

Chi-Chi followed Bulma's gaze. The other woman was glaring accusingly at Buu's defense attorney, who was busy chatting animatedly to a group of people congratulating him.

"This trial is bullshit." Vegeta added as he mimicked Bulma's posture.

"I have to prosecute this to the best of my abilities." Chi-Chi said with determination as Vegeta smirked in agreement.

"But, Chi-Chi!" Bulma exclaimed, before she lowered her voice to a harsh whisper and leaned in conspiratorially, "what about Goku?"

"Bulma," Chi-Chi admitted as her voice quivered with regret, "for all we know, Goku may already be dead."

"Chi-Chi!"

Before Chi-Chi could respond to Bulma's reprehensive remark, Vegeta turned his head to meet Chi-Chi's gaze with his piercing black eyes. "He's not dead." Vegeta said, "Still, he'd be pissed if you lost this trial because of him."

Chi-Chi gulped nervously, before nodding in agreement.

"That's all well and good," Bulma said haughtily as she glared at Vegeta, then Chi-Chi, "but what the hell happens at the end of the day when Buu goes home today feeling murderous?!"

"I have something in mind," Chi-Chi said purposefully before setting a serious gaze on Vegeta, "but I'll need your help."

Vegeta lifted his brow in interest. "I'm listening."

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and released it as she prepared to explain her plan to Vegeta. She had only just thought of it, and hoped it would work at this point. She had to do whatever she could to protect Goku before she resumed trial, going against Majin Buu's demands.

"You and Bulma should take your lunch break at a place called Kame House Diner. Goku and I have been frequenting the place." Chi-Chi's eyes darted attentively between Bulma and Vegeta, making sure they paid close attention to everything she said. "Ask for a line cook named Tien. He's actually an undercover cop who's been talking to Goku and trying to take down Majin Buu."

As soon as she finished speaking, Chi-Chi glanced furtively over her shoulder, as if someone would appear in the now cleared courtroom and listen in on her conversation. To her relief, there was no one else in sight. The courtroom was now hers, Vegeta's and Bulma's.

"You think he'll know where Goku is?" Bulma asked as her eyes lit with hope.

"He should." Chi-Chi decided with a shrug. Tien was working for Majin Buu _and_ the police. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of him sooner. "If _he_ doesn't, I don't know who would."

"So why do you need Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Because," Vegeta answered knowingly as he flashed his teeth at Bulma, "once he tells us where to find Goku, _I'm_ going to find him."

Bulma gasped in alarm as her eyes widened in realization. "Vegeta, that'll just put _you_ in danger!"

When Bulma looked beseechingly at Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi couldn't help turning away from her friend. She had Goku's safety to think of.

"We should call the _police_ when we find out where he is!" Bulma yelled.

Chi-Chi glared indignantly. "That's just what Majin Buu's instructions ordered us _not_ to do!"

"We don't need the cops." Vegeta grinned again, looking surprisingly pleased by this new turn of events, " _I'll_ take care of it."

"Vegeta, will you forget about your ego for five seconds?!" Bulma screamed furiously. "We're talking about a mastermind serial killer here!"

" _Who_ _has_ _Goku_ , Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled, ceasing her friend's objections.

Bulma shut her mouth tightly as her wary blue eyes met Chi-Chi's smoldering, determined glare. Not another word was spoken as the three of them stood there for a few minutes in silent understanding. Then, Vegeta turned with one curt nod, expecting Bulma to follow behind him as he made his leave from the courtroom.

"Chi-Chi," Bulma whispered gently as she placed a comforting hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder, "I'm sure Goku's okay. I've seen him survive a lot of crazy shit, and somehow he always comes out on top." Bulma's gaze shifted briefly to the courtroom doors as they thudded closed with Vegeta's exit. She smiled at Chi-Chi again. "We'll make sure to talk to this Tien you mentioned. Try not to worry about us. You just focus on kicking Buu's ass in court, okay?"

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded appreciatively at her friend. Bulma turned to hastily leave the courtroom after that, probably feeling that Vegeta would leave her behind if she lingered much longer. Chi-Chi knew that at the very least, he would act like a pain in the ass during their lunch if Bulma kept him waiting. At least he seemed up to the task of finding Goku before Buu did. That was all Chi-Chi could really hope for, for now.

She knew Bulma made a good argument. As evidenced by his building-scaling hobby and his favorable outcome against Dee's hired thugs in the alley, Goku did seem to have a knack for evading dangerous situations. He had been a bodyguard for years before Chi-Chi met him, so he had to be a survivor. He was used to being in the line of danger. Chi-Chi reassured herself that regardless of what happened in court today, Goku would be coming back to her.

Following that lengthy conversation with Vegeta and Bulma, Chi-Chi released a long, resettling sigh. Knowing she wouldn't have much time left before court would reconvene, Chi-Chi would be heading to the vending machines just outside the courtroom for lunch. That didn't bother her at all, though. _Now_ she was looking forward to resuming the trial. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she had the freedom to do what needed to be done in court.

Majin Buu and his smug attorney wouldn't know what hit them.


	20. Defeated

There was no telling how many hours it had been. Goku hadn't slept, hadn't eaten, hadn't even been released from that chair to take a piss. The comings and goings of his captors and the dimming of the daylight passing through the cracks of the storage unit were the only signals he had to the passing of time.

His guards occasionally conversed, about nothing remotely interesting to him, but when Goku attempted exchanging any words with them or Tien, they immediately silenced him. He would have been bored out of his mind if he weren't so focused on the challenge of finding a way out. Unfortunately, that challenge hadn't yielded any promising results as of yet.

"…wonder when the boss is coming back?" Van Zant finished his conversation with minute interest as he studied the gun he turned over and over again in his hands.

"He's not." Chiaotzu said with a roll of his eyes. "If you would have paid attention when he told us the plan, you'd know that." Chiaotzu then mumbled something else under his breath.

Smitty stifled a chuckle at Chiaotzu's words as Van Zant's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the little guard, then reprovingly at Smitty for obviously laughing at his expense.

"Relax, Van Zant!" Smitty called. "Chiaotzu's been here as long as you have. We're all just getting a little grumpy."

"I've been here for a while, too." Tien said snarkily, causing Goku to raise his brows in surprise. Not because Tien's comment or attitude were surprising, but because it had been so long since he'd heard Tien's voice.

"Oh yeah?" Van Zant said, "well no one asked you!"

"Can't we at least get some food?" Goku inched his chair forward with his pleading eyes set on the guards, just as a loud growl erupted from his stomach. "I don't think Buu wanted you to starve us."

He had ulterior motives for the seeking of the food, though deep down, he had to admit that he was also hoping to relieve his deprived stomach.

Van Zant sneered at Goku. "No one asked you, either!"

Goku groaned. "Aww, come on!"

At the sight of Van Zant turning up his nose in refusal and Smitty nonchalantly glancing at his fingernails, Goku hung his head in defeat.

"What about those granola bars you had in the car, Smitty?" Chiaotzu said.

Goku raised his head to look at Chiaotzu, feeling a glimmer of hope from the nonchalant suggestion. Perhaps Chiaotzu was willing to look out for their best interests, after all. Now, once that Smitty guy left to get the bars, they'd have an opportunity to take care of Van Zant.

"I'm not getting anything for _those two_." Van Zant objected. He crossed his arms and planted his back and foot firmly against the wall, causing a loud, metallic clank of their institutional chamber.

"Could you? _Please_?" Tien asked with mocking politeness as he narrowed his eyes at the moody guard.

"Aw, fuck!" Smitty muttered, "I'll do it. Better than listening to these two complain any longer." With a violent gesture towards his hostages, he turned and threw the door open before heading outside.

Goku readied himself as soon as Smitty left. Down to two, and hopefully having one on their side, he and Tien had their chance to break out of there. Goku narrowed his gaze at Van Zant with determination. He just had to make his move at the right moment…

Just before Goku was about to act, the door flew open with a violent bang, throwing Chiaotzu away from the doorway.

"Aah!" Chiaotzu cried.

Goku's eyes bulged at the alarming sight of a large man ferociously storming towards him. When Goku realized that the tall man was Buu himself, Goku's brows contorted briefly in confusion, though he had no time to process what was going on before Buu's fist flew into his face.

Goku felt intense pain and blood pooling in his mouth. Trying to ignore the pain, Goku bit his wounded lip. His gaze met Buu's as he tried to figure out what was happening. Chiaotzu was correct earlier, when he said Buu wouldn't return, from what Goku recalled. But there Buu was. And he was obviously pissed about something.

"Ah, Boss!" Van Zant cried in excitement. "Mind if I get in on that?"

Majin Buu ignored Van Zant's eager questioning as he stood staring at Goku and radiating with anger.

"He-hey," Van Zant pounded his fist into his open palm a few times and approached from behind Buu with a bounce in his step, "can I punch the other guy?"

When Buu continued ignoring him, Van Zant tilted his head curiously at his boss, before turning to look at Chiaotzu by the door behind them. "Shows how much you know! 'Buu's not coming back'." Van Zant snorted.

"Van Zant." Smitty called warily as he came into the storage unit, re-entering in Buu's wake.

"Smitty, shut up!" Van Zant called before he turned to face Goku and Tien with a smirk. "Now, where to start, huh? Who you want me roughing up first, Boss?"

"No one." Buu said absently, his gaze never leaving Goku.

"But-" Buu cut off Van Zant's words, as he had turned almost too fast for Goku to process, lunging at the overzealous henchman. Van Zant's eyes widened in pain as he gurgled unintelligible noises.

"Buu said _no one_." Buu growled as he pulled his fist back, showing Goku nothing more than his back, though Chiaotzu and Smitty's eyes widened in shock. "This is Buu's kill."

" _Kill_?" Tien questioned skeptically as he exchanged a wary glance with Goku.

Goku bared his teeth and growled at the killer standing before him. "Majin Buu!"

The man had arrived at the wrong time, ruining his chance for escape, hitting him without explanation, and claiming he was going to kill them after sending Chi-Chi that threatening package.

Goku was livid. This guy was pushing it too far. When he called Buu's name, Goku had every intention of calling the criminal out and accusing him of going back on his word. Yet, as Buu slowly turned to face Goku with a gleam in his eyes and Van Zant's blood on his hands, Goku realized he still had no idea what was going on.

Buu growled furiously as his eyes lit on Goku again, causing Goku to grimace in realization as another of Buu's fists came flying at him. This one landed square in his gut, which hurt a hell of a lot worse than other times he'd been hit before, as he realized being restrained in a chair left him taking the full impact with no give. Goku let out a violent cough as the wind was knocked out of him and a nauseating pain swept through his entire body with that blow.

"Buu hates that fucking lawyer!" Buu punched Goku in the face again.

This blow caused Goku's eye to throb with tolerable pain, though he knew if this continued as Buu meant for it to, his level of tolerance would eventually reach its limit.

"Hey!" Tien yelled indignantly, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Goku groaned in pain and bared his teeth at his aggressor as Buu smiled at Tien, "Oh, you want some, too?" Buu questioned through his teeth before he hit Tien square in the head with a wide swing of his fist, managing to knock Tien right over as his chair fell to the side with the force of that impact.

"Tien!" Goku yelled in alarm before he glared at Buu, "you need to leave him alone." Goku's voice lowered as he sneered at the hateful look of the criminal standing in front of him.

"You're right." Buu quickly agreed, "he's not the one who needs to suffer right now."

Buu came at Goku again, grasping Goku's throat tightly in his grip as he leaned in domineeringly, much too close for Goku's comfort. Goku gagged and choked at the uncomfortable pressure of Buu's hand against his Adam's apple, while Buu's fingers pressed deeply into his neck and Buu's reeking breath smothered his face.

"You're going to suffer." Buu said. "You're going to pay for every little bit of suffering I might endure, thanks to that cunt!"

With one forceful shove against Goku's throat, Buu's grip disconnected from Goku as he fell, chair and all, straight back to the ground with a hard thud.

In spite of Goku's terrible position, he couldn't help smiling. Buu's attitude and complaints against Chi-Chi meant that she hadn't done as he demanded. Buu must've lost the trial, for him to come here again, willing to kill.

Buu forcefully swung Goku's chair up to land all four legs on the floor and meet Goku face to face again. At the sight of the criminal's discontented visage, Goku chuckled.

"You must've guessed by now that she's not playing along." Buu said. "I don't know what _you_ have to be happy about, though. Bad news for you."

Goku laughed as he met Buu's murderous gaze without fear. "Why me? I'd say that's bad news for _you_ , Buu."

"Apparently, Ms. Mao doesn't care about you as much as Buu thought." Buu said as he leaned in close, seeking the look of hurt that might've crossed Goku's face at that painful utterance.

That couldn't be true, though. Chi-Chi did care. She was one of the most caring people Goku knew, in spite of her hard exterior. He wanted her to prosecute Buu, and he was glad to hear that she had, regardless of his current conundrum. Yet, the thought that this love Buu had mentioned never really existed crossed Goku's mind.

"I bet you are just as disposable to her as you are to me." Buu prodded with a sadistic smirk as he retrieved the knife from his pocket again, the same one he had used to remove Tien's finger.

Goku gasped as he sighted the weapon, while Chiaotzu and Smitty did the same from behind their boss.

"What is it?" Tien asked from his position on the ground, where the back of his chair cut off Buu and Goku from his view. "What's Buu doing now?"

At Tien's words, Goku noted behind Buu, a look of concern crossing Chiaotzu's face.

Goku didn't answer Tien's question, though. He was too focused on Buu, on the way Buu was threateningly wielding that knife. After what Buu had done to Tien with it, and the violent way he had just been handling Goku, Goku knew he had to be prepared for anything.

"I could gut you right now," Buu said as he traced the blade in the air in a circular motion only inches from Goku's abdomen, "and no one would be around to do anything about it."

"Goku!" Tien cried in alarm.

Goku gritted his teeth as he braced for pain while keeping his gaze locked on Buu. To his surprise, rather than pressing the blade forward as Goku expected him to do, Buu leaned over and reached both hands to right Tien's chair.

"Want to see what Buu's doing now?" Buu taunted Tien. "Now, Buu is going to kill two sorry sons of bitches he doesn't need anymore, before he gets the hell away from Satan City!"

Buu pointed the knife at Tien's face as he sneered hatefully at the pair. Goku pulled as hard as he could to free himself from his bindings. The tight restraints cut into the flesh of his wrists as he did, but he didn't care. He needed to help Tien. He needed to be able to defend himself. He needed to get the hell out of that chair!

Goku grunted with the effort of his struggle as Buu inched the blade closer to Tien, before a surprising gunshot resounded within the small room.

Tien looked past Buu to see the little man pointing a gun at the crime boss. "Chiaotzu!"

Goku's eyes bulged at the sight before he cautiously sought Smitty, surprised to find his slumped form looking as dead as Van Zant's. Chiaotzu smiled proudly as Goku and Tien both met his gaze with understanding frowns.

"Tien!" Chiaotzu called before running to Tien, while Buu fell to the ground with his eyes rolled back. "I'm sorry I didn't do something sooner, Tien!" Chiaotzu stepped around Tien, dropped his gun on the ground, and fervently set to work his fingers at Tien's bindings.

Goku looked down upon Buu as Chiaotzu worked. He could see the whites of his eyes and the gaping lifelessness of his mouth as Buu's body twitched and blood poured from his chest wound.

"Even if you are a traitor, Tien," Chiaotzu said with a shaky voice as Tien's hands sprang free, "there's no denying that you're the closest thing I've had to a friend in a long time." Chiaotzu bent down to set to work at Tien's feet as Goku's eyes narrowed at the increased twitching of Buu's fingers.

"Chiaotzu!" Goku hissed, though his call went unheeded as Chiaotzu remained involved in his work at Tien's feet.

Chiaotzu lifted his hands victoriously and Tien's legs pulled away from the restraint of his chair. "I don't want to see you die, Tien."

Goku clenched his teeth and grunted in frustration at seeing more movement from Buu.

Tien rubbed at his wrists. "Chiaotzu, I-"

Buu sprung to life, lunging at the discarded gun on the ground.

"Tien!" Goku yelled as he threw his weight to the right, inadvertently knocking over the chair in which he was still bound. Though he intended to fight, the new position did give him some defense from the gun Buu now held, as the metal chair shielded him. As Goku landed with a grunt, a flurry of movement sounded from behind him.

"You little…" Buu growled furiously with as much vigor as if he'd never been shot. Goku flinched at the sound of a bone-crunching impact, followed by more before the heavy thud of something falling to the ground.

"Tien?" Goku squirmed in his chair and attempted to whip his head around to view past the back of his chair, to no avail.

Goku heard no response, only the further noise of grunts, yells, and clashes of fist against body as he managed to propel his chair around bit by bit. When he finally sighted the scuffle, Goku still couldn't make out what was going on, beyond blurred flashes of movement. To his relief, though, he did sight the gun on the ground, apparently having been dropped again and propelled away during the fighting.

Tien fell before his eyes, the bruised, battered face of his friend landing on the ground right in front of his. "Tien!" Goku gasped, just before he sighted behind Tien, Buu's hand reaching towards the gun on the ground. "Tien, look out!"

Goku's eyes bulged as Chiaotzu heard his call and lunged for Buu in Tien's defense. "No!" Chiaotzu yelled.

A gunshot sounded, causing Chiaotzu's eyes to go wide in pain as he was thrusted away from Buu by the force of the gunshot.

"Chiaotzu!" Tien cried desperately as he propelled himself from the ground.

At the sight of Chiaotzu falling to his knees limply, Goku growled in frustration. "No!"

He made another effort against his bindings, which had been gradually loosening with all his struggling over the past hours. When he saw Tien fall to his knees before Chiaotzu, who had taken the bullet straight through his chest, Goku grimaced. That little man had just sacrificed himself for his friend, who Goku now knew meant more to Chiaotzu than some work partner or traitor. Goku was right to trust in Chiaotzu's feelings for Tien, though he never meant for it to cost the little man his life.

Buu glared down intently at the body of his latest kill and the devastated posture of Tien, just as Goku's left wrist, bloodied and bruised from its abrasion against the restraints, finally broke free.

"Tien, no!" Goku yelled as Tien sat defenseless in his grief and Buu closed in on the unsuspecting cop.

Goku thrusted himself forward, chair and all, extending his free fist towards Buu with the force of his entire body behind it. When he managed to make impact with Buu's lower back, the criminal cried in pain and dropped the gun as he fell to his knees.

"Chiaotzu…" Tien growled through clenched teeth as he balled his fists tightly, before he turned to glare at Majin Buu, who had fallen beside him.

Tien's hatefully narrowed eyes brimmed with tears as he turned from his murdered friend and his enemy to hastily grab the gun on the ground. Buu's eyes widened in alarm when he realized Tien had the gun, which was being pointed at his chest at point-blank range.

"This is for Chiaotzu!" Tien growled furiously as he pulled the trigger, prompting another explosive bang as the criminal's existing chest wound was joined by another.

" _You!_ " Buu furiously boomed as he clutched his bleeding chest. His eyes were reddened with rage as he seethed through his teeth at Tien's hateful glower.

Goku lurched forward again, in disbelief about Majin Buu's incredible resilience to bullets, yet scared for his friend, who seemed to be next on Majin Buu's list. That was, until Buu noted Goku moving towards him.

Buu's murderous glare rapidly turned from Tien to Goku, causing Goku to stop abruptly, just before Buu punched Tien hard in the face, an attack no one saw coming.

Tien dropped like a stone as Goku's eyes widened in shock. Chiaotzu was dead, and now Tien was down and defenseless after taking that hit. This wasn't at all the way Goku saw this escape attempt playing out. He stood there in denial as Tien scrunched his face in pain and slowly rolled away from Majin Buu, while the killer was already kneeling down to pry the gun from Tien's weak fingers.

Tien grimaced and groaned and pulled futilely at the gun, but Buu easily yanked it from his grip, before he turned to Goku. As Buu's dark eyes landed on Goku's, he stood slumped, panting, bleeding, and furious. Goku gulped at the sight of Buu raising that gun towards him. In his restrictive chair, he could only cringe helplessly as the barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead.

Buu laughed victoriously. "You're dead."

Goku closed his eyes tightly just before the explosive sound of a gunshot echoed through his ears.


	21. Saved

When Goku opened his eyes, the gun planted against his forehead eased off as its wielder's body slackened and its wielder's eyes went dead. Goku gasped as Majin Buu's head fell back on his shoulders, exposing the bloody gunshot wound at the side of his neck.

When Buu's entire body went limp, collapsing on the ground at his feet with a heavy thud, Goku furrowed his brows tightly with confusion. He immediately looked to Tien, who was still on the ground beside Chiaotzu's body, still looking dazed by his recent blow. Goku didn't know what he was thinking, looking over there anyways. There was no way Tien could have been the one who shot Buu when he didn't have time to recover and use another gun.

Goku noticed a crack of light, which had been pouring into the dim, dank room from the doorway. The door had been closed prior to the scuffle, but Goku was too preoccupied to notice it opening sometime in the midst of everything else that was happening. When he lifted his gaze to sight the familiar, pointy-haired silhouette in the doorway, he chuckled in relief.

Vegeta holstered his gun and smirked at Goku. "How many times have I told you that no one gets to kill you on the job as long as I'm working with you?"

"I guess you have to remind me again."

Vegeta stepped behind Goku and untied his bindings to finally free him from that chair. "That's because you're an idiot and you can't remember shit."

As Goku's limbs sprung free and he opened his mouth for a comeback, so many things happened all at once. A blur of movement occurred in Goku's peripheral vision and Vegeta grunted in surprise as Majin Buu lunged at Vegeta as if rising from the dead with a vengeance. Goku was knocked out of his chair by the force of Majin Buu's attack, but he fluidly rolled to his knees just in time to see Buu wrapping his hands around Vegeta's throat.

"Vegeta!" Goku grit his teeth as his eyes darted rapidly around the room before his eyes landed on Buu's dropped gun, the one that had almost ended his own life seconds ago.

At the sound of Vegeta's gurgled struggle and Buu's panting and adrenaline-driven growls of rage, Goku didn't hesitate. He lifted the gun and turned to shoot Buu right between the eyes, landing the bullet precisely in his target while Buu was only inches from Vegeta. As Vegeta jerked his neck from the weakening grasp of his attacker, Goku bared his teeth at the sight of the falling criminal. He didn't dare to drop his gun. After everything he had seen from Buu so far, he wouldn't drop that gun until he was certain that the monster was staying dead.

Before lifting his eyes or gun from Buu's seemingly dead body, Goku was alarmed by the sounds of sirens from outside. He inhaled sharply as he lifted his gaze towards the doorway, while Tien did the same from his incapacitated position on ground. Goku glanced at Tien, who frowned and shook his head to indicate he knew nothing of the police presence. Then he glanced at Vegeta.

"Bulma." Vegeta rasped.

Vegeta planted a foot on the ground, climbing to his feet as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He turned his head to glare at the dead man behind him as Goku furrowed his brows in confusion. Goku's unspoken question was answered, though, when two armed policemen pounded through the door with their guns drawn.

"Police!" They announced in unison, while one aimed at Vegeta and one at Goku, "Drop the gun and step away from the body!"

Goku pried his fingers from their deathly grasp around the gun and tossed it as Vegeta stepped back from Buu's body with his hands up. Tien rose to his feet and assumed the same pose just behind Goku and Vegeta. Within minutes, the two officers investigated the scene, confirming the deaths of all four bodies on the ground and collecting the weapons for evidence. Tien was quickly cleared to go when he was identified by the police as an undercover agent. Tien sighed heavily in relief when he approached Goku and Vegeta again.

"You alright, Tien?" Goku asked before turning to Vegeta. "How did you know where to find us?"

"Your girlfriend told us _he_ would know," Vegeta said as he pointed accusingly at Tien, "but when we went to find the guy-"

"I wasn't there." Tien interrupted.

Vegeta glared at the interruption. "Fortunately, one of the waitresses at that diner has been stalking this scum cop-"

At Tien's irritated glower, Goku shook his head apologetically on Vegeta's behalf. "Don't mind Vegeta." Goku knew the rude attitude was bound to come out eventually, as Vegeta and cops never meshed well since some run-ins he had while on duty in the past.

"-and she knew exactly where the two of you had gone." Vegeta continued, glaring at Goku for the second interruption.

"Wait." Tien contorted his brows in confusion, " _stalking_ me?"

"Oh," Goku laughed, "he means Launch." Goku smiled as he saw that Tien had no idea what he was talking about. "She's crazy about you, Tien. I'm surprised you don't see it."

Vegeta blinked at Goku before shaking his head. "Who cares about that? Has anyone noticed that we just killed your big, bad murderer here?!"

"Yeah!" Goku beamed, "thanks for saving our asses, Vegeta!"

Vegeta raised his chin and snorted as a pair of shadows came lurking through the doorway. They stopped abruptly as a gruff voice interrupted their conversation. "What are you _thanking_ him for?"

Goku looked to the figures, smiling in recognition of the voice. "Piccolo!"

Kami frowned as Piccolo scoffed with displeasure, eyeing the body on the ground. "He's dead."

"That's right." Vegeta said.

"Shit." Piccolo cursed before narrowing his eyes at Vegeta. "You did this?"

Kami groaned. "We were supposed to take him alive so he could be prosecuted in court."

"Do you know how long Kami and I worked on that fucking case?"

"Oops." Vegeta hissed through his teeth, "guess you can't do that now."

"Sorry, Detectives. That's my fault." Goku said.

Rubbing the back of his head, Goku realized just how remorseful about that he truly was, and not on account of the detectives. If there was anyone he wanted to apologize to for stealing that victory, it was Chi-Chi. She was probably going to be livid that Majin Buu was killed before his trial ended.

"It's not your fault, Goku." Kami said.

Piccolo glared at Goku and then Vegeta, "I'm going to have to take you both in for questioning. Standard procedure."

Vegeta scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Sure."

"That won't be necessary, Detectives." Tien said. "I can testify that it was all self-defense."

Piccolo scoffed at Tien's declaration, while Kami studied the other dead bodies on the ground. "I'm assuming Majin Buu killed the rest of them?"

Tien frowned as he pointed to Smitty's body. "Chiaotzu killed that one." Then he pointed to his dead friend, "that's Chiaotzu. He saved my life."

Kami placed a hand consolingly on Tien's shoulder. "Are you going to be alright, officer?" Kami looked at Tien's injured hand. "Maybe you should step outside and get some fresh air. The medics should be here by now."

"And you," Piccolo said as he placed a hand firmly on Vegeta's shoulder, "need to come with me to answer some questions about what happened here."

"Hey! Wait, Piccolo." Goku called. "Can I speak to him for a minute?"

"What for?" Vegeta interrupted before Piccolo could answer.

"Well, I-"

"If you're planning on giving me some long winded talk for saving your life," Vegeta said, "you can forget it. You won't hear any thank-yous from _me_ , either." Vegeta's eyes met Goku's, his stern scowl holding firm even though Goku recognized the sincerity in his gaze.

"All right, Vegeta." Goku relented with a smile, before teasingly adding, "I know you're in a hurry to be interrogated by Detective Piccolo."

Goku chuckled as Piccolo smirked at the disgruntled groan muttered from Vegeta's lips.

"I'll call the coroner and CSI to wrap things up here," Kami said, "you go ahead, Piccolo."

As Piccolo nodded and proceeded towards the door with Vegeta in front of him, Goku turned to Kami. "Am I free to go?"

"With Detective Piccolo, of course." Kami nodded towards the door with a smile, "you should get some fresh air and see the medics first. You've looked better."

Goku smirked. "Thanks, Kami."

Goku proceeded towards the closing door, which was still swinging from Piccolo and Vegeta's exit. Goku grimaced as he opened the door. That effort caused him more pain as he squinted at the daylight flooding his vision. Once outside, he suddenly noticed the full extent of his injuries, the pain of which he had managed to suppress through the duration of his life and death struggle.

Propping a hand over his eyes, Goku considered evading the medics, but he needed to see Tien, who would most likely be found there. Besides, evading them would've been impossible. A swarm of police cars were stationed in the parking lot of the storage facility, including the medic truck, which was parked only a few feet from the door. Sitting on its open truck bed with medics attending to his wounds, was Tien.

As Goku approached the truck, those medics swarmed from Tien to Goku to see to his injuries as he met Tien's gaze. "Hey."

"Hey."

"How are you holding up?" Goku asked before hissing through his teeth as a medic used some sort of antiseptic on his open wrist wounds.

Tien's gaze dropped to the ground. His sagging posture was concerning. Goku knew this was difficult for Tien. He definitely preferred his line of work to the undercover cop gig. Tien had just gone through a roller coaster of emotions, dealing with Chiaotzu and Buu back there.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Goku." Tien admitted when he finally raised his gaze to meet Goku's. "I think you already know how I'm doing."

Goku smiled sadly as he gently pushed aside a bothersome medic and took a seat beside Tien. "You really did great work on your case, Tien. I have to thank you for everything you've done for me and Chi-Chi."

"At least the prosecutor's alright." Tien relented with a shrug. "but the casework…that's a different story."

"Hey," Goku said, "Majin Buu's being dead doesn't make your work any less successful." Goku shrugged. "Either way, he won't be hurting anymore people again, right?"

"I guess you're right."

Goku frowned at Tien's continued despondency. "You did alright by Chiaotzu, too."

At that, Tien perked up with a shocked expression. "What?"

"He told me, when you were knocked out," Goku said, "what a great friend you were. He didn't want to see you die."

Tien stared speechlessly at Goku, before stubbornly swallowing whichever emotion was rising to the surface.

"He knew the risk of going up against Majin Buu." Goku said somberly, before he locked eyes with Tien and his lip twitched into a hesitant smile. "He did it anyways, though. That just shows how much he cared for you…and how much you must've meant to him, for him to do that."

Tien's brow twitched with his fighting emotions, before he tore his teary eyed gaze from Goku. He sighed heavily as he looked down at his hands in his lap, one heavily bandaged as the other rubbed at the gauze thickly covering the injured hand. To Goku's relief, though, when Tien finally looked up, though his eyes still looked sad, a smile had graced his face. "Thanks, Goku."

Goku smiled. "No problem."

He stood from the truck bed, wincing as the motion challenged sore, bruising limbs and aching abdominal muscles, which he rubbed before he looked back at Tien again. "You're still going to keep fighting bad guys, right?"

Tien smirked. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Goku huffed in relief as he turned away from the cop with a wave, leaving him at the medic truck before one of the medics might get the crazy idea to come at him with a needle. Not that he was paranoid, but it wouldn't be the first time someone threatened him with one of those things. He could bear the pain of that fight just fine _without_ any medication that would require injection.

Goku placed his hands on his hips as he scoped the busy, active crime scene surrounding him. Kami was busy directing the uniformed policemen and CSI units, who were now on the scene, investigating such trivial things as tire marks and fingerprints. Goku couldn't understand what the point of all that chaos was. The bad guys were right in front of them. They might've all been dead, but they were there.

Goku shrugged dismissively anyways. _That_ wasn't his problem. What he needed now was to think of an excuse for Chi-Chi. He just knew she had to be worried, especially if Buu really sent that package. She might even be angry with him for failing to escape that ordeal to return to her. He didn't need to survive all of that, just to be killed by the woman he was supposed to be protecting-the woman he endured all of that for.

"Well," Goku finally shrugged to himself when he came up short for concocting excuses. He had some questions to answer for Piccolo, and then he could return home to face the music with Chi-Chi.

However, as soon as he stepped around the medic truck to view the rest of the parking lot, the screeching of tires alarmed him, as well as the officers and the medics on the scene. They all stared wide-eyed at the approach of a blue car racing into the parking lot, before it skidded to an abrupt stop. Goku blinked in disbelief when he sighted a familiar face in the rear window of the driver's side, staring mistily at him with big, beautiful eyes.

A head of blue hair emerged from the other side of the backseat of that car, drawing the dark-haired woman from her stupor when Bulma yelled loudly, "Goku! Vegeta!"

As Bulma smiled in relief at the sight of him and his friend safely standing outside the storage unit, Goku briefly noted Krillin in the driver's seat of the blue car and Ox in the passenger's seat beside him, before Goku gasped at the brilliant sight of Chi-Chi's beaming expression.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi cried as she vaulted from the car.

"Chi-Chi!"

"Goku, you're all right!" Chi-Chi cried as she ran and closed the gap between them.

Goku smiled widely, in spite of the twinge of pain it caused his bruised and battered face. He couldn't help it. Seeing that petite figure running at him, that beautiful smile, that disarming look that only Chi-Chi could give him, was like a breath of fresh air after everything he had gone through. Chi-Chi huffed as she stopped just short of reaching him, winded from her run.

When Goku hesitated, unsure what to do now that standing only inches in front of him was the woman he thought he might never see again, Chi-Chi acted first, visibly trembling before throwing herself into his arms. Goku readily caught her, enveloping Chi-Chi tightly as everything clicked in his mind as soon as he felt her. It didn't matter how many injuries he had, or how sore he was. Once he felt Chi-Chi in his arms, the pain seemed to melt away. There was no more worry, no more fear, no more need for anything. He had everything he needed, right there.

He lifted a hand to stroke Chi-Chi's chin endearingly as he met her gaze. "Yeah, Chi-Chi. I'm better now."

"Goku…" Chi-Chi kissed Goku fervently, landing butterfly kisses all over his tender cheeks and jawline, before her lips finally found his, lingering there for a long while.

Goku sighed into the kiss, though he knew the others at the car were all watching. Usually, he wouldn't be comfortable with such a public display of affection. But at that moment, he didn't care. The feeling of those buttery-soft lips against his was a moment in heaven after everything he'd endured. Goku stroked the small of Chi-Chi's back as he deepened the kiss into Chi-Chi's parting lips, intending to get all he could out of Chi-Chi in that moment.

That had been the closest call of his career. It seemed like Buu was practically inhuman. If Tien hadn't been there, or Vegeta hadn't shown with such perfect timing, or Goku didn't have Chiaotzu's help earlier on, he might not have survived. Goku would have never had the chance to see Chi-Chi again. And now that this perfect, beautiful little woman was in his arms again, he felt he never wanted to let her go.

That sounded like a plan. Maybe he never would.


	22. Closed

Smiling at Goku, Chi-Chi spun loose from his encompassing arms. Goku laughed as Chi-Chi bounced in rhythm to the upbeat song resonating loudly throughout the grand hotel ballroom. Her fitted purple dress skimmed up her thighs inch by inch as she swaggered towards him, while he tugged and loosened the top button at the pressed collar of his navy dress shirt. When they pressed together, Goku inconspicuously pinched the hem of Chi-Chi's dress between his fingers and tugged it as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. No one but him needed to see what she had under that dress. Those were his hips, his thighs, his perfectly formed ass, and his delicious center of a woman remaining properly concealed beneath that slinky dress.

Abruptly, the music stopped, prompting the couple and the hundred or so other people dancing around them to cease dancing and turn their attention to the DJ. "Let's hear it for the lovely couple!" The DJ gestured to the bride and groom coming towards him. "The new Mr. and Mrs. Prince make a lovely couple, don't they, folks?"

Goku lifted his hands to clap as the ballroom filled with applause and a few cheers. He chuckled before deciding to call out himself. "Yeah! Bulma and Vegeta!"

At the sight of his fellow bodyguard's blush, Goku laughed loudly, until Chi-Chi smacked his chest with the back of her hand. He couldn't help chuckling again as he looked at her in surprise. She was smiling fondly at the newlywed couple, with a look of yearning in her big, doe eyes.

Gods, she was beautiful. Goku couldn't help staring at her angelic face, with the shiny black tresses pulled back loosely, the long, fluttering eyelashes, and those pouty, soft lips. When Chi-Chi looked up at him, catching him in that stare, Goku felt heat flush through his cheeks.

She smiled warmly at him as Bulma grabbed the microphone and addressed her guests, "Thank you everyone, for being here today! I'm so lucky to have ended up with such a handsome husband, whose job was literally to protect me when we met."

A gush of 'aww's interrupted as Bulma smiled and Vegeta turned away from the crowd looking uncomfortable.

"So I know," Bulma continued, "that he'll always keep me safe, and honor and protect me as a husband should."

Vegeta scoffed in disdain, barely audibly, but Goku knew his mannerisms too well to miss it. He snickered through his teeth at the amusing scene, refraining from laughing loudly again to avoid getting in trouble with Chi-Chi.

Truthfully, he was still having trouble wrapping his head around this one. Of all his friends, he never would've expected Bulma and Vegeta to wind up as a couple. They both had to be the most stubborn, temperamental people he knew. But, they seemed happy together. Happy enough to tie the knot at least.

"So," Bulma said into the static-filled mic, "I want to thank all of our out-of-town guests who came all this way for our wedding."

Bulma smiled towards them and Goku immediately straightened up, knowing he'd be caught for laughing at Vegeta's expense.

"All the way from Satan City," Bulma said with a smile, "our good friends Goku and Chi-Chi, as well as her father, and our friend, Krillin and his family, endured a long flight to be here with us on our special day. Thank you, guys."

Goku crossed his arms as applause filled the room and he felt uncomfortable under the unsolicited gazes from the other wedding attendees.

The vibration of heavy, approaching footsteps against the wooden dance floor on which they stood caused Goku to glance over his shoulder just in time to see Ox stepping up behind them. "Doesn't Bulma make a beautiful bride?"

"Yes," Chi-Chi said, "she certainly does, Dad."

"I can't wait to see you in a wedding gown, Chi-Chi. You'll make a lovely bride, too."

As Chi-Chi blushed and smiled over her shoulder at her father, Goku winced. Ox's comment felt a little too pointed for comfort. Sure, he and Chi-Chi had been dating for a few months now and were completely happy together, but Goku didn't understand Ox's urgency. Most people waited _years_ before getting married these days.

"And now, Ladies," Bulma waved her bouquet playfully in front of her, "it's time to catch the bouquet!"

"Ooh!" Chi-Chi said, "the bouquet toss!"

Goku had grimaced in surprise at the suddenness of Chi-Chi's outcry, but when he recovered from his surprise and opened his mouth to respond to Chi-Chi, she had already dashed away.

Ox chuckled. "Chi-Chi's always been determined. When my daughter knows what she wants, she gets it."

Goku scratched his neck uneasily as he watched the dozens of single women gathering around Bulma. Bulma had her back turned to the women and was lifting and dropping the bouquet in a sweeping motion, laughing while the women fought for position in the crowd. Chi-Chi was one of them, practically knocking women over to find a prime spot. He should've expected Chi-Chi to act that way, but still he found it surprising.

Goku frowned at the scene and ran a hand through his hair. "You're right about that, Ox."

Lavender petals showered the crowd of women as Bulma violently chucked the elaborate hydrangea-and-rose-filled bouquet into the air. At the sight of Chi-Chi shoving an elbow into the woman who nearly caught the bouquet, Goku grimaced and clapped a hand over his face. When he ran his fingers down his cheeks to see her again, Chi-Chi was proudly holding a wilty-looking bouquet high in the air.

"Oh, no." Goku grumbled.

As the music resumed throughout the ballroom, a loud chuckle erupted from behind Goku and a large hand clapped harshly against his back. "Yes, my boy!" Ox said, "your fate has been sealed!"

Before Goku could respond, a vibrant, giggling young woman was running into his arms. She smacked against his chest forcefully before shoving the sweet-smelling bouquet under his nose. "What do you think of that?" Chi-Chi teased, before adding in a sing-song voice, "looks like we're next!"

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma called, "come on! We need to take some pictures!"

As Bulma waved Chi-Chi towards the stage, Chi-Chi beamed at Goku, that brilliant smile causing him to forget all about the pressure he had been feeling from everyone else. Then she turned and ran excitedly to join Bulma and the impatient cameraman.

"So," a haughty voice said from behind Goku, "do I have to say it?"

Goku raised a brow as he turned to find Krillin. His friend was standing with a knowing grin, arms crossed and looking smug as his demure, blonde wife stood beside him with their quickly growing daughter just behind her hip.

Krillin placed his hands on his hips. "What'd I tell you?"

Goku raised his brows in confusion, not following Krillin's meaning, until his friend nodded pointedly towards Chi-Chi posing for pictures with Bulma and the bridal bouquet in her hands.

"Chi-Chi." Krillin chuckled. "Marrying type."

Krillin _had_ predicted that, hadn't he? As Goku gaped at Krillin, his friend's wife let out a deep chuckle, apparently finding amusement with his discomfort.

"Daddy!" Marron, with her blond, growing hair in pigtails, and her pretty pink dress, skirted around her mother's long, emerald taffetta gown to reach for Krillin's hand. "Dance with me, Daddy!"

Krillin blinked and grimaced, before looking at his wife.

She, in turn, smirked and gave him a shove. "Go on, Krillin. Make your daughter happy."

Goku chuckled as Krillin allowed the young girl to drag him onto the dance floor. Maybe Krillin's wife, Lazuli wasn't so bad after all. She certainly had a way of handling Krillin.

"Hey, Goku." Immediately, Goku tensed at the cutting tone of Lazuli's voice. "When are you going to pop the question to Chi-Chi?"

Goku grimaced and chuckled nervously. "W-when?"

Lazuli crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you're holding out on her. That woman deserves a ring on her finger after putting up with _you_."

Goku frowned, affronted by the comment, but shrugged it off and raised his palms in the air. "I can't tell you."

When she opened her mouth to respond, Goku turned around, pretending he didn't notice. That conversation was over as far as he was concerned. Goku stepped away from Lazuli without hesitation. He needed to seek someone who wouldn't get on his case about marriage. Someone who didn't care about what he did with his life. He knew just who to see. Congratulations were in order anyways. It would be nice to throw the attention he'd been receiving at someone else for a change.

Goku smiled mischievously as he approached the shorter man in a classic black and white tux. He bared his teeth in a smile as he tapped his unknowing victim's shoulder. "Congratulations, Vegeta!"

His friend barely turned to glare over his shoulder with an irritated sneer and a clipped, "Thanks."

Goku's smile widened. "So you're married now, huh?"

Vegeta's frown deepened with a silence that spoke volumes.

Goku snickered. "No more women. It's just you and Bulma, for the rest of your life."

Vegeta scoffed through his teeth. "This is _some_ congratulations."

Goku chuckled loudly, unable to control himself. It was always fun getting a rise out of Vegeta.

Vegeta's face, however, turned from an unappreciative glare to a taunting smirk. "You shouldn't laugh."

Goku ceased laughing as his brows pressed together in surprise at Vegeta's sudden change in attitude. Vegeta crossed his arms and nodded towards his new bride and Chi-Chi, who were talking animatedly across the ballroom, while Chi-Chi continued carrying the bouquet in her hands.

Vegeta chuckled. "Soon enough, it'll be _your_ turn."

Goku looked away to study his girlfriend again, curious if she really was that interested in getting married. Vegeta laughed cruelly as his voice traveled from Goku. Goku didn't need to look that way to know he'd been dismissed. He was more interested at the moment in the unsolicited approach of his other newlywed friend, who was beaming with a look that let Goku know she was up to something.

Nervously, Goku smiled. "Congratulations, Bulma."

"Thanks, Goku." Bulma raised her brows and clasped her hands behind her back.

Goku raised his brows expectantly.

Bulma's lips pressed together in a tight smile before she pulled her left hand from behind her back and waved it in Goku's face. "Want to see the ring?"

Goku blinked at the shimmering, nearly blinding piece of diamonds and gold flaunted in his face. It wasn't like Bulma gave him an option in that matter, so he looked. It was a big diamond, alright. But that wasn't surprising, seeing how flashy Bulma could be. Vegeta must've really fallen hard. Goku snickered in realization as Bulma pulled her hand away with an irritated frown. He wouldn't be surprised if she knew exactly what he was thinking.

Bulma rubbed a thumb over her ring and admired it briefly before looking at Goku again. "It's a princess cut. Vegeta knew just what to get me, and let me tell you, I couldn't say no."

As Bulma's smile widened with that mischievous look sparkling in her blue eyes again, Goku frowned and nodded. "It's nice, Bulma."

"Nice?" Bulma sneered before placing her hands on her hips. "It's better than nice. I hope you're taking note, Goku, because it just so happens this is exactly the sort of diamond Chi-Chi would like on her finger someday."

Goku balked incredulously. "Why is everyone so interested in me and Chi-Chi getting married?" Goku narrowed his eyes at Bulma. "I especially wouldn't expect this from _you_ on your wedding day, Bulma."

Bulma chuckled guiltily before glancing over her shoulder at Chi-Chi near the table holding the three-tier elaborate wedding cake, who was watching the two of them. When Goku caught Chi-Chi's eyes, Chi-Chi smirked slyly at him before twirling the caught bridal bouquet in front of her face.

Bulma snorted. "Sorry, Goku. You know Chi-Chi. Always a lawyer first." Bulma shrugged. "She can't help it. She has to argue her case, witnesses and all."

Goku laughed in realization. "That's Chi-Chi for you. I guess there's nothing for me to worry about, then."

Glancing conspiratorially in Chi-Chi's direction and seeing that she wasn't looking their way anymore, Goku discreetly reached into his pocket. It was reassuring to know Chi-Chi wanted to get married so badly. His fingers graced the velvet box in his pocket as he smiled, before meeting Bulma's curious gaze.

When he pulled the item out and flipped it open to Bulma's view, Bulma gasped. "Goku!" Bulma's eyes shimmered with the reflection of the shining diamond. "It's beautiful."

Goku smiled and snapped the box shut, returning it to his pocket before anyone else could see it.

"Wow." A male voice interrupted from behind him, causing Goku to tense. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yamcha!" Bulma exclaimed before wrapping her friend in an embrace.

Yamcha released the hug and smiled fondly at his ex. "Congratulations, Bulma."

"Yamcha," Goku smiled and patted the ring box in his pocket, "how are you liking West City?"

"It's great, Goku." Yamcha smiled at Bulma. "Thanks for hooking me up with a place out here." Yamcha placed his hands in his pockets and eyed Goku before a smirk crossed his face.

Goku raised a brow. "What?"

Yamcha made a pointed nod towards Goku's pocket. "You're a lucky guy, Goku." He looked pointedly at Bulma. "So is Vegeta."

Bulma smiled. "Aw, thanks, Yamcha."

Yamcha sighed. "I wonder if I'll ever have anything like what you guys have."

Goku stumbled forward as someone bumped him from behind before delicately grasping his arms to steady him. When Goku looked up, the woman smiled apologetically, her blue eyes shimmering as blush highlighted her cheeks and Goku gawked in amazement at how closely she resembled Bulma.

"I'm sorry," she giggled before looking past Goku, where Goku realized Yamcha was gawking speechlessly at the woman. "Excuse me."

The woman turned to leave. Yamcha's eyes were trained on her, until she glanced over her shoulder with a coy smile and wagged her finger at him to follow.

Yamcha's smile widened. "Maybe my luck is turning around already." Yamcha shook Goku's hand and smiled one last time at Bulma before cutting between them to follow his mystery girl. "Congratulations, both of you!"

Bulma laughed and shook her head at the sight of Yamcha chasing the girl out of the reception as Goku's cell phone rang. He picked it up, raising a brow as he noted the identity of the caller who he hadn't heard from since that fateful day with Majin Buu.

"Detective Piccolo?"

" _Son."_ Goku could practically hear him smirking.

Goku smiled. "What's up?"

" _Are you still working as a bodyguard?"_

Goku raised his brows warily as a certain dark-haired woman turned her gaze intently on him from across the room, through a sea of people. "Yeah."

" _Good. Kami and I have a case we're working on. We could use you for one of our witnesses."_

As Chi-Chi ran her finger through the white icing on the wedding cake beside her, Goku smiled at her and nodded into the phone. "Sounds good, Piccolo. But we'll have to hold off on making any arrangements for now. I have a question I need answered first."

Goku didn't wait for a response from Piccolo, though he could hear the detective's voice through the phone as he hung up. He swapped the items in his pocket, changing out his phone for the ring box. When Chi-Chi swaggered towards him, licking the icing off her fingertip, Goku met her gaze with confidence. Lawyer or not, she shouldn't have bothered pleading a case to him over this marriage issue. That was one case Chi-Chi never needed to prove. Since the moment Goku realized he loved her, he knew they were getting married.

Case closed.

* * *

A/N: I want to say a big thank you to the reviewers and followers, especially those who were there with feedback for (almost) every chapter: Isha, Chichiken, MXXXA, nancy103, LA-HIJA-DE-SON-MILK. And a huge thanks to Reda for being my first beta through the second half of this fic. It definitely made a difference and I love the way the story turned out with her feedback and second perspective!


End file.
